Phantom Rebellion
by Major144
Summary: Danny Phantom and Star Wars crossover. Danny Fenton is a force sensitive teen living in a solar system ruled by the Empire. One day Danny helps some Rebels out and decides to get involed and help defeat the Empire. Special thanks to t-rex989 for this challenging request and for his creative input.
1. Chapter 1 Another System

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 1 Another System

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Years after the end of the Republic. The Empire has spread throughout the universe conquering solar systems and placing them under their iron rule. The people of the Amitrax System live in fear underneath the boot of the Empire, but a few brave group of rebels resist and fight their oppressors. A young boy named Danny, with extraordinary abilities will stand alongside the Rebels and help fight the Empire.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Rebel Strike

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 2 Rebel Strike

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Planet Casper

The planet Casper was a large planet that was mostly desert and forest with a few large cities here and there. One of these cities, know as Goza was home to a small family company called FentonWorks. It was a repair shop owned by a large man named Jack Fenton. At the moment Jack's youngest son Danny was sitting outside looking up at the night sky. Danny was 14 years old with snowy white hair and green eyes wearing a long grey shirt and pants. The boy felt a strange tingle in the back of his head and turned to his right to see some people quickly stepping out of the path of some Stormtroopers patrolling the neighborhood. Danny frowned at the Stormtroopers who seemed to be taking their time walking down the street. For some strange reason Danny could feel the fear of the passing citizens and the arrogance of the Stormtroopers as they took joy in the peoples's uneasiness. Danny just shook his head. The boy had no idea how he was able to feel other people's emotions, but it freaked him out a little. Danny decided to call it a night and headed into FentoWorks.

Miles away from FentoWorks was the Capitol Building. Danny's older sister Jazz Fenton worked there as a steward. Jazz was tall with red hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue dress shirt and pants. The steward was organizing some official papers, when her boss Governor Lancer walked up to her. Lancer was tall wig a bald head and black beard, wearing a official looking light blue robe. Lancer had only been the governor for a few years. The previous governor, Governor Desman had passed away mysteriously, allowing Lancer to be put in charge. There were rumors that the Empire had taken the previous governor out and put Lancer in charge because he would be easier to control, but nobody knew for certain.

"How's my favorite steward doing?" Asked Lancer.

"Just fine sir. All the tax forms have been filled out." Said Jazz.

"Excellent work. It's the kind of news I like to hear Jazz. Keep this up and you'll have a bright future in the Empire." Said Lancer with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Said Jazz with a smile.

Lancer walked off leaving Jazz to work some more.

Twenty miles away from the Capitol Building, there was a Imperial Communication station. The station was medium size building with a large antenna. Inside the Imperial Communication Station someone was hacking the system. The hacker was a dark skinned teenager named Tucker and he was a member of the Rebels. Tucker wore a red hat, glasses, a yellow long sleeved shirt, brown pants, with a large tool belt, and black boots. The rebel hacked through the communication station's defenses and then uploaded a speech he had gotten from, his superior a mysterious person, who went by the name Chaos. The message played out on all the cities's communications.

"Attention citizens of Goza, my name is Chaos and I have something important to tell you. The Empire is lying to you all. They are the ones responsible for Governor Desman's death. You want to know why? Governor Desman spoke out against the Empire against the mining of several planets and the mistreatment of prisoners being forced into labor camps for the mining operations. The Empire took Desman out and put Lancer in charge because they wanted a puppet governor. Right now the Empire is holding us all prisoner and robbing us of our freedom, but if we stand up to them and fight we can take our lives back!" Said a deep mechanical sounding voice.

All throughout the city the people heard the message. The citizens were stunned by this news. They had no idea if the person speaking was being truthful or not. In the Capitol Building, Lancer gritted his teeth in annoyance. This little outburst would not go unpunished. The governor quickly called the nearest squad of Stormtroopers and sent them to the station to find whoever was responsible and deal with them.

A small squad of six Stormtroopers raced to the station and approached the door. The squad was lead by a young trooper named Dash and his friend Kwan. The Stormtroopers cautiously approached the door to the station.

"On my mark we rush in and deal with whoever is in there." Said Dash.

"Shouldn't we wait for backup first?" Asked Kwan.

"We don't need backup to deal with a dumb hacker!" Said Dash as he waved the squad forward.

The door opened and two stun blast flew out striking two of the Stormtroopers and knocked them out! The rest of the squad opened fired and destroyed the equipment in the room creating a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared the Stormtroopers saw nothing, but a couple of blasters that had been rigged to shoot as soon as the doors opened.

"Search this room, the hacker has to be here somewhere!" Ordered Dash.

Kwan and the other troopers began searching the room, but weren't having to much luck. Then Kwan heard a faint sound from behind and turned to see Tucker sneaking outside of the station.

"Hey!" Shouted Kwan as he ran after Tucker and tackled him to the ground.

Dash and the other Stormtroopers caught up to Kwan and Tucker. Kwan stood up and the rest of the squad pointed their weapons at Tucker.

"Got you Rebel scum!" Cheered Dash gleefully.

Tucker looked up at the Stormtroopers and then smirked and laughed.

"What so funny?" Demanded Kwan.

"Oh the beating your fixing to get in about two seconds." Said Tucker.

At that moment a hulking figure leaped from the roof of the building and landed behind Dash and Kwan. The two Stormtroopers turned to see a large black furred Shistavanen wearing a green vest and pants standing behind them bearing it's fangs. Before Dash or Kwan could do anything. The Shistavanen grabbed the Stormtroopers by their helmets and slammed them together stunning them. The large alien then tossed Dash and Kwan at the other two other Stormtroopers knocking them to the ground in a heap. Tucker looked up at the Shistavanen and smiled as he got up.

"Nice save Wulf."

The Shistavanen relaxed and made a few growling noises.

"I'm fine. Now let's get out of here before more of these guys show up." Said Tucker.

The two Rebels made their way down from the communication station and to a parked landspeeder parked in an alleyway. Tucker hopped into the driver's seat and Wulf hopped into the passenger seat before they took off to go hide and lay low.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Messages

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 3 Messages

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The night after Chaos's message was broadcasted, Governor Lancer quickly had another Communication Station set up to deliver a public announcement.

"People of Casper, this is Governor Lancer with an important announcement. As you are well aware last night one of our cities Communication Stations broadcasted a message from a person called Chaos telling you the Empire was responsible for killing my predecessor Governor

Desman because he disagreed with a few of the Empire's choices. I'm here to tell you that is untrue! The Empire would never kill someone like Desman. This Chaos person is a deceiver and an anarchist who wishes to destroy the sanctity of our society! The Empire is here to bring law and order. If anyone knows anything about Chaos or any anarchist it is your civic duty to alert us and turn them in. That is all and I wish you all a good day."

After the announcement Lancer had Dash and Kwan brought up to his office to tell him about their encounter with the Rebels. Dash and Kwan stood before Lancer's desk with their helmets off. Dash had blond hair and blue eyes and Kwan had black hair and green eyes. Lancer was enraged by the news about the ruined Communication Station and the escape of the Rebels, but he kept his cool, when Dash and Kwan were done talking, Lancer stood up and calmly walked to a window with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I want you two to alert the other Stormtrooper Squads about these Rebels you encountered and go search for them. Your going to search every house, club, market, and repair shop, until they are found. These Rebels made a mockery of the Empire and tried to start some kind of uprising! I will not stand for this! These so called Rebels are a disease that must be purged. I want these Rebels captured so they can be integrated and they'll tell us where the rest of them are. Is that understood!" Said Lancer as he turned to face Dash and Kwan.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the two Stormtroopers with a salute before they marched out.

Lancer let out a sigh as he went back to his desk and sat down. A few minutes later he got a call from one of his aids about an incoming message. As soon as Lancer learned where the message was coming from, the governor grew pale. Lancer activated a the holo projector in his desk and a life size hologram appeared before him.

"Master Plasmius." Greeted Lancer with a bow as a few beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.

Vlad Plasmius was a former Jedi Knight who had survived the Clone Wars. During Order 66 Vlad and a group of Jedi had been hunted down by a large group of Clone Troopers, until they were cornered. Vlad then surprised both the Jedi and the Clone Troopers by turning on his fellow Jedi and began killing them with his lightsaber and then declaring his allegiance to the Empire. The stunned Clone Troopers captured Vlad and held him captive, until Darth Vader himself came to see Vlad, after examine and questioning the former Jedi, Vader accepted his allegiance and let Vlad join the Empire. Years later Vlad was put in charge of the Imperial army that controlled the Amitrax System.

Vlad was a handsome man with white hair and a short white beard,and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tunic and pants, with a black belt, gloves, boots, and a red cape. Though he wasn't as intimidating as Darth Vader, Vlad was a person to fear and Lancer feared Vlad greatly.

"Lancer I've recently heard some disturbing news about some Rebels getting control of one of your Communication Stations and broadcasting a little message telling the people of Casper to rise up against the Empire. Your were put in charge of Casper because you told us you could handle the people, but this little incident has made me doubt your abilities. Perhaps I need to come to Casper to restore order." Said Vlad as he starred Lancer down.

"Plasmius, there's no need for you to come here! I have the situation under control, all the Stormtrooper Squads are out searching for the Rebels responsible for the incident and they will find them and once they do I will have them interrogated, so we may locate any other Rebels." Said Lancer.

"Very well Lancer, I will not come, but you better have those Rebels captured soon. I would hate for another governor to meet an untimely end." Said Vlad with a little smirk before the hologram vanished.

Lancer wiped his brow and let out a deep sigh. The governor hopped his Stormtroopers found the Rebels quickly.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Debate and Discussion

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 4 Debate and Discussion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

It was nighttime on Casper. At FentonWorks, Danny and the rest of his family were sitting around a table having dinner. Danny's father Jack was sitting at the head of the table, while his mother Maddie was picking up the dishes. Jack was a big man with black hair with a few grey streaks, he wore a orange mechanics outfit with black gloves and boots. Maddie was a little taller then Danny with short red hair dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt, longs pants, and black shoes. Danny's sister Jazz had just finished talking about the incident caused by the Rebels and how she hopped they would be brought to justice. Danny frowned at his sister's words.

"Jazz don't you think there might be some truth in what the Rebels were saying. The Empire dose have a tendency to deal harshly to people who don't agree with them." Said Danny.

"Danny what the Rebels were saying isn't true. Governor Lancer gave me a report about what really happened to Governor Desman, apparently there was a slight malfunction with his ships hyperdrive and he ended up accidentally crashing into an astroid belt. There's no conspiracy about the Empire taking out Desman. The Rebels are just trying to cause trouble and make the Empire look like some kind of monster. The Empire may have disagreements with some people, but they always try to find a peaceful solution to settle things." Said Jazz with assurance in her voice.

"If the Empire is so perfect and peaceful then why are these Rebels against them?" Asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"There will always be some people who are against authority Danny. There's a Rebel called Chaos fighting against the Empire. I mean who, but some kind of anarchist calls themselves Chaos? The Rebels are just trying to wreck society." Said Jazz.

"Maybe, but...something about this doesn't feel right." Said Danny as he stood up to leave.

"Where your going Danny?" Asked Maddie as she was cleaning dishes.

"I'm just heading to my room. Goodnight mom." Said Danny as he walked away.

"I don't get why Danny feels things are wrong. The Empire maintains peace and order, yes they have huge armies, but they're only here to protect people not keep them under some kind of military rule." Said Jazz.

"Your brother is a Fenton, Jazz. A Fenton is smart and sometimes questions the way things are. It's a sign of brilliance." Said Jack.

"Danny's just growing up Jazz, I'm sure this is just a phase his going through." Said Maddie.

"I guess your right. Danny I'll see there's nothing to worry about from the Empire. Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad." Said Jazz before she walked off to her room.

Danny sat on his bed looking up at the celling. The boy just couldn't shake the feeling that the Empire was bad. For the past few years Danny could have sworn that he could feel the emotions of others. Mostly the people he could sense were sad and angry at the Empire. Danny had told his mother about what he sensed and she simply told him it was intuition he got from her side of the family. This at first satisfied Danny, but after a few months he decided to do some research in one of the local archives. It was there that Danny had stumbled across an old dusty book that dated back to the Republic. One part of the book talked about the Republic's protectors the Jedi Knights an order with unique individuals who had the ability to sense others emotions and they could use a mysterious power that bind the universe together know as the Force. Danny was fascinated with this find and he managed to smuggle the book out of the archives and take it home. After reading about the the Jedi, Danny wondered why he haven't heard of any Jedi in the present, so he decided to ask his parents. When his parents asked him where he heard about the Jedi Knights, Danny fibbed and said he heard someone in the market mention them. Jack and Maddie exchanged a look and Jack spoke.

"Well Danny there were a bunch of deaths that...happened during the Clone Wars. Near the end of the war Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic found some information that the Jedi were planning to turn against the Republic, so he ordered all the Jedi to be executed."

"All...the Jedi are dead?" Asked Danny stunned.

I'm...afraid so son." Said Jack.

"Though there are rumors some survived." Said Maddie.

Danny didn't know what to say, this was a lot of information to take in. That was a few months ago. In the present Danny continued to stare at the celling until he fell asleep. Maddie pocked her head into Danny's room and glanced at her sleeping son. The mother smiled and went back to the kitchen, where Jack was putting some dishes up.

"Your going to have to tell Danny about your past sooner or later Maddie. I don't like keeping the truth from him." Said Jack.

"I know, but I'm keeping my past secret to protect Danny." Said Maddie with a sigh.

"I know you are Maddie, but with the way things are his eventually going to put two and two together. Danny is a bright kid and he can handle the truth." Said Jack.

"It's more about how the Amitrax System will react to him that has me worried." Said Maddie.

The two of them finished up the dishes and went to bed as they wonder what the future held for them and their son.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Laying Low

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 5 Laying Low

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

In downtown Goza, there was a large club called Mos Holla. It was owned and run by a Hutt crime lord named Arok. The Hutt had come to the Amitrax System a few years ago to establish a new criminal enterprise. Arok was both feared and respected throughout the Amitrax System. The Hutt was currently resting in his personal hover chair at the club smoking a cigarette-type Hookah, as he surveyed the club goers. Near Arok were three slave girls dressed in revealing clothing. The first slaves were named Desiree, Paulina, and Star. Desiree was a tall green skinned humanoid with black hair, who ad been a slave to Arok for several years and served as his head slave. Paulina and Star were both human and had served Arok for only a few months. Paulina was dark skinned with black hair and Star was white with blond hair.

Desiree was currently dancing for Arok, while both Paulina and Star stood nearby holding food and drinks for their master. On the other side of the club, Tucker and Wulf were sitting at a private booth with a curtain keeping an eye out for Stormtroopers. The club was normally a safe haven for criminals and Arok usually paid the Stormtroopers to mind their own business, but with the recent trouble the Rebels caused the Empire it was best to keep low and be careful. After looking around a little bit Wulf closed the curtain and Tucker pulled out a small communicator and placed it on the table. A holographic image of a person wearing a helmet with a T shaped visor that was decorated with a picture of a skull in the center and two lightning bolts on the side. The person also wore a cloak that covered their entire body making it hard to tell if the person was a man or a women. The mysterious person was Chaos.

"Tucker. Wulf. Excellent work with delivering the message. It's a small step, but the people will begin to question the Empire's rule and soon they will rise against." Said Chaos in a deep mechanical voice.

"Thanks boss." Said Tucker.

"Right now I have no missions for you, but I want you two to lay low for a little bit and spy on the Imperials if you can. That is all." Said Chaos before the hologram call ended.

Tucker and Wulf starred at the hologram projector for a few seconds, until Tucker finally spoke.

"You think Chaos might be a Jedi?"

Wulf shrugged his shoulders and growled.

"Well it is a possibility. I mean we've taken orders from Chaos for nearly two years and we don't know anything and neither do some of the other Rebels we've met."

Wulf growled again.

"I guess will just have to wait until Chaos is ready to tell us who he or she is." Said Tucker.

The two Rebels ordered some food and an hour later they left the club, still wondering who Chaos was.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Chance Encounter

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 6 Chance Encounter

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Things were heating up a little in Goza. It was nighttime and there seemed to be a few more Stormtroopers patrolling the streets then usually. Four Stormtroopers passed an alleyway and as soon as they were gone Tucker and Wulf poked their heads out to see if the coast was clear, before they snuck out and headed down the street. The two Rebels were a bit on edge, they had never seen the Stormtroopers so determined to find them. Tucker held a small blaster in his hands, while Wulf carried a bowcaster in his. The Rebels soon reached one of the market places where they saw two Stormtroopers on speeder bikes talking to a group of five other Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers on the bikes were Dash and Kwan getting a status report from the other Stormtroopers.

"Squad Captain Dash, we've searched all of Sector 8 and we have seen no signs of the Rebels." Reported one of the Stormtroopers.

"We'll keep searching then, I don't care how long it takes, were not going to stop until we find these Rebels." Said Dash.

"Yes sir." Replied the Stormtrooper before he and the others marched off to continue searching.

Dash and Kwan rode their speeder bikes away and Tucker and Wulf snuck through the market and continued on looking for a good place to hide. The Rebels made their way down some backstreets and they ended up in an alley between FentonWorks and another shop. Tucker and Wulf were fixing to move on, when they heard the sounds of Stormtroopers heading their way. Wulf raised his bowcaster and growled a little. The big Shistavanen was ready to fight, but Tucker quickly calmed his friend down.

"Look Wulf I know your tough and you hate the Empire, but if we attack now, will get overrun and caught. Everything you and me worked for will be for nothing." Said Tucker.

Wulf calmed down and lowered his weapon. Tucker then noticed an empty dumpster and headed towards it beckoning Wulf to follow him. They reached the dumpster, jumped into it, and closed it. At that moment Danny walked out of the side door of FentonWorks for some fresh air. Then teen felt the anger of the Stormtroopers and the fear of the locals as the Stormtroopers patrolled the area. It looked like it was going to be a rough night for everyone in general. It was then Danny picked up two feelings of anxiousness close by. Danny looked around, but all he saw was a dumpster. The teen decided to take a look inside the dumpster. Danny took a little breath and opened the dumpster and let out a startle shout as a look of surprise appeared on his face. Tucker and Wulf starred up at Danny equally surprise. A teenage boy was the last thing they expected to find them in the dumpster. The two Rebels looked up at Danny not quit sure what to say or do.

"Hey what's going on down here?" Barked a voice from the end of the alleyway.

Danny turned to see three Stormtroopers at the end of the alleyway looking at him. The boy glanced at the Rebels in the dumpster, who looked like they were fixing to leap out and start shooting and then back at the Stormtroopers. Danny knew what he had to do.

"Oh I just saw a Loth-cat eating a rat and it startled me when I came to take the trash out." Said Danny quickly.

The Stormtroopers looked at one another before one of them spoke.

"Ok. Go back to your business."

The Stormtroopers walked off and Danny let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to the Rebels, who has lowered their weapons.

"Nice save man. I thought we were going to have to take you hostage and shoot our way out." Said Tucker in a half joking voice.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind me asking...are you guys Rebels?" Said Danny.

Tucker and Wulf exchanged a look, before they turned back to Danny.

"That depends. We could be Rebels or were not, depends on what you would do if we said we were Rebels." Said Tucker.

"Well if you were Rebels and if you were looking for a place to hideout, I would let you hide in one of my dad's garages. I don't trust the Empire and I believe what Chaos said about the Empire killing Governor Desman being was true." Said Danny.

Tucker and Wulf were surprised by Danny's response. They knew that the people of Casper heard Chao's message and they figured that would begin to question the Empire and eventually rise against it's rule, but they figured that it would take more then a day for anyone to want to side with the Rebels.

"Alright good answer. We're Rebels." Said Tucker as he and Wulf climbed out of the dumpster.

Danny led the two Rebels into his house and took them to one of the garages. The teen then told Tucker and Wulf to stay put, before he walked off to go get somethings. Danny went to the kitchen and was grabbing some water, when Jazz walked in and startled him.

"What you doing?" Asked Jazz with a yawn.

"Just having a late night snack, before I do a little cleaning up in the garage." Said Danny quickly.

"Ok, well don't stay up to late." Said Jazz as she shuffled off to her room.

Danny let out a deep breath, before he grabbed some food and water and then he grabbed some pillows and blankets, before heading back yo the garage. Danny handed Tucker and Wulf the supplies and they greatly thanked Danny.

"Thanks for letting us rest and hide here. Your taking a great risk for us and we appreciate it." Said Tucker.

"It's no problem, but don't let my sister see either of you, she's a steward who works at the Capitol and she greatly believes anything the Empire says and supports them." Said Danny.

"Your sister works and supports the Empire, but you don't." Said Tucker as he eyed Danny with a little suspension.

"I know it sounds odd, but hear me out. For the past few years...I've been able to sense the emotions of people around me. All the emotion I've sensed so far is fear and anger at the Empire. It's like there's this...big shadow hanging over everyone and it's causing all these negative emotions. I don't know how I'm able to sense other peoples's emotions, but maybe there's a reason. I was able to find you two guys by sensing your emotions." Explained Danny.

Tucker and Wulf exchanged a look. This did sound odd and it made the Rebels more curious about the teen.

"Well I'm Tucker by the way and this is my pal Wulf." Said Tucker as he introduced himself and Wulf.

"I'm Danny Fenton." Said Danny as he introduced himself.

Wulf walked over to Danny and starred at him for a few seconds, before he scooped him up in his big arms and began giving him a big bone crushing hug.

"Friend!" Growled Wulf in a big growly voice.

"That means he likes you!" Laughed Tucker as he watched the hug.

Wulf put Danny down and stopped hugging him. Danny rubbed his back a little and gave Wulf a small smile, before turning to Tucker.

"I want to join the Rebels."

"Look...Danny you seem like a good guy, but it's not my decision to make. I'm just an agent and the things we do are dangerous and life threatening. I'll mention you to my superiors, but I can't guarantee anything." Said Tucker.

"I know what the Rebels are doing is dangerous, but I just feel like I need to join them." Said Danny.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Me and Wulf will be gone by morning and if the Rebels do need you, will come looking for you." Said Tucker.

"Alright. Thanks." Said Danny before he walked out of the garage.

A great encounter had happened that night and little did anyone know, they would be seeing a lot of each other soon.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Involved

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 7 Getting Involved

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny slept little that night. The teen was curious about the two Rebels and what they would do, so after a few hours of restless sleep he snuck down to the garage to see what Tucker and Wulf were doing. The two Rebels were leaning against a wall resting. Tucker pulled out a small holo projector and a holographic image of a person wearing a helmet and a cloak appeared.

"Tucker. Wulf. I have a mission for you. A shipment of blasters and thermal detonators has just arrived at a local Imperial airfield. I need you to go and destroy the shipment." Said the person in a maniacal voice.

"You can count on us Chaos." Said Tucker before the hologram vanished.

Tucker and Wulf stood up to stretch their limbs before them grabbed their gear to move out. Danny silently followed the two Rebels outside. The teen watched as Tucker pulled out a strange square device and looked at it.

"The airfield is only about an hours walk from here." Said Tucker before he pocketed the device and he and Wulf began to walk off.

Danny silently followed them keeping to the shadows, luckily there was no wind, so Wulf wouldn't be able to pick up Danny's scent. Danny couldn't believe his luck, he was following to Rebels and he was fixing to see them in action. This would certainly be exciting.

A few miles away at the airfield, Dash, Kwan, and another Stormtrooper were looking through the new shipment of weapons. Dash was pleased with the shipment, because it offered the Empire fresh new gear and it might draw the Rebels out into the open.

"Captain Dash the men are in position for the ambush." Said the Stormtrooper.

"Good. Now go join them." Ordered Dash.

The Stormtrooper ran off and went into a large container filled with seven other Stormtroopers. Kwan watched them go and turned to Dash.

"You think the Rebels will actually show up?"

"I think so, after all it would be in their best interest to keep us from getting more weapons. I can't wait to see the looks on their face once we spring this little ambush." Said Dash.

"Well with about twenty troopers here, I say the odds are in our favor. After we catch them, we should really work on organizing this place." Said Kwan as he indicated a tall stake of crates with one dangerously leaning over the edge.

"Will worry about that later, let's focus on the mission." Said Dash as he lead Kwan to another container with seven other Stormtroopers in it and closed it.

Roughly an hour later, Tucker and Wulf arrived on the scene and all they saw were three Stormtroopers near the barricades guarding a large case of weapons.

"Man I'm glad for these new weapons, they'll be a step up from the blasters and smoke bombs we've been using." Said one Stormtrooper.

The other two nodded in agreement. Tucker and Wulf snuck behind the barricades and Tucker indicated Wulf to get the Stormtroopers attention. Wulf titled his head back and howled loudly. That got the Stormtroopers's attention. The trooper, who seemed to be in charge motioned for one of the others to go investigate the sound. The Stormtrooper carefully made his way behind the barricades and saw nothing, he then heard a weird noise from above and looked up to see Wulf hanging from the barricades' wall. Before the Stormtrooper could do anything, Wulf let go of the wall and landed on top of the trooper knocking him out. The other two Stormtroopers were looking at where their comrade had wondered off and were wondering what was going on. They were so busy looking at the barricades, they didn't see Tucker sneak up behind them armed with a stun blaster, until it was to late. Tucker fired his stun blaster at the two guards and they fell to the ground unconscious. Wulf came from out of the shadows and joined Tucker. The two of them starred at the crate of weapons.

"This was a little to easy." Muttered Tucker.

At that moment Dash, Kwan, and the other Stormtroopers stormed out of the containers and surrounded the Rebels.

"Your under arrest." Said Dash.

Tucker and Wulf looked around at the Stormtroopers surrounding them not sure what to do. Danny, who been watching from afar was shocked at how quickly things had turned. It looked like the Rebels would either be captured or killed. Danny had to do something, but what? The teen carefully made his way behind one of the barricades and stumbled across the Stormtrooper, Wulf had knocked out, Danny took, his blaster and some smoke bombs the trooper had on him and made hi way to the center closer to where Tucker and Wukf were surrounded. Danny noticed the unstable stack of crates and noted that four of the Stormtroopers were standing under it. If only Danny could sneak over there and push that stake of crates down onto the Stormtroopers then the odds would be in the Rebels favor.

The boy starred intensely at the crates as he pointed his right hand at them as if he could will the crates to fall down. It was then Danny felt a strange sensation go through his body and for a few brief seconds, he felt like he was part of something bigger. The crates moved ever so slightly and they began to tip forward, before they fell down on top of Kwan and three other Stormtroopers that happened to be standing underneath the crates. Tucker and Wulf who happened to be facing the stack of crates saw them move a little by themselves and fall on top of Kwan and the other three Stormtroopers and they were baffled by the scene as were Dash and the other Stormtroopers. Danny was completely flabbergasted, by what just happened and he starred at his hand in amazement. Had he used the Force? But before he could think about this anymore, he heard the sounds of blasters going off. Tucker and Wulf had taken the opportunity to attack the stunned Stormtroopers and already four of them were down.

Dash ordered his remains troops to take the Rebels down and they quickly rallied and began to retaliate against Tucker and Wulf forcing them to retreat. Danny quickly came to the Rebels aid by hurling a smoke bomb at the Stormtroopers and confused them. A couple of Stormtroopers had turned towards Danny's direction, but the teen quickly got out of sight. Wulf took advantage of the smoke and charged into it roaring like a beast as he dealt powerful blows with his claws to the Stormtroopers. Tucker quickly ran over to the crate of weapons and activated one of the thermal detonators and dropped it into the crate before running away from it as fast as he could. The bomb exploded destroying all the weapons. Dash gritted his teeth in anger. The mission was falling apart and Dash refused to lose. The Stormtrooper Captain saw a parked Tie Fighter and started it up, but he forgot to close the canopy. The Tie Fighter rose off the ground and hovered towards Tucker and Wulf.

"You two aren't getting out of here alive!" Roared Dash as he began firing the ship's lasers at the two Rebels forcing them and some Stormtroopers to dodge out of the way.

Dash cheered insanely as he turned the Tie Fighter around to shoot at the fleeing Rebels. Danny watched in horror as the laser blast got closer and closer to Tucker and Wulf, then the teen saw the open canopy and got an idea. He pulled out a smoke bomb, ran to the side of the Tie Fighter, and hurled the smoke bomb with all his might. The smoke bomb flew though the air, went through the open canopy, and landed in the cockpit. The bomb went off flooding the cockpit with smoke and caused Dash to lose control. The Tie Fighter swerved around crazily as it fired it's blasters destroying some parked Tie Fighters and some barricades making the Stormtroopers run and scream for their lives. This went on for a few minutes, until Dash crashed into an Imperial Shuttle and his Tie Fighter crashed to the ground. Dash crawled from the wrecked remains of the Tie Fighter groaning.

Danny ran up to Tucker and Wulf and waved to them.

"Well it looks like I saved you guys four times." Said Danny.

"Wait that was you who threw those smoke bombs?" Asked Tucker.

"It was. I also...caused those crates to fall on those Stormtroopers." Said Danny.

"But we didn't see anyone knock them down." Said Tucker as he looked at Danny in confusion.

"I...think I might have used the Force to knock them down." Admitted Danny.

"You...actually believed, you used the Force?" Asked Tucker with amazement.

Danny nodded his head.

"Well that's something! Look we need to get out of here before more Stormtroopers show up, but as soon as we're out of here were going to introduce you to our superior Chaos." Said Tucker.

The three of them quickly ran out of the airfield.

At FentonWorks, Maddie sat up in bed a look of concern and confusion on her face. Jack looked up at his wife concerned.

"I felt a brief presence in the Force close by. It was faint, but someone managed to tap into it for a few seconds." Said Maddie.

"Was...it...Danny?" Asked Jack.

"Possibly...but, I'm not quit sure." Admitted Maddie.

"If it was Danny, do you think he'll since him?" Asked Jack.

"I'm not sure. It's been years since I last saw him and I have no idea how much his strength and skills have grown over the years. But if he did sense the new presence and if it is Danny we could be facing some dark times ahead." Said Maddie looking grave.

A few lightyears away from Casper, there was a Star Destroyer called the Leviathan cruising through space. It was Vlad's command ship and at the moment Vlad sat in his private quarters meditating without his cape. The former Jedi was in a state of calm, when he felt a a tiny disturbance in the Force. It was young and untrained and only appeared briefly for a few seconds, but Vlad could sense it was powerful. Vlad opened his eyes and calmly stood up.

"A young person, who can use the force, how very peculiar. I'm going to have to look into this, if there a child out there who can use the Force then he would be invaluable to me and the Empire. I could finally have an apprentice of my own." Thought Vlad as he walked away to the command bridge.

The Rebels had a new comrade, but they had gained the attention of someone dangerous.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Discussions

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 8 Discussions

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny, Tucker, and Wulf made it to FentonWorks and stopped to catch their breath. It was still nighttime, so it was still dark. The group went inside, where Tucker pulled out his communicator to call Chaos. The hologram of the armored Rebel appeared before Tucker.

"We managed to destroy the weapons supplies, but we almost got captured Chaos, but luckily we had some help from a person, who...believes he can use the Force." Said Tucker.

"Your saying a person who can use the Force aided you on your mission? Was this person old enough to have fought in the Clone Wars?" Asked Chaos.

"No actually this person is about my age and his right here." Said Tucker as he turned the hologram around to face Danny.

"Um...hi Chaos, I'm Danny Fenton and I wish to join the Rebels." Said Danny as he looked nervously at the hologram.

"So you can use the Force?" Asked Chaos.

"Sort of...I managed to move some crates a little and for the past few years I've been able to feel the emotion of the people around me." Said Danny.

"Interesting. Tell me Danny, why do you wish to join the Rebels?" Said Chaos.

"I...can sense all these negative emotions the Empire has caused to the people of Casper. The people live under constant fear and that isn't right. People should be free not oppressed." Said Danny with determination in his eyes.

"I believe you. Now you can use the Force to some degrees, but not very well. I know of someone, who might be able to teach you how to properly use the Force, until then I will let you aid Tucker and Wulf on future missions." Said Chaos as the hologram vanished.

Danny looked at Tucker and Wulf.

"Well congratulations man, your one of use." Said Tucker.

"So what happens now?" Asked Danny.

"Well me and Wulf are going to head out and check on our ship to see how it's doing and when we get our next mission will come find you." Said Tucker.

"Alright." Said Danny.

Tucker and Wulf headed out, while Danny retired to his room to sleep and wonder about the future.

On another planet, Chaos sat in a large chair resting, when a purple protocol droid carrying a tray with some tea and some data files shuffled over to Chaos.

"I have tea and the data files you requested." Said the protocol droid.

"Thank you E3." Said Chaos.

The Rebel took the data files and started to go through them, until a file with an old contact number appeared. Chaos went to a computer and started to type in the number. If the information was correct then Chaos was calling a Jedi survivor, who could train Danny.

Lightyears away at FentoWorks, Maddie was getting dressed, when she heard a noise coming from the closet. Maddie opened it up and saw an old hologram communicator she hadn't used in years, only a few people knew the number. The mother pressed the activation button and a hologram of Chaos appeared.

"Is this Jedi Knight Madeline?" Asked Chaos.

"It is and how did you get the number for this communicator?" Asked Maddie as she studied Chaos.

"I'm aquatinted with the people who helped you during the Jedi purge. Look I am a high ranking member of the Rebellion and I need your help." Said Chaos.

"With what?" Asked Maddie.

"A couple of my agents encountered a young boy, who can use the Force. We need someone who can teach this boy learn how to use it." Said Chaos.

"I'm no longer a Jedi, so I am no help to you." Said Maddie as she prepared to end the transmission.

"The Jedi were once great warriors who protected the peace! Every day the Empire robs the people of their freedom and peace! I know you barely survived the purge, but with your help the Rebels could actually have a fighting chance. Please we need your help especially the boy." Said Chaos.

"Dose this boy have a name?" Asked Maddie.

"Danny Fenton." Replied Chaos.

Maddie was instantly shocked by this news, her son had helped some Rebels and now he wanted to help the Rebellion.

"Look before you say anything, why don't we talk in person, it'll be more secure." Said Chaos.

"Alright, name the location and I'll be there." Said Maddie.

"The Mossa Inn near Goza Shuttle Station. I'll be there in a few hours" Said Chaos.

"Alright." Said Maddie as she ended the transmission.

Maddie starred at the floor for a few seconds and went over to a wall and pressed a secret button. A hidden panel opened up and inside was a silver metal cylinder sat in the panel and Maddie carefully took it out and strapped it onto her belt. A part of her wanted to go see Danny right now and confront him with his encounter with the Rebels, but she supposed it would be best to see what this Chaos person had to say first. Maddie grabbed a brown robe that covered her body, before she set out to meet Chaos.

Elsewhere, Lancer was giving a statement about the recent destruction of the Imperial Airfield.

"Recently the so called Rebels attacked an Imperial Airfield and destroyed a shipment of food supplies and medical supplies. The attack was brutally and despite the brave effort of our Stormtroopers, the terrorist got away. I say again these so called Rebels are nothing more then anarchist who wish to destroy our peaceful society. Anyone who has information about them, must alert the authorities." Said Lancer to the public.

In the Capital building, Dash and Kwan stood before Lancer looking nervous. Lancer glared angrily at Dash.

"Captain Dash, you not only failed to capture the Rebels, you also caused several million credits worth of damage and destroyed several ships, not mention you destroyed most of the airfield!" Shouted Lancer.

"Sir I'm sorry! Just give me another chance to prove myself and I'll catch those Rebels!" Said Dash.

"No Dash, I'm demoting you from your position. Kwan you can keep your rank. As for you Dash Your now just a s simple Stormtrooper from now on. As for the Rebels, it's time I put someone more serious on the hunt." Said Lancer as he turned to face his window.

"But sir!" Protested Dash, but Lancer silenced him with a glare.

"Your dismissed." Said Lancer.

Dash and Kwan saluted and let the office. Lancer then began to think about who to send after the Rebels, when he thought about the Imperial Prison on Casper and the warden who ran it, surly there were some elite guards there who were experts at hunting and dealing with criminals., who would be up to the task of hunting the Rebels. It was time to make some calls.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 9 The Meeting

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Lancer made a call to a prison on the other side of the planet. The prison was called Tartarus and it was ran by one of Vlad's top officers a man named Walker. Walker was a tall pale man who dressed in white clothes with grey armor, with a white western hat on his head. A hologram of Lancer appeared before Walker.

"Governor Lancer, to what do I owe this little call?" Asked Walker.

"Walker...I need you to send me some of your best men to deal with these Rebels. So far my men have failed me and the Rebels have done some serious damage. Vlad is displeased with this and he wants these Rebels dealt with immediately." Said Lancer.

"Sounds like a couple of rule breakers are causing you trouble. You give me a little information about these Rebels and I'll determine what kind of men to send out to assist you in this matter." Said Walker.

"So far all we know is there are possible two teenage boys and a Shistavanen." Said Lancer.

"A Shistavanen you say? I happen to recall that somebody helped a Shistavanen breakout of a prison transport a few years back." Said Walker.

"Really..., so dose that mean you'll help me?" Said Lancer.

"I will, in fact I'm sending you one of my best men to help deal with these Rebels." Said Walker with a grin.

"Thank you Walker. I knew I could count on you for this." Said Lancer before the hologram vanished.

Walker called his second in command to his office. A large dark skinned man entered the office. The man's name was Bullet and he was dressed in black Stormtrooper armor, a black helmet that covered his head, but not his face, and he had an eyepatch covering his left eye.

"What do you need sir?" Asked Bullet.

"I just had a nice little chat with Governor Lancer concerning the Rebels. It appears that one of the Rebels is a Shistavanen and I believe him to be prisoner 0067, otherwise know as Wulf. Now the Rebels had been causing trouble Goza and the local Stormtroopers are proving to be ineffective against them, so I'm going to send you and a small team to assist in dealing with them." Said Walker.

"I'll have a team assembled with an hour sir and will set out to Goza to deal with these Rebels." Said Bullet.

"Excellent. It's time these rule breakers learn their place in this universe." Said Walker with a smirk.

Bullet saluted and walked out of the office.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, Maddie was arriving at Mossa Inn. She entered the lobby and a purple protocol droid shuffled up towards her.

"Greetings I am E3, you must be the person my master is waiting for." Said the droid.

"I am." Said Maddie.

"This way please." Said E3 as he lead Maddie down a hallway towards one of the rooms.

On the way there they passed three men standing nearby, two of them were older men wearing blue clothing that appeared to be some kind of security guards, while the third man was younger with spiky white hair dressed in a black outfit, with a white vest. E3 lead Maddie to a door and the three men stood up to examine Maddie. The one white hair swaggered up to Maddie and looked at her face.

"So your the special guest the boss thinks can help us takedown the Empire. I must admit I'm not impress."

"Show a little more respect to our guest, Elliot." Ordered one of the two men.

"Fine." Mumbled Elliot.

The guards were fixing to search Maddie to see what she was armed with, but the room door open and a voice came out.

"There's no need for that, let her through." Said Chaos's voice.

Elliot and the guards stepped away as Maddie and E3 walked into the room and the door closed behind them. Maddie looked around and saw Chaos geared up and sitting behind a large table.

"Please sit. We have a lot to talk about." Said Chaos.

Maddie sat and faced Chaos and studied the Rebel leader using the Force. E3 went to a nearby corner and just stood there.

"Well now that I can sense you in person I can see you wear that getup. You want to appear physically strong and powerful, to establish both respect and fear in those you meet. I can also sense who you are and it makes me wonder what your parents would do if they found out." Said Maddie.

"I suppose it was futile to hide myself from a Jedi. My parents would be furious if they found out what I was doing." Said Chaos.

"I don't see why your doing this, your parents oppose the Empire and they battle them in the senate, why take the added risk by running into battle with the Rebels, with this character you created?" Said Maddie.

"The way my parents battle the Empire is strong, but it's not going to get anything done anytime soon. I understand the use of political power, but sometimes you need to use something more." Said Chaos.

"Look I don't mean to go against your ideas about using force, but your parents saved my life and hide me from the Empire during the purge. After that they set me up with a new identity. For that I'm grateful to them and I will not stand around and see their child endanger themselves or anyone with this Rebellion. The Empire is stronger then you can image and you and your forces don't stand a chance." Said Maddie.

"But...with your help and Danny's we could really have a fighting chance." Insisted Chaos.

"Danny...is my son." Whispered Maddie.

This took Chaos by surprise.

"I didn't know he was your...son."

"He is and your agents got him involved in this mess." Said Maddie with a glare.

"Danny...got involved by his own free will. Look I can kind of understand why you don't want him to get mixed in with the Rebels, but the Amitrax System needs him and you." Said Chaos.

"After the Clone Wars...I roamed the Amitrax System for years wondering what I should do. I was a Jedi survivor in a universe controlled by a viscous cruel Empire that killed my friends and comrades. I thought I would die alone somewhere, but then I met someone and I started a family. My first child can't use the force, but Danny my second child can. I thought I could just have a normal life away from all this war and conflict and now my son has aided some of your agents and now you want to recruit both of us. Danny is an untrained child! He can't handle the forces of the Empire!" Said Maddie.

"But you...can train him." Protested Chaos.

"For what purpose? The Empire has won and the...Jedi are nothing but legends." Said Maddie.

"To save the Amitrax System from tyranny. The Empire isn't all powerful, we can take them down and avenge the Jedi and all those who have lost their lives to the Empire." Said Chaos.

"You seem confident." Said Maddie.

"I've heard the story's about the Jedi's amazing feats. I have faith that you and your son can be just as amazing and help save our system." Said Chaos.

"I don't know...I'll have to think about this." Said Maddie.

"Look I'm fixing to send my agents out to rescue some Yetizs. Danny will tagalong and you and I would both feel better if you shadowed them to make sure they were safe. From what my agents have told me your son is very resourceful and he wants to help people. I think you should ask him how he feels about the Empire and you should tell him about your past to help him understand, why he can use the Force."

"Very well I will shadow your men and my son, but after this were done." Said Maddie.

"Very well then the choice is up to you. I won't force anything on you." Said Chaos as the Rebel handed Maddie a piece of paper with location of the prison transport.

Maddie took the paper and walked out of the room. Little did anyone know how chaotic the rescue mission would be and some secrets would be revealed.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Rescue Mission

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 10 Rescue Mission

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Tucker and Wulf headed towards a hanger in downtown and went inside. In the hanger there was a YV-100 light freighter with a white and red pain job. The ship was named Tempest. Tucker walked up to the ship and pushed a button lowering the boarding ramp. The two Rebels went inside and were greeted by a an R4 astromech droid with a white and green pain job and a brown pit droid.

"Hello masters Tucker and Wulf." Greeted the pit droid.

"Hey Duda. Hey Chipper. Everything on the sip running smoothly?" Said Tucker.

"Everything is shipshape. Also we just received a message about a rescue mission." Replied Duda.

Chipper went over to the ship's computer and activated the screen. A message scrolled across it telling Tucker about the mission. Apparently the Empire was planning to send a small team of captured Yetizs to one of their mining camps. Tucker knew about the mining camps and how the people were there were greatly mistreated and worked to death, especially Yetizs. Wulf looked at the screen and then at Tucker.

"No question about it Wulf, we're going to rescue these prisoners." Said Tucker as he head towards the cockpit and got the Tempest started up.

The hanger opened out and the ship flew out and into the sky. Tucker piloted the ship and landed it a little ways outside the city. Tucker then loaded up onto a speeder bike and headed to town to get Danny.

At FentonWorks, Danny was at home alone reading the old book about the Jedi order. Danny hadn't seen his mom today, his father was out fixing a ship at a customer's home, and Jazz was at the Capitol. Danny was studying a picture of a Jedi carrying a lightsaber, when he heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it. Danny saw that it was Tucker.

"Hey man you ready for a mission?" Asked Tucker.

"I am." Said Danny with a little smile.

"Alright let's move out." Said Tucker as he lead Danny to the speeder bike and they headed out.

They soon arrived at the Tempest and Tucker explained what the mission was to Danny as they got on board. Danny was introduced to Duda and Chipper. Tucker got into the pilots seat and the ship took off heading towards a military outpost a few miles from Goza. Little did the Rebels know they had a stowaway on their ship and that stowaway was Maddie, who had snuck aboard the Tempest to shadow the Rebels and make sure her son was safe.

At the military outpost, Bullet along with a dozen guards from the Tartarus were setting up a little ambush for the Rebels. The guards from Tartarus wore the standard Stormtrooper armor, but they had a red T insignia on the right side of their chest. Nearby stood Kwan, Dash, ten Stormtroopers, and six Yetiz prisoners in chains. The Yetizs were over eight feet tall with blue skin and white fur dressed in blue tunics. Kwan and the other Stormtroopers had been given specific orders to obey Bullet and assist him and his troops in any way that they could. The plan was to march the prisoners to a shuttle transport which would be lead by Bullet. The Tartarus guards would be waiting in hiding for the Rebels to come and they would ambush them. The Stormtroopers quickly went into hiding as Bullet turned to the prisoners and remaining Stormtroopers.

"Come now step lively. We don't want to keep our dear friends waiting." Said Bullet as he marched forward followed by the others.

A mile outside the base, the Tempest landed. Tucker and Wulf geared up and prepared to leave.

"What do you need me to do?" Asked Danny.

"For the time being, you'll stay with the ship. This mission will be more dangerous then the last one and for that reason, we need someone to stay behind and help guard the ship." Said Tucker as he handed Danny a stun blaster.

Danny was a little disappointed that he wasn't going on the mission, but he decided he would not complain about the task he had been given. Tucker told Danny that he would have his communicator on so Danny could hear what was going. Tucker and Wulf set out for the outpost, while Danny and the droids remained behind. In her hiding place belowdeck Maddie let out a small sigh of relief as she sensed her son's presence on the ship. At least she knew he was safe.

Tucker and Wulf snuck into the outpost and ducked behind a large container. A few yards away they saw the transport shuttle and a large group of Stormtroopers moving towards it with some Yetizs. Tucker study the group and his eyes landed on the man leading the group and recognized him. The hair on the back of Tucker's neck stood up and he glanced at Wulf, whose eyes were narrowed and his teeth were bared in a snarl.

"Wulf...take a deep breath and relax. I know...what Bullet and the guys at the prison did to you, but this could be a trap." Said Tucker as he tried to calm his friend down.

Unfortunately Wulf wasn't listening. A flashback of Wulf in a cage that kept being electrocuted by shock sticks kept flashing through the Rebel's mind and the one who was doing the torture was Bullet. Wulf stood up and let out a savage roar as he ran towards the group heading directly at Bullet intending to rip him apart with his bare claws. The Stormtroopers and Yetizs were surprised by Wulf's appearance, but Bullet remained calm and smirked. Tucker leaped out from behind the cover and fired a few stun blast and took some Stormtroopers out. A few Stormtroopers fired back at Tucker forcing him to take cover. Wulf ignored the fighting and continued to race towards Bullet, but as soon as he was a few yards away from him, Bullet's guards sprung out from hiding and fired some cables at him entangling his arms and legs causing Wulf to crash to the ground roaring angrily.

"Well it looks like we finally recaptured you prisoner 0067." Said Bullet as he approached Wulf with a shock stick.

Wulf snarled and tried to bite Bullet, but the guard just stepped out of range and slammed his shock stick into Wulf's back shocking him. Wulf roared in pain as he spasmed on the ground. The electricity travels up the cables, but didn't affect the guards holding the guns, because their uniforms were insulated from electricity.

"Wulf!" Cried Tucker as he watched his friend get hurt.

The Rebel wanted to help Wulf, but he was pinned down by Stormtroopers. The situation was not looking good. On board the Tempest, Danny heard everything that was going on. Tucker and Wulf needed help! Danny looked around for things he could use to help the Rebels, he grabbed a black facial mask to cover the bottom part of his face and a small welding torch, before he headed out. Below deck, Maddie sensed Danny leave the ship. Maddie put the hood up her robe up and quickly went to the deck to meet with Duda and Chipper.

"Who are you?" Asked Duda in confusion.

"I'm a friend and I think you should get this ship ready to fly over to that outpost, because the others are in danger." Said Maddie.

Duda and Chipper looked at one another before they went to get the ship started.

Danny carefully approached the outpost and saw what was happening. The teen needed to help his Rebel friends and turn the tide of battle. Danny saw the Yetizs and noticed that only a couple of Stormtroopers were guarding them, but they weren't paying to close attention. Danny carefully snuck up on the Yetizs and tapped one on the back. The Yetiz turned to look at Danny surprised, but the boy motioned for the Yetiz to be silent and to hold up his shackles. The Yetiz did and Danny cut through the shackles with his welding torch freeing the giant. The boy did the same with the other Yetizs and freed them. The Yetizs took advantage of their new freedom and easily overpowered the two Stormtroopers guarding them. The Stormtroopers were knocked unconscious as two Yetizs picked up their Blasters and started firing at Bullet and the other Stormtroopers taking them by surprise. The Stormtroopers with the cable guns dropped their weapons and switched to Blasters to fight the Yetizs. Tucker came out from behind his cover and joined in on the fight as he made his way to Wulf.

They managed to force Bullet and the Stormtroopers back a little, but Bullet and his forces had the superior numbers and they began to retaliate. Tucker and a Yetiz grabbed the stunned Wulf and helped him up. Danny ran over to Tucker.

"What's the plan?" Asked Danny.

Before Tucker could respond, the Tempest appeared from above and fired it's cannons at the Stormtroopers forcing them to scatter. The ship hovered twenty feet above the ground as the the landing ramp stuck out and a hooded figure leaped out performing a flip before it landed on the ground in front of the Rebels. Danny and the others starred at the figure in amazement as it pulled something out of it's robes and there was a strange sound as a glowing blue energy beam appeared in their hands. It was a lightsaber! The stranger was a Jedi! Everybody starred at the figure in shock and awe. Bullet quickly regained his composure and began shouting orders.

"Concentrate all fire on...the Jedi!"

The Stormtroopers began firing at the Jedi, who deflected the blast with the lightsaber and even managed to send a couple of blast back some of the Stormtroopers knocking them to the ground.

"Get to the ship!" Ordered the Jedi.

The Tempest landed a few yards away and the Rebels and freed Yetizs headed towards it. Danny glanced back at the Jedi. He knew the Jedi was a women because of her voice and she seemed skilled with her lightsaber. Bullet charged at the Jedi with his shock stick intending to shock the Jedi and knock her out, but the Jedi nimbly dodged out of the way and chopped the top of the stick off and delivered a powerful kick to Bullet's chest knocking him onto his back. Bullet quickly dropped the now useless shock stick and puller out a blaster as he got to his feet and fired. The Jedi deflected the blast and sent it back at Bullet knocking the blaster from his hand. Bullet was dumbfounded by the Jedi's skills. The Jedi then pointed a palm at Bullet and the officer was suddenly hurled backwards by an invisible force that made him crash into a couple of his men and into a heap.

The Jedi quickly turned to the Tempest and got on. The ship then took off as Stormtroopers fired at it, but the ship was soon long gone. Bullet staggered to his feet looking annoyed. The plan had failed, but there was something interesting Bullet had to tell his superiors.

On board the ship the Yetizs were praising the Rebels the Jedi for the rescue. Danny walked up to the hooded Jedi.

"So...your a real Jedi?" Asked Danny.

The Jedi nodded and slowly removed her hood revealing her face. Danny's mouth dropped open as he starred into the face of his mom. Maddie smiled a little at her son and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell that I was a Jedi under different circumstances Danny, but since you got involved with the Rebels and they told me about you using the Force, it was only a matter of time before you found out. There's is much I need to tell you and much I need to teach you to help you understand what we're dealing with and to survive." Said Maddie.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Survival Story

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 11 Survival Story

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Maddie starred up at her son as she began to tell her story.

"I was born in the Amitrax System and when I was young I had the ability to use the force. My parents found out and I was sent off to a planet called Coza, which had a medium size Jedi Temple. It was there I was taught the basics and when I was ready I was taken to the Coruscant System, to planet Coruscant, where I continued my studied at the Jedi Temple there. A few years later I became the Padawan to a Jedi named Adi Galia." Said Maddie.

"What's a Padawn?" Asked Danny.

"It is what you would call a Jedi in training, much like an apprentice. Anyhow I was the Padawan of a Jedi master named Adi Galia, who trained me to use the Force and to use a lightsaber. Things were going smoothly, until the Clone Wars with the Separatist and their droid armies began began. I was sent back to the Amitrax System to help with the war effort in that here and I was assigned to work a Jedi Master named Clockwork. At the time I was a Jedi Knight and one of my first big missions was to rescue the heirs of the Manson's family, they were also a rising power in the Senate, and they had been taken captive by the Separatist in an attempt to control several planets of the Amitrax System. I saved them and they were grateful for it." Said Maddie.

"That still doesn't explain how you survived." Said Danny.

"I'm getting to that. When Order 66 was launch and the Jedi were accused of being traitors, I managed to escape in a ship, but I was greatly wounded. I managed to make my way to the Manson's estate where the couple I rescued took me in and patched me up. They didn't believe that the Jedi were traitors. After I was healed up, they gave my an new identity and I traveled the system, until I came to planet Casper and I married your father. A few years later Jazz and you were born." Said Maddie.

"That...explains a lot. I have a couple more questions. Dose dad know about your past and can Jazz...use the Force like I can?" Said Danny.

"Your father knows about you past and as for Jazz...she doesn't have any Force abilities." Said Maddie.

"So...should we tell Jazz about all of this Rebellion stuff?" Asked Danny indicating the ship they were in.

"Jazz isn't ready to know about this yet, she needs to see what the Empire really is and decide who she wants to be with. In time she will learn the truth." Said Maddie.

Danny nodded and an hour later the Tempest landed in an open canyon several miles away from the military outpost a large freighter was there to meet them and take the Yetizs. When the crew of the Tempest stepped out they were greeted by Chaos and a few guards. Danny, Tucker, and Wulf were surprised to see the Rebel Commander in person, though they couldn't tell if Chaos was a guy or a girl because of the helmet and cloak. However they did see that Chaos was roughly the same hight as the teen boys. Maddie and Chaos face one another.

"I see that you rescued the prisoners and you revealed yourself to your son and my men. Dose this mean you will aid the Rebellion?" Said Chaos in a mechanical voice.

"I will. Your were right about one thing. The Amitrax System and the Rebellion need my help. It's a Jedi's duty to protect and serve others. For to long I've in in hiding living a normal life, but now I will take action and aid your forces, while I train my son." Said Maddie.

"Thank you." Said Chaos.

Maddie then leaned in close to Chaos to whisper something to the Rebel Leader.

"Besides I owe your parents a big debt and I will pay them back by keeping you safe, but your going to have to tell them what your up to sooner or later."

Chaos nodded. Everybody go back onto their ships and headed their separate ways. Maddie turned to her son.

"We have a lot of training to do. The Empire knows that there's a Jedi around and they're going to come at me with everything they can. The soldiers we faced at the outpost were just the beginning and there are far more dangerous people in the Empire who will attack us. This is a war Danny and it's going to be rough."

Danny nodded his head. He had a feeling his adventures were just beginning, he didn't know what laid ahead of him, but he was going to do his best to meet it head on and take down the Empire.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Bullet's Report

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 12 Bullet's Report

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

At the military outpost the Rebels had freed the prisoners, Bullet was fixing to make an important call to his superiors. Bullet was in the communications center and had holograms of Vlad, Lancer, and Walker before him. The three of them studied Bullet and could tell by his expression that something had gone wrong with the ambush. Lancer was the first to speak.

"How did the ambush work out?"

"The ambush almost succeed, unfortunately something unexpected happened and the plan failed." Said Bullet.

"What happened?" Asked Walker.

"A...Jedi showed up and attacked me and my forces, buying the Rebels enough time to escape with the prisoners to escape." Said Bullet.

"A Jedi?! Don't be preposterous! The Jedi were wiped out and exterminated! Surly this person that attacked you was some kind of pretender who just got lucky." Said Lancer.

"Don't call my man a liar governor. Bullet is one of my best man and he is extremely well trained, if he says he saw a Jedi then he saw a Jedi." Said Walker as he glared at Lancer.

Lancer cowered a little under Walker's gaze and looked to Vlad who looked at Bullet.

"Tell what color was this Jedi's lightsaber and did you see their face?" Said Vlad.

"The Jedi had a blue lightsaber, as for their face I couldn't see it, but I could tell by the Jedi's body shape and voice that it was a women." Said Bullet.

"Interesting. It appears these Rebels are full of surprises. Bullet you will continue to hunt the Rebels and report any new findings directly to me." Said Vlad.

"Yes sir." Said Bullet with a salute.

The holograms vanished, before Bullet left the communications room to plan out his next trap on the Rebels.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 A Few Lessons

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 13 A Few Lessons

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Maddie and Danny arrived home late and went to bed, after Maddie explained what happened to Jack. The next day Danny got up and listened to the latest anti Rebel propaganda broadcast from Governor Lancer.

"Attention people of Casper, just recently the the terrorist that call themselves the Rebel Alliance attacked a military outpost and freed six dangerous prisoners from captivity. If these so called Rebels are really a force of Justice, they would not free criminals and unleash them onto our fair planet! These Rebels are hypocrites and they must be brought to justice for the sake of our entire planet and sector!" Declared Lancer.

Danny just rolled his eyes at the lies Lancer spat. The teen then left his room and found his mom waiting in the kitchen. Jake and Jazz were no where in sight.

"You father is out repairing some ships and Jazz is at the Capital. Eat a little something and then we're going to the garage to teach you some of the basics." Said Maddie as she walked off.

Danny ate a little breakfast and headed into the garage. The garage had been cleared out and Maddie stood in the center with toolkit sitting on a oil barrel a few yards away.

"We're going to practice tapping into the Force a little to move objects." Said Maddie.

"Can you tell me what exactly is the Force?" Asked Danny.

"Well, my master told me that the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. Those who could tap into the force could do incredibly things like move objects with their will, sense the emotion's of other living creatures from faraway, bend the wills of others, and in some rare cases see the future. If someone was truly in tune with the Force they could move huge objects like Star Destroyers with their will." Said Maddie.

Danny was awed by this.

"But right now we're going to start small with this toolbox. Now close your eyes and concentrate on moving it a little." Said Maddie as she stood by her son.

Danny closed his eyes and pointed one hand at the toolbox. The teen concentrated and at first nothing happened, but then the toolbox shook a little and then it floated a couple of inches. It starred in the air for a few seconds and then it dropped back onto the barrel. Danny opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. Maddie had Danny repeat the task a couple of more times, until he managed to keep the toolbox in the air for over a minute before he dropped it. Maddie was pleased with this and decided to teach Danny another lesson, by pulling out her lightsaber and activating it.

"This is a lightsaber, it was the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight. It's a beam of pure plasma suspended in a force containment field. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. More skill than simple sight was required for its use. An elegant weapon that was an extension of a Jedi's body. It was a symbol as well. Anyone can use a blaster or a fusioncutter—but to use a lightsaber well was a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary." Said Maddie as she held the weapon.

"How is it made?" Asked Danny.

"The components are fairly simple. Every lightsaber has a standard power source, the same type used in small blasters, even in glowpanels. One of the most crucial pieces is a focusing crystal. The most powerful and sought-after gems are rare Kaiburr crystals. When the time comes and we have another Kaiburr crystal, we will build you a lightsaber of your own." Said Maddie.

Danny smiled at the thought of creating his own lightsaber. Maddie then decided that was enough lessons for the day. Danny left the garage pleased with the knowledge he just learned and couldn't wait for what his mom had in store for him next.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Dark Encounter

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 14 Dark Encounter

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The Leviathan was slowly making it's way towards a large Imperial space station. A shuttle flew out of the Leviathan and docked at the station. Vlad stepped out of the shuttle and was met by Bullet and two Imperial Officers, who went by the names O and K, both of whom were wearing white officer uniforms and dark glasses over their eyes.

"Master Plasmius." Greeted O with a salute.

"Officers, I've come here to personal set a trap for the Rebels and this Jedi that's been assisting them." Said Vlad.

"How are you going to get them to come here?" Asked Bullet.

"By putting something on this station, they won't be able to resist. A Jedi Holocron." Said Vlad as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold and blue cube.

Bullet and the officers starred at the item in awe. Vlad smiled as he placed it back in his pocket. The evil Jedi then walked forward with his men trailing behind him as they discussed the trap for the Rebels.

Lightyears away, Maddie was training Danny in the hand to hand combat of Teräs Käsi. Sweat poured from Danny's brow as he preformed the moves, his mother taught him. It was then that Maddie's communicator beeped and she answered it. A hologram of Chaos appeared.

"We just received some interesting intel about a Jedi Holocron being shipped to a space station." Said Chaos.

"What's a Jedi Holocron?" Asked Danny.

"Something that Jedi used to put data on. They usually have the teachings of past Jedi Masters and the location of Jedi Temples." Explained Maddie.

"I believe it would greatly help the two of you, but be careful when you go to get it." Said Chaos before the hologram vanished.

Danny and Maddie suited before heading towards the hanger, where Tucker and Wulf were to explain the situation. Tucker agreed to help saying he had recently gotten a hold of some old Imperial codes that should get them onto the station. The group boarded the Tempest and headed out into space. A few hours later they arrived at the station and Tucker transmitted the codes and got clearance to dock with the station. The docked and the team slowly got out of the ship.

"Tucker, you and Wulf stat with the ship, while we get the Holocron." Said Maddie before she and Danny walked off through the station.

Tucker watched them go and noticed that there didn't seem to be any Stormtroopers or Imperial Officers around, which was odd and made Tucker nervous. Wulf let out a growl expressing his anxiety.

"Yeah I hear you buddy, something about this isn't right." Said Tucker.

Deep within in station, Maddie and Danny were sneaking past a patrol of Stormtroopers, when they came across a couple of guards standing in front of a large door. The Holocron had to be behind that door. Maddie looked at her son and nodded. The two of them concentrated and used the Force to slam the two unsuspecting guards into the wall behind them to knock them out. Maddie then approached the door and opened it yo see a pedestal with the Holocron sitting on top of it. Danny walked in and starred at it in awe, before Maddie picked it up and pocketed it. It was then they heard someone clapping. Danny and Maddie spun around to see Vlad standing in the doorway clapping with a smile on his face.

"Well done, I'm impressed you made here, but then again you were always very skilled at at breaking into heavily secured places, weren't you Madeline." Said Vlad.

Danny was confused by the man, who knew his mother's old name. It was then that the young teen felt a small bit of fear from, his mother. Maddie pulled out her lightsaber and stood between Danny and Vlad.

"The names Maddie, now Vlad." Hissed Maddie, before she reached into her pocket and tossed the Holocron to Danny. "Danny no matter what happens, you take the Holocron and get out of here."

"But, mom-" Began Danny, but Maddie stopped him.

"No buts! Your nor ready for something like this." Said Maddie.

Vlad then pulled out a lightsaber that had a rancor fang decorating the end of it, before activating it. Danny starred in shock as a red beam of energy appeared in Vlad's hands. Then Maddie leaped at Vlad and their lightsabers sparked as they collided with one another. The two fighters went down the hallway as they continued to fight. Danny followed behind them not sure what to do.

"I must say Maddie, it's good to see you again after all these years. I knew you survived the Purge, you were simply to strong willed to just simply die like the others." Said Vlad as he dodged a swing from Maddie.

"I rather keep fighting, then become a traitor like you!" Declared Maddie as she swung at Vlad's chest, but the blow was deflected by Vlad's lightsaber.

"The Jedi Order was destined to fall and fade away. I just simply did what I had to do to survive." Said Vlad as he kicked Maddie in the chest and knocked her to the ground.

Vlad pointed his lightsaber at Maddie's face, grinning with triumph.

"Mom!" Screamed Danny as he used the Force to push Vlad a few feet back, but the villain quickly stopped himself and looked at Danny with interest.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. A youth that can use the Force and he happens to be the son of Maddie. It seems someone has been busy over the years." Said Vlad with a smirk as he began to walk towards Maddie and Danny.

Maddie got to her feet ready to continue the fight. Danny quickly pulled out his blaster and shot one of the pipes on the celling causing a bunch of steam to shot out in front of Vlad, preventing him from moving forward.

"Come on mom!" Shouted Danny as he grabbed his mom and dragged her down another hallway away from Vlad.

"Well played boy. Well played. Things are really getting interesting." Said Vlad as he put his lightsaber away and walked down another hallway.

Danny and Maddie made it back to the hanger and quickly boarded the Tempest. Tucker started the ship up and they headed out of the station. They were a few hundred yards away from it, when the Leviathan suddenly came out of hyperspace and appeared in front of the Rebel ship!

"Hang on everybody, were taking evasive action!" Shouted Tucker as the Star Destroyer began to fire at them.

Tucker curved the ship to the side of the Star Destroyer as a few lasers hit it's hull. The Tempest flew away from the larger ship and Tucker quickly put it into hyperdrive flying away from the scene.

"Blast those Rebels escaped!" Snarled Bullet, who was on the bridge of the Leviathan.

A hologram of Vlad appeared on the bridge next to Bullet.

"Fret not agent Bullet, the Rebels will be brought down at a later time."

Bullet just sighed and nodded.

The Rebels had gained the attention of a dangerous enemy.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 The Dark Side

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 15 The Dark Side

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The Tempest flew back to Casper. On board the ship Maddie was looking intensely at the ground, she hadn't said a word since the encounter with Vlad and Danny was worried about her.

"Who...exactly was Vlad?" Asked Danny.

"Vlad used to be a fellow Jedi, who I trained alongside with back at the Jedi Temple. We were both from the Amitrax System and when the Clone Wars started we went back to our home system to defend it. I saw Vlad a few times during the war, but then we lost touched. After I escaped the Purge, the Manson family came across some information about a Jedi turning on his fellow Jedi and slaughtering them,before he turned himself over to the Empire and declared his allegiance to them. That Jedi turned out to be Vlad." Said Maddie.

"So...this Vlad guy is going to come after us." Said Danny.

"He will." Said Maddie in agreement.

"Vlad felt...different from anyone else I've sensed, why is that?" Said Danny.

"Vlad is a servant of the dark side of the Force. The dark side is the complete opposite of the light side of the Force. The light side is what the Jedi follow and it represents all the good emotion in the universe, while the dark side represents all the negative emotions in the universe. The dark side craves fear and anger and the more it has the stronger it will get." Explained Maddie.

"The Empire is controlled by the dark side." Said Danny.

Maddie nodded and the two were silent the rest of the way home.

On the Levantine, Vlad was in the kneeling position as he made a call to the only two people he feared in the universe. A life size hologram of The Emperor and Darth Vader appeared before Vlad and looked down at him.

"Plasmius, we have received your report about the Jedi women and her child. I am most displeased that you allowed them to escape with the Holocron." Said the Emperor.

"Master...I apologize for my failure. The boy was a bit more clever then I thought and his being taught by his mother to use the Force. I sensed the boy's power and I believe he will make a great asset, once I capture him and make him join the dark side." Said Vlad.

"You seem a bit overconfident in your abilities to capture the boy and convince him to join us. You wouldn't be planning something, behind our backs now, would you Plasmius?" Said Darth Vader as he raised his hand towards Vlad.

Vlad felt like their were invisible fingers around his throat fixing to squeeze and choke him as if Vader was standing in front of him instead of lightyears away.

"I...would never betray you two! I swore my allegiance to the Empire and you've rewarded me greatly over the years. I know we're my loyalties lie." Said Vlad quickly.

The Emperor smiled slightly and the invisible fingers seemed to let go of Vlad.

"Very well, you will be forgiven for this failure, but we expect results with these Rebels." Said The Emperor.

"I will destroy the Rebels my lord, but if it's not to much trouble may I request the aid of some Shadow Guard to assist me in destroying all the Rebels in my sector and any Jedi they may have working with them?" Said Vlad.

"I will consider your request, until then work with the tools and forces you have." Said The Emperor before he and the hologram of Vader vanished.

Vlad let out a little sigh as he stood up and walked out of the room to plan his next move to deal with the Rebels.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 To The Temple

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 16 To the Temple

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The next few days Maddie used the Holocron to help teach Danny many different types of lightsaber form. There was Makashi form , Ataru form, Shien form, and Djem Sho form. Danny stood in the middle of one of the garages holding his mother's lightsaber as he practiced the various forms. Maddie studied her son as he practiced with the lightsaber, he was improving, but he still needed to practice more with the Force. Maddie decided to consult the Holocron to see if there were any Jedi Temples, she could take Danny to to help him learn to use the force better. Several of the temples were probably monitored by the Empire, but Maddie found one the Empire, might not check out immediately.

"Danny, we're heading to planet Dar, there's a Jedi Temple there that I think can help you improve your abilities in the Force." Said Maddie.

"Wait...isn't that sector notorious for pirates?" Asked Danny.

"It is, but thanks to that the Empire won't quickly head towards the temple, once we enter it. I'll admit it's dangerous, but we should be out of there before any pirates or Imperials show up." Said Maddie.

"Alright...lets do this." Said Danny.

Danny went to change clothes as he thought about all the stories and rumors, he had heard about the pirates, particularly the most feared pirate in the Amitrax System, Captain Youngblood. Rumor had it that Youngblood had once been the cabin boy of to a fierce pirate captain, by the name of Bowak, until one day Youngblood violently murdered Bowak in his sleep and declared himself captain. Bowak's first mate had challenged Youngblood to a duel, to decided who was captain and ended being killed by Youngblood. The young pirate then took over the pirate crew and began to make a name for himself. Youngblood was not a person to be trifled with and he was the most wanted criminals in the Amitrax System. Danny shivered at the thought of running into the pirate. The teen finished changing and he and his mother got into a small ship the family owned and headed into space.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 The Temple

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 17 The Temple

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny and Maddie soon arrived on planet Dar and made their way into the temple. Despite being abandoned for several years the temple was in remarkably good shape. The two travelers soon came across a large door and Maddie pointed her hand at it and closed her eyes. There was a clicking sound and the door rose up. Danny and Maddie went through it and entered a large hallway with another strange door at the end. Maddie walked over and sat in a meditative position. Danny studied the door and turned to his mother.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You will use the Force to go through that door and you will be tested, to see if you are ready to become a Jedi." Said Maddie.

"Is there something I'm supposed to look for, while I'm in there?" Asked Danny.

"You will be looking for nothing and everything." Said Maddie.

Danny looked at his mother in confusion not sure what to make of this advice. Maddie just gave her son a small smile.

"As you learn things will become clearer. Just trust in the Force." Said Maddie.

Danny nodded as he turned to the door and used the Force to open it. The teen went into the next room and the door closed behind him. Danny found himself in a room that seemed much older then the previous one with a few ancient lanterns lighting the way ahead. The boy made his way deeper and looked around, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, he entered a large chamber with several paths and tunnels and looked and then he heard the sound of running feet. Danny turned to see Chaos, Tucker, and Wulf run into the chamber carrying blaster and looking over their shoulders as if they were being pursued.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Danny as he looked at the group in confusion.

"We followed you and your mother here to make sure you were ok, but then we caught sight of a Star Destroyer sending a bunch of shuttles down here, so we came down here to get the two of you out of here." Explained Tucker.

"The planet is swarming with Stormtroopers and Vlad is with them. We all need to get out of here!" Said Chaos.

There was the sound of clanking armor and the sound of armored boots racing towards the chamber. A bunch of Stormtroopers raced into the room and began firing at the group. The Rebels returned fire. Danny didn't have a blaster, so he couldn't join in on the attack. Tucker turned to Danny.

"Get out of here, will follow you!"

Danny nodded, before he raced down the hallway he came from and entered the previous room, only to find his mom fighting Vlad. The two of them were circling each other and Danny saw that his mother was breathing hard and had some scars on her body. Vlad had no injuries on his body and he didn't appear to be tired. Maddie let out a shout as she swung her lightsaber at Vlad, but he easily deflected the blow and stabbed his lightsaber through Maddie's chest!

"Mom!" Cried Danny.

Vlad extinguished his lightsaber and Maddie fell to her knees, starring at the hole in her chest, before glancing up at Danny. Maddie tried to say something, but nothing but a weak cough escaped her lips as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground dead. Vlad let out a laugh, as Danny ran over to his mother's side and picked up her lightsaber and activated to fight Vlad, with a look of anger in his eyes. Vlad just grinned evilly at Danny.

"That's right boy, let me feel that anger of yours! Let it consume you. But watch helplessly as you allies are killed before you."

At that moment a bunch of Stormtroopers walked into the chamber dragging Chaos, Tucker, and Wulf along with them. Bullet was with them and he grinned nastily at the helpless captives as he pulled a blaster out and marched over to Tucker and Wulf.

"So long boys, you were worthy prey, but the hunt had to come to an end." Said Bullet before he pulled the trigger.

A laser blast hit Tucker and Wulf in the chest killing them both and making them fall to the ground. Danny starred at the lifeless bodies of his friends as Vlad pointed a hand at Chaos and tightened it into a fist. Chaos made a strangling noise and the Rebel leader called the air, before letting out a gurgle and dropping to the ground dead. Vlad turned to Danny and activated his lightsaber.

"You have two options boy. You can either surrender to me and be my apprentice or die a horrible death. The choice is yours."

Danny raised his mom's lightsaber up to fight, but then he remembered his mother's lesson about the Dark Side and how fear and anger were a part of it. The teen took a deep breath and calmed down as he faced Vlad.

"I will do neither. I'm not afraid of you."

Vlad gritted his teeth in anger as he swung his lightsaber at Danny, but instead of cutting the boy down, it harmlessly went through him. Danny watched as Vlad along with Bullet, the Stormtroopers, and the bodies of his mom and friends suddenly become transparent and then they all just vanished. The whole thing had been an illusion. A faint green light caused Danny to turn to one of the walls and he saw a small crystal sitting on a ledge casting the glow. Danny walked over to the crystal and pocketed it. He had no ideas what it was, but he felt like it was important. The teen then walked back to the door he entered and it opened up for him. Danny walked into the hallway, met with his mother, and showed her the crystal.

"You passed the test and not only that, but you found a Kaiburr crystal, which means you have the essential tools to build your own lightsaber. Your on your way to becoming a Jedi, Danny." Said Maddie with a smile.

Danny smiled back. The two of them left the temple, boarded their ship, and took off into space.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Pirate Capture

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 18 Pirate Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny and Maddie were leaving planet Dar, when suddenly the radar went off and alerted them about some incoming ships. At first they thought the Empire had caught up to them, but then they saw the ships and realized they weren't Imperial ships. There were two CR90 corvettes, six PB-950 patrol boats, and four light corvettes. All the ships looked a little worn down with brown grey metal and they all had symbols of a red grinning skulls. It was a fleet of pirate ships!

"Don't worry we can lose them." Said Maddie as she pressed on the controls and made the ship increase speed and head away from the fleet.

If they could just get a little further, they would be able to go into hyperspace and escape, but unfortunately more ships arrived on the scene in front of them. A Corona-class armed frigate and two EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates appeared blocking off any attempt to escape. The Corona-class armed frigate fired a tractor beam and pulled the tiny ship in. The ship was pulled into the frigate and it was soon surrounded by a large crew that was mainly made out of humans and Weequay, but there were an assortment of Quarrens, Rodias, and a few Genosians mixed into the group. All of the crew was armed with Blasters pointed at the ship. Danny made a quick destress call to Tucker and Wulf, before he and his mom stepped out with their hands up. A few humans and a Quarren marched forward and frisked both captives. A human pulled out Maddie's lightsaber and activated it. The Pirates starred at the lightsaber in awe.

"Well lads we got ourselves a great find. We have ourselves a Jedi!" Said a Weenquay.

"Aye, let's set a course for the Dutchman." Said one human.

Maddie and Danny were placed in a cell and the pirate fleet headed out. A few hours later, they arrived at an old Lucrehulk-class battleship. The prisoners were taken out of their cell and they were loaded onto a shuttle that took over yo the old battleship. Once they were aboard they were met up with a even bigger crowd of pirates.

"Move aside!" Ordered a deep commanding voice.

The crowd of pirates parted as three figures made their way to Danny and Maddie. The first was a skinny Toydarian, the second was a fierce hulking Karkarodon, and in front of them was a human who appeared to be a teenager with green hair dressed in a long black jacket and pirate hat. The trio stopped before Danny and Maddie. The human took off his hat and had a big nasty grin on his face.

"Welcome. I am Captain Youngblood, the Toydarian is my first mate, Assistant, and the big Karkarodon is my head enforcer, Meglar. Welcome aboard the Dutchman!"

Danny paled slightly. They had been captured by pirates!

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Pirate Dinner

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 19 Pirate Dinner

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny and Maddie were escorted to a large dinning room, where they sat down and the crew shackled a chain around their midsections tying the two prisoners to their chairs. Youngblood sat at the head of the table with Assistant sitting at his right side and Meglar sat at his left side. The captain was drinking out of a gold goblet, several pirates brought food to the table. A human brought Maddie's lightsaber over to Youngblood, who examined the weapon with interest before turing to his guest.

"So I'm guessing your a Jedi and we're looking at that old temple on Dar, for some reason. Tell what your business was." Said Youngblood.

"We were simply looking for any information that would help the Rebel Alliance." Said Maddie.

"So this women is a Jedi and a member of the Rebel Alliance." Said Meglar.

"Quit a catch, if it weren't for the fact we're all wanted criminals we would turn you over to the Empire and get a huge reward for your capture." Said Assistant with a chuckle.

"If you did that, you would make a great enemy of the Rebels." Said Maddie.

"As if a few Rebels would pose a greater threat to us then the Empire! We're not afraid of the empire and we're certainly not afraid of the Rebels." Said Youngblood.

"Well if your not afraid of the Empire, then why are you hiding all the way out here on this big battleship of yours?" Said Danny.

All the pirates glared at Danny. Meglar was standing up and it looked like he was fixing to run over to Danny and rip him to shreds, but Youngblood stopped him with a raised hand and the big alien sat down.

"There's no profit in fighting the Empire directly. The only thing we care about is treasure and living to spend it." Said Youngblood.

"May I ask, how you acquired this Lucrehulk-class battleship?" Said Maddie.

"Well it's an interesting story. You see a little after the fall of the Trade Federation, the Empire began taking all the the Trade Federation ships to scrapyards to be taken apart and their parts would be used to build Star Destroyers for the Imperial Navy. My former master Captain Bowak saw this as a great opportunity to steal one of the Trade Federation ships and so teamed ip with several other pirate captains and crews and they all set out to steal the lovely ship your standing in today. I killed Bowak and all the other captains are either dead or retired. The Dutchman is a good ship, though it's hyperdrive is gone and we're trying to strike a deal with a Hutt to get a new one. Once we do that will be a force to be reckoned with." Said Youngblood with a grin.

"What do you plan to do with use?" Asked Danny.

"Can we throw them into deep space Captain?" Asked Meglar.

"May I suggest, you call the Rebels and ask them for a ransom. I'm sure they would be willing to pay you for our safe return." Said Maddie.

"Very well. I will contact them." Said Youngblood.

Maddie gave him the contact number, before she and Danny were marched off to a cell. Youngblood let out a chuckle as he thought about the money, he would be getting for the ransom.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Ransom Demand

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 20 Ransom Demand

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Youngblood's crew searched the Fenton shuttle, until they found a communicator that had a line to the Rebels. Youngblood decided to call the Rebels and demand ransom from them in exchange for his prisoners. Danny and Maddie were taken from their cell and brought to Youngblood's quarts as he made the call. A holographic image of Chaos appeared before Youngblood.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Rebel Leader, Chaos. I must say its an honor to meet someone like you. I am Captain Youngblood and I want to discuss a little trade with you." Said Youngblood.

"What kind of trade?" Asked Chaos.

"I have your Jedi and a boy here. They're my honored guest and I'm willing to trade them back to you for a price." Said Youngblood.

"How do I know you actually have them?" Asked Chaos.

Youngblood signaled some of his crew to drag Maddie forward and he activated Maddie's lightsaber and pointed it at her throat.

"I believe that proves I'm telling the truth. In exchange for my prisoners, I want ten million credits. I will send you my coordinates and you can get to work on that ransom. Also don't try anything funny. I have a feeling you don't have much of an army and if you attempt to attack me and my men your plan would fail and I will start having pieces of your comrades delivered to you. You know my demands, so get to work." Said Youngblood before he ended the call.

The captain turned off the lightsaber and had his men drag Danny and Maddie back to the cell. Now all the Pirates had to do was wait for their demands to be met.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Crazy Plan

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 21 Crazy Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Chaos made contact, with Tucker and Wulf to explain the situation. Both Rebels were startled by the news.

"Look Chaos, if you need someone to deliver the ransom and get Danny and Maddie back safely then send us." Said Tucker.

"Your bravery is greatly appreciated Tucker, but I have a feeling that Youngblood, won't fulfill his end of the bargain. Youngblood is the most feared pirate in the sector and his incredibly clever. Once he has something of value he can use, he won't simply hand it over, until he can milk it for all its worth. For all we know, after we give him the ransom, he'll kill you and Wulf and try to get the Empire to pay him in exchange for Danny and Maddie." Said Chaos.

"So what are our options?" Asked Tucker.

"We a full scale attack on the pirate base, would be a terrible idea. We have no idea how large the pirate's force is and our own fighting forces are few and strained at the moment." Said Chaos.

"So if we can't fight the pirates, then why not...we let the Empire fight them for us." Said Tucker with a sly smile on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Chaos.

"Well Danny and Maddie, went to a Jedi temple in the pirate sector. The Empire have the temples rigged with special sensors that alert them if anyone has entered any of them, so after Danny and Maddie entered the temple, the Empire should have been alerted about the intrusion and since they now know that there are still Jedi in this system, then send out a big force to capture them. Wulf and me can take the Tempest and locate the Empire ships and will lead them right to Youngblood's base, where they'll start fighting each other. In the confusion Wulf and me can rescue Danny and Maddie and then will get out of there as fast as we can." Explained Tucker.

"It sounds risky, but it seems like the only good plan we have. You may proceed with your plan agents Tucker and Wulf and may the Force be with you." Said Chaos.

Tucker nodded, before he and Wulf got into their ship and took off into space to rescue Danny and Maddie.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Rescue

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 22 Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Tucker and Wulf flew in the Tempest though space. Tucker looked at the coordinates he had gotten from Chaos and then he checked the ship's radar. Four dots appeared on the screen.

"Well the easy part is done, we located the Empire's ships now we just have to lure them to the pirate base." Said Tucker.

Wulf let out a nervous growl, pretty much saying he was against the idea of being bait.

"Relax Wulf, we can outrun those Imperial ships and once we lead them to the pirate base they'll be to busy to care about us. In the confusion, will sneak on board rescue Danny and Maddie, and be on our way." Said Tucker reassuring his friend.

Wulf just sighed as the Tempest moved on.

Several miles away a Star Destroyer and four Imperial Light Cruisers we're going through space. Bullet was on the bridge of the Star Destroyer with O and K standing behind him. Bullet had been been given the Star Destroyer and the Light Cruisers to track down the Rebels and the Jedi. The Star Destroyer was named the Sentinel and it along with the small fleet were heading to Dar to investigate a alert they received from an old Jedi Temple. The Jedi and her apprentice must be on the planet and Bullet was determined to catch them this time.

"Sir our radar has just picked up a ship nearby." Called a technician officer as he pointed at his screen.

Bullet then glanced out the Sentinel's window and spotted the Tempest up ahead. The captain recognized the ship immediately.

"It's a Rebel ship. All ships after it!" Ordered Bullet.

All the ships focused on the Tempest and a dew of them fired at it. The laser blast grazed the Tempest and bounced off it's shields. Duda and Chipper who were in the back of the Tempest freaked out as the ship shook and shuddered. Tucker gritted his teeth as he piloted his ship towards the direction of the pirate base. It would be rough, but the ship would hold out. The chase continued.

On board the Dutchman, Maddie and Danny were in a cell with one human pirate guarding them. Danny was holding the Kaiburr crystal in his hands. Maddie turned to her son.

"Time for a little lesson in the Force." Said Maddie as she walked up to the cell door.

The guard was lazily leaning against the wall next to the cell and glanced over at Maddie, who waved her hand at his direction.

"You want to open this cell door, drop your weapon, and go out drinking." Said Maddie in a soothing voice.

"I...want to open the cell door...drop my weapon, and go out drinking." Said the pirate as he licked his lips and opened the door.

The pirate then dropped his blaster and walked away. Danny starred at his mom in awe as she picked the blaster up. Maddie gave Danny a small smile.

"The Force has great power over the small minded."

The two of then walked out of the room and began exploring the Dutchman trying to locate Youngblood and a way out.

Youngblood was in his captain's quarters admiring himself in a mirror. The pirate leader pulled out Maddie's Lightsaber and activated it. Youngblood grinned at the lightsaber. It was truly something to behold. What other pirate captain could brag about having a lightsaber? None! The Empire would treble at Youngblood and his crew once they got the Dutchman's engines fully working and with Youngblood and his lightsaber leading the charge no one would stand in his way.

It was then that the Tempest and the Imperial ships chasing it arrived at the Dutchman. Bullet and the rest of the Sentinel's crew were shocked at the sight of a Lucrehulk-class battleship.

"This could be the Rebels's base! They must have joined forces with the Pirates of this area and are trying to gather a force big enough to take the entire Amitrax System." Said Bullet.

"What should we do sir?" Asked O.

"All units concentrate all fire on that battleship and any ship that tries to defend it." Ordered Bullet.

"Yes sir!" Said O.

Tie fighters were deployed and the Imperial ships began firing at the Dutchman. The pirates were taken by surprise and the Dutchman received some damage, while a few other ships in the pirate fleet were destroyed. The remaining pirate ships quickly rallied and charged at the enemy ships. In the confusion, the Tempest flew towards the Dutchman and landed inside. Tucker and Wulf hopped out and went racing off to find their friends. A few pirates fired at them, but Wulf took them out with his bowcaster. The two Rebels raced down a hallway and came face to face with Meglar. The big shark alien let out a fierce growl as he swiped Wulf's bowcaster away with one of his clawed hands. Wulf let out a howl as he leaped at Meglar and the two of them crashed to the ground rolling and clawing at one another. The two fighters rolled into a cafeteria and Meglar managed to get on top of Wulf.

"Get off my friend fish face!" Shouted Tucker as he picked up a chair and smashed it on Meglar's head.

The blow seemed to anger Meglar more then hurt him. The large alien stood up and glared at Tucker with it's black eyes, before he used his powerful jaws to yank what was left of the chair out of Tucker's hands and crush it to bits before spiting it out.

"Um...sorry." Said Tucker with some fear in his eyes.

Wulf came to Tucker's rescue by smashing a table into Meglar and tackled him to the ground. The two began fighting and clawing at each other once more.

On another part of the ship Danny and Maddie found themselves near the dinning room they had eaten dinner with Youngblood a few hours ago. A group of pirates appeared and Maddie engaged them in a firefight. Danny ran into the dinning just as Youngblood himself came running in. Both people were surprised to see one another. Youngblood pulled out the lightsaber and activated it.

"Just give me the lightsaber and me and my master will be on our way. We don't want any more trouble." Said Danny.

"To late for that! The Empire is at my door and I have a feeling that your Rebel friends lead them here. For that I'm going to make an example out of you and that Jedi. My reputation will rise even higher once I killed a Jedi." Said Youngblood as he charged forward swinging the lightsaber.

Danny grabbed an empty goblet that was sitting on the table and hurled it at Youngblood. The pirate sliced the goblet to pieces and swung wildly at Danny. The teen ducked and dove under the table as the top of a chair was sliced to pieces. Youngblood then hopped onto the table and stabbed his lightsaber through it barely missing Danny's face by a few inches. Danny crawled quickly on all fours as Youngblood ran down the table slicing through it with the lightsaber. As they reached the end, Danny rolled out from underneath the table as Youngblood leaped off of it. The table collapsed to the ground in half. Danny shot to his feet as Youngblood charged at him with a thrust. The teen dodged to the side and grabbed Youngblood's arm twisting it and forcing him to let go. Youngblood staggered back as snarled in pain, before he pulled out a knife from his belt and charged at Danny. The boy dropped to his back and kicked his legs up at Youngblood using the pirate's momentum to catch him and sending crashing onto the wrecked table. Youngblood groaned in pain as Danny picked up the lightsaber and ran out of the dinning room. A few minutes later Assistant and several pirates came rushing into the dinning room and helped Youngblood up and began carrying him to safety.

Back in the cafeteria a explosion of sparks had separated Wulf and Meglar. The two fighters glared at each other intensely as blood dripped from their wounds. They wanted to continue their fight, but they realized that now wasn't the time. The two of them glared at each other one finally time before they went in separate directions. Tucker went to over to Wukf to help support him and as the two of them moved on they ran into Maddie and Danny.

"Well it's good to see your doing alright." Said Tucker.

"Thanks and I'm guessing your the ones, who brought the Empire ships here."' Said Danny.

"Yeah it was all part of the plan. Now let's get out of here." Said Tucker.

The four of them headed to the hanger and Danny and Maddie managed to locate their ship and loaded up in it. The Tempest and the shuttle headed out of the Dutchman. Outside the fight was still going on, but it appeared the Empire was winning. One of the Light Cruisers had been destroyed along with a bunch of Tie fighters, but nearly half the pirate fleet had been destroyed. The Rebels took off in one direction, while Corona-class armed frigate, the two EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates, and few other pirate ships began to head in another direction. Youngblood was bandaged up a little as he glanced out one of the Corona-class armed frigate's windows to see the Empire blasting away at the Dutchman. The massive battleship was exploding as the Empire blasted at it. Soon the Dutchman was nothing, but wreckage. The pirate captain made a vow to himself that he would strike back hard against both the Empire and the Rebels. The remains of the pirate fleet headed off into space.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 New Weapons

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 23 New Weapons

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny and Maddie arrived home at FentonWorks. After a quick shower Danny went to the shop and began to construct his lightsaber using the Holocronn to help him understand what to do. The teen connected the last wires on a thin metal tube closed the little panel and press the button to activate the blade. A thin beam of green energy shot out if the tube and glowed brightly. Danny starred at it in awe as he took a few practice swings with it. Now he had a lightsaber and could really help the Rebellion.

Lightyears away on the bridge of the Leviathan, Vlad had received a report from Bullet about the attack and destruction on the pirates's base. Though Vlad was a little pleased that a great deal of pirates had been killed, he was slightly annoyed that whatever Rebels had been in the area had escaped. The dark Jedi decided it was time to call in some outside help to hunt the Rebels and he knew just the people for the job. A few hours later two bounty hunters were on the bridge facing Vlad. The first was a women wearing red Mandalorian armor and a jetpack named Valeria Grey was a well accomplished bounty hunter who captured the criminal mastermind Maralo Eval. Next to Valerie was a huge hulking mechanical being with a black, grey, and green pain job. The being had a skull painted on the part that served as it's face. The being went by the name Skulker and he was said the be one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy.

"Bounty hunters, I have called you here for a extra special assignment. There is a group of individuals who have been causing me some trouble and my forces have failed to bring them in. One of these individuals happens to be a Jedi and another one is her apprentice. Those two will be the prime targets and I will give you ten million credits for their capture. I will also pay a large amount of money for the capture of any of the individuals with the Jedi and her apprentice." Said Vlad as he looked at the two bounty hunters.

The bounty hunters were handed every bit of known information about the targets and then they loaded up onto their ships and took off in search of their prey.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 Getting Info

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 24 Getting Info

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Valerie was piloting her 720 freighter towards planet Casper. The freighter was named the Ravager and it was painted red. The ship landed at a port in Goza and Valerie got out. According to some of the information she got from the Empire, there seemed to be Rebel activity going onion the city. Valerie knew where to find people to get information about the Rebels. The bounty hunter got a speeder bike and headed to the club Mos Holla to speak with Arok. The Hutt crime lord would probably know more about the Rebels then the Empire. An hour later Valerie arrived at the club. The bounty walked in and made her way to the bar. Valerie ordered a drink and removed her helmet to reveal her dark skin and black hair.

Valerie sipped her drink as she looked around and spotted Arok on the floor above smoking and sitting in his hover chair. The bounty hunter also noticed a couple of men harassing three women that appeared to be slave girls. Valerie frowned as she put her helmet on, grabbed a glass bottle, and made her way up to the second floor and approached the two men harassing the slave girls from behind.

"Hey." Said Valerie .

One of the men turned around and Valerie smashed the bottle over his head breaking it and knocking the man unconscious. The other man looked angrily at Valerie and tried to pull a blaster out, but Valerie hit him with a stun blast and knocked him out. The man wasn't worth an actually blaster shot. The slave girls looked at Valerie with gratitude.

"Thank you." Said the oldest looking of the three with a bow.

Valerie was fixing to respond, when she heard the sound of several blasters charging up and looked to see a dozen gangsters pointing blasters at her. Arok and a tall man in a black robe named Hotep-Ra stood before Valerie. The slave girls quickly got away from Valerie as Arok glared at the bounty hunter, then the Hutt let out a booming laugh and motioned for his men to lower their weapons. Arok said something to Hotep-Ra and the man approached Valerie.

"My master is impressed by your skills. Those two men were annoyances and we're glad you dealt with them. Now tell us why you are here. We don't see many bounty hunters like you around here." Said Hotep-Ra.

"I'm looking for a particular group of Rebels active in this city. Two of these Rebels are said to be Jedi and the Empire is offering a big reward for their capture. I came here for information and I'm willing to give sixty percent of the reward I receive after I capture the Rebels to Arok in exchange for any useful information I get." Said Valerie.

Arok summoned Hotep-Ra over to him and they engaged in a little talk, before Hotep-Ra turned back to Valerie.

"Arok is pleased with your offer and is willing to do business with you." Said Hotep-Ra.

"Glad to hear that." Said Valerie.

"We have an informant in the Rebels and according to him there's a hanger downtown that contains a Rebel ship crewed by a man and a Shistavanen. Both are friends to the Jedi and according to our informant, they along with one of the Jedi are going to meet with Chaos and discuss future strategies against the Empire." Said Shistavanen.

"Well thanks for the information. I really appreciate it." Said Valerie.

Hotep-Ra gave Valerie the hanger number and the bounty hunter left the club and got onto her speeder bike. The hunt was on.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Wounded and Capture

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 25 Wounded and Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Valerie arrived at the hanger and snuck inside. The bounty hunter saw the Tempest, but there appeared to be no one around. Valerie reached into her utility belt and pulled a small tracking device, which she attached to the bottom of the ship. Satisfied with her work Valerie left the hanger got on her speeder bike and headed back to her own ship. The bounty hunter planned to tail the Rebels to Chaos and capture them all to get a bigger reward from the Empire.

A few hours later Tucker, Wulf, and Danny were heading towards the Tempest. The three Rebels had received a call from Chaos to come meet in a city called Vala, to get some important information for the next phases of the Rebellion. Maddie had decided that since this wasn't a dangerous mission, there was no need to accompany her son. Danny and his friends loaded up into the ship and took off. In another part of the city the Ravager took off and headed in the same direction as the Tempest. Valerie looked at her screen as the tracker told her where the Rebels were going. The bounty hunter grinned as she felt the thrill of the hunt.

The Tempest landed in a field outside Vala. The Rebels found Chaos and a purple protocol droid standing next to a silver shuttle. Danny, Wulf, and Tucker approached Chaos.

"Your just here by yourself?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, I thought it would be safer if it was just me. It's easier to travel alone." Said Chaos.

"You seem confident that you'll be safe." Said Tucker.

"I can take care of myself and I am meeting with a Jedi and a couple of Rebels with a good amount of fighting experience." Said Chaos.

"Good point, so what kind of information do you have for us.?" Said Danny.

"There are two planets in the Amitrax System that I believe we can get on our side and fight the Empire. One is called Froza and the other is called Draga. I've done research on both these planets and they are both full of valuable resources and people who will be great assists to the Rebellion." Said Chaos as the Rebel leader handed Danny a data file.

While this was going on, Valerie was stealthily making her way towards the Rebels. The bounty hunter was crouched down in some tall grass and was taking careful aim at Chaos's ship with a rocket launcher located in her jetpack. Chaos and E3 were heading to the ship, when a weird look appeared on Danny's face followed by a panicked look.

"Chaos wait!" Shouted Danny as Valerie fired her rocket.

The rocket soared through the air and struck the ship making it explode. The explosion threw Chaos and E3 to the ground. Danny, Tucker, and Wulf ran towards the Rebel leader and the droid with weapons drawn. Wulf helped stand E3 up, before he bent down and picked Chaos up. The Rebel seemed to be unconscious. Valerie activated her jetpack and flew towards the group firing a blaster rifle at them. Danny deflected some of the blast away with his lightsaber, while Tucker fired some shots at the approaching bounty hunter.

"Get Chaos on to the Tempest! I'll cover you!" Said Tucker as he continued to fire at Valerie firing her to back away.

Danny nodded, before he, Wulf, and E3 headed towards the Tempest. The Rebels boarded the ship and started her up. Tucker turned away from Valerie and made a mad sprint towards the Tempest. Valerie flew after Tucker and fired a cable at him that wrapped around his legs making him crash to the ground and lose his blaster in the process. The bounty hunter landed on the ground and approached Tucker, who looked up at the Tempest and saw Danny hanging out from the door. The young Jedi looked like he was fixing to jump out and come to Tucker's aid, but the Rebel stopped him.

"Protect Chaos! Get yourself and the leader to safety!" Ordered Tucker.

Danny reluctantly nodded his head, before he closed the door and the Tempest took off into the sky. Tucker turned to face Valerie.

"That was a brave and foolish thing you just did. I would normally respect that, but since you just cost me a bunch of credits, I'm extremely mad at you now, but rest assured one way or another I'm going to get your Rebel friends." Said Valerie.

"I doubt that." Said Tucker.

Valerie raised her blaster rifle and slammed the butt of it into Tucker's face knocking him out and making him Valerie's prisoner.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 Unmasked

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 26 Unmasked

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The Tempest flew through the air, with Wulf at the controls. Danny was in the ship's small medical bay with Chaos and E3. The young Jedi could tell that Chaos was unconscious and badly hurt. Chaos's helmet and armor had to be removed before he could help the Rebel leader. Danny carefully reached down, grabbed the sides of the helmet, and pulled it off. The face of Chaos was revealed and Danny was shocked. He had first expected Chaos to be a man, but instead he saw a women's face and to top it all off the women appeared to be roughly his age, with black hair.

"Oh please tell me Lady Manson, will be ok." Said E3 as Danny went about removing the rest of the armor.

The women was wearing a light black outfit underneath her armor. Danny starred at her while he tried to recall where he heard the name Manson before. Then he recalled the people his mom saved during the Clone Wars.

"So this women is an heir to the Manson family?" Asked Danny as he examined a wound on the women's shoulder.

"She is. Her name is Samantha, though she goes by the name Sam. Though I suppose you know her as Chaos." Said E3.

"I see. Well don't you worry, Sam is a little banged up and has some light burns, but she isn't hurt to badly." Said Danny as he began to bandage Sam's shoulder.

"Oh thank the maker." Said E3.

As Danny was taking care of Sam, he kept wondering how Tucker was doing.

Tucker woke up handcuffed aboard the Ravager. Valerie stood before him.

"So...I take it from the outfit, your some kind of bounty hunter." Said Tucker.

"Your a smart one. Now why don't you tell what Chaos was talking to you about during that meeting." Said Valerie.

"Sorry lady, but I don't give personal information about a revolution to a money grubbing bounty hunter." Said Tucker.

"Like I haven't been called that before. Look pal I'm just trying to make a living. I have nothing personal against you or your Rebel friends. This is just a job nothing more, if you cooperate I might consider letting you go." Said Valerie.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Tucker as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because your a small catch. The Empire will pay me more for the two Jedi and Chaos, then for you." Said Valerie as she removed her helmet.

Tucker was stunned by Valerie's beautiful face, but he could also tell the women was dangerous just by look into her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Said Tucker.

"Some people just chose to be stubborn, oh well no matter. I'll capture the others and get the information without your help." Said Valerie as she walked off towards the cockpit.

The Ravager took off to continue the hunt.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27 Hunting the Hunter

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 27 Hunting the Hunter

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Skulker was piloting a Helot-class ship know as the Blade towards planet Casper. The armored bounty hunter made a call one of his informants. A holographic image of Hotep-Ra appeared before him.

"Hello Skulker I was wondering when would call. That young Valerie girl claming looking for information and I knew you would be calling for information." Said Hotep-Ra.

"Me and the girl are after the same targets. I want the bounties and I want to get rid of the competition." Said Skulker.

"I figured as much, lucky for you I had one of my man put a tracer on her, I would be happy to give you her coordinates in exchange for half the bounty and a favor for the future." Said Hotep-Ra.

"Fine, but this information better be good, otherwise you and I have a problem." Said Skulker.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always." Hotep-Ra before the hologram vanished.

Skulker got the coordinates and he began to pilot his ship in Valerie's direction. The Hunter was being hunted.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28 Drawing Trouble

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 28 Drawing Trouble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The Tempest made it back to the hanger in Goza. Wulf went outside to inspect the ship to see if there were any tracking devices were on it, while Danny tended to Sam. Danny was looking at the girl, when her eyes suddenly opened and she sat up looking around in confusion. Danny put a comforting hand on her and pushed her back down on the bed.

"It's ok, your with friends." Said Danny in a relaxing voice.

"Oh Miss Samantha I'm so happy to see your awake." Said E3.

Sam noticed she wasn't wearing her armor and helmet and that E3 had just called her by her real name. The Rebel gave the droid a brief glare before turing to look at Danny.

"What happened?"

"Your ship was destroyed and you were hurt badly in the explosion. A bounty hunter showed up and began to attack. Tucker distracted the bounty hunter, while the rest of us escaped in the Tempest. Tucker was captured though." Said Danny.

"I see and I guess my droid told you who I was once you unmasked me to tend to my injuries." Said Sam.

"He did...and I have to ask, if you don't mind. Why are you doing this? I know your family's position in the senate, wouldn't it make more sense for you to try to go political against the Empire. " Said Danny.

"Well at first my family was one of the loudest senate members that question and spoke out against the Empire's actions, but then other senate members who spoke out against the Empire all met with an unfortunate accident, which resulted in them dying. My parents figured that their friends fates were no accidents, but the Empire dealing with troublemakers. They became fearful of their lives and spoke less against the Empire's actions. I realized that political power wasn't going to do a thing stop the Empire, so I went behind my parents back and made contact with some Rebels. I came up with my Chaos disguise and persona and helped formed a Rebel cell in the Amitrax System." Said Sam.

"So you formed the Rebels cell to help the people of the system. It's kind of the same reason why I joined the Rebellion in the first place." Said Danny.

"We're both fighting for the same reason." Said Sam.

"So any ideas of how we get Tucker back?" Asked Danny.

Before Sam could answer Wulf walked in carrying a small flat circular device. Danny recognized it as a tracker.

"Was this on the ship?" Asked Danny.

Wulf nodded his head. Danny looked at Sam.

"I think I know how to get Tucker back, though it involves letting that bounty hunter come to us." Said Danny.

"Do what you must. You've proven yourself capable and I trust you can handle this bounty hunter." Said Sam.

Danny nodded before he and Wulf walked out of the ship.

A few miles away from Goza City, Valerie's ship was coming in, but unbeknownst to her, Skulker's ship was a few hundred feet behind her and above her. Skulker looked down at Valerie's ship and pressed a button on his controls. A probe droid popped out from underneath Skulker's ship and began to follow Valerie's ship. The armored bounty hunter chuckled as he steered his ship away and looked for a place to land. Valerie landed her ship at a docking bay and checked her instruments. The tracker seemed to still be working, so that was a good sign. The bounty hunter went to the cell and grabbed a handcuffed Tucker.

"So is this the part where you hand me over to the Empire or are you planning to release me back to my friends?" Asked Tucker as Valerie hauled him up to his feet.

"Neither. This is where I use you has a hostage and force the rest of your comrades to surrender themselves to my custody. Now let's get moving." Said Valerie.

The two of them walked outside and grabbed a speeder bike. Valerie helped Tucker get on then she got on herself, before they took off with the probe droid stealthily following them.

At another hanger, Skulker had just landed . The bounty hunter checked his computer and got a signal from the probe droid. Skulker then walked to the cargo hold and opened it to reveal four deactivated IG-88 assassin droids. The hunter pressed a button and the droids activated and came to attention. Skulker lead the four droids out of the ship and they grabbed some speeder bikes and some lances before they headed off to the probe droids location.

"This will be a good hunt." Said Skulker as he and his forces drew closer to their prey.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29 Hunter Brawl

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 29 Hunter Brawl

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny and Wulf headed towards downtown and found a market that appeared to be abandoned for the night. This was good, because the two Rebels didn't want to get citizens involved in a fight with the bounty hunter. Now all they had to do was wait. Wulf clutched his bowcaster, while Danny kept a close hand to his lightsaber. There was a tiny whirling sound and Valerie and Tucker arrived on the scene on a speeder bike. The bounty hunter stopped a few yards away from the Rebels, got off the bike, and then she helped Tucker off, while she kept a blaster pointed at him. The two then faced Danny and Wulf. Valerie kept Tucker in front of her, with a blaster pointed at his head. Danny raised his hands and took a step towards the pair. Valerie pointed her blaster at Danny.

"That's far enough Jedi." Said Valerie.

"Alright I'm cooperating. I want to make a deal." Said Danny.

"What kind of deal?" Asked Valerie.

"I want to trade my freedom, for your prisoner's freedom." Said Danny.

Tucker and Wulf looked at Danny like he was crazy.

"And why should I do that?" Asked Valerie.

"The way I figure it, is that I'm way more valuable to the Empire, then the others here and I bet the Empire has a bigger bounty on my capture then the others. I'm willingly handing myself over to you. No tricks and an easy payday for you." Said Danny.

Tucker was fixing to protest against this, but Valerie rapped, him on the head with her blaster to silence his protest. Tucker yelped in pain and groaned as Valerie turned her attention to Danny.

"I like what your saying. Alright I'll let your friend go and you hand yourself over to me." Said Valerie.

Danny began to head towards Valerie and Tucker, when suddenly the air was filled with a whirling noise coming from the East. Everybody turned to see five speeding shapes racing towards them. The group instinctively dived to the ground as the shapes raced by. One of the shapes smashed into Valerie's speeder bike and sent it crashing into one of the shop stalls making it explode. The shapes spun around and stopped before the group. Danny and the others stood up and saw that the newcomers were Skulker and four droids riding speeder bikes and carrying lances.

"Skulker!" Cursed Valerie.

"Who?" Asked Danny.

"I am Skulker. The universe's greatest bounty hunter and I have come to collect your bounties and get rid of some competition." Said Skulker.

"These bounties are mine!" Declared Valerie as she activated her jetpack, flew into the air, and began firing her blaster at the Skulker and his forces.

One of the droids was blasted off it's speeder bike, while Skulker and the remaining three droids scattered to avoid getting hit. Danny ran over to Tucker and pulled out his lightsaber, to slash through the handcuffs that bound Tucker's hands. Tucker rubbed his wrist, while he and Danny ducked behind a stall. Danny motioned for Tucker to run to Wulf, while he raced for the abandoned speeder bike and hopped onto it. Tucker raced towards Wulf, as one of the droids suddenly went after him. Wulf fired a blast from his bowcaster and took the droid down.

"Good shooting." Said Tucker as he reached Wulf.

Valerie was continuing to shoot at Skulker, but the large bounty hunter, proved to be incredibly swift on his speed bike. Skulker managed to maneuver his speeder bike behind Valerie and hurled his lance at her. The weapon flew through the air and managed to strike Valerie's jetpack causing her to lose control and crash into the ground. Valerie groaned as Skulker pulled out a blaster prepared to fire at her, but then he noticed Danny racing towards him on a speeder bike with his lightsaber raised high. Skulker turned to face Danny and charged at him firing his blaster at the young Jedi. Danny felt the heat of the laser blast as, they missed his face by mere inches. The two fighters drew closer and closer. It seemed they were about to have a head on collision, until Danny curved slightly and swung his lightsaber at Skulker's speeder slicing the front of it off and making Skulker lose control and crash into a fruit stand with a thunderous crash. It seemed like the bounty hunter was down.

Nearby, Valerie was stumbling to her feet dazed, with one of Skulker's droids charging at her with it's lance. Tucker saw what was fixing to happen and ran towards Valerie and tackled her to the ground, just barely avoiding being impaled by the droid's lance as it flew by. Valerie and Tucker laid on the ground and the droid was fixing to spin around and try impaling them again, when Valerie sat up and fired a quick burst from her blaster, nailing the droid in the chest and knocking it off of it's speeder bike. Valerie then turned to Tucker.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." Said Tucker.

It was then that Skulker burst from the remains of the fruit stall and faced Danny. The Jedi charged forward on his speeder bike intending to smash into the bounty hunter, but Skulker shot his hands out and stopped the speeder in it's tracks. Danny let out a startled gasp as Skulker picked the speeder bike up and tossed Danny off of it. The teen hit the ground and his lightsaber landed a few feet away from him. Skulker raised the speeder bike over his head and prepared to smash it down on Danny, when a blast from Wulf's bowcaster hit the bike and it exploded into pieces making the bounty hunter stumble back. Wulf took this moment to leap forward and slash Skulker with his claws knocking him to the ground. Danny got to his feet and ran to get his lightsaber as Wulf leaped onto Skulker and began to claw at him. Skulker let out an angry bellow as he slammed one of his fist into Wulf and knocked him off. The bounty hunter stood up and pulled out a long metal fail from his armor and swung it at Danny. The Jedi swung his lightsaber and slashed the fail to pieces as he charged at Skulker. The bounty hunter activated a flamethrower on his right wrist and fired a blast of flames at Danny, but the teen dived underneath the flames and slid between Skulker's legs slicing at them as he went through. There was a slice sound as Skulker toppled forward with his legs cut in half. The bounty hunter rolled himself onto his back and tried to blast Danny with his flamethrower, but the Jedi sliced his arm off, followed a few seconds by the other. The Jedi deactivated his lightsaber as he stood over the defeated bounty hunter. The others gathered around to look down at Skulker.

"Is...he dead?" Asked Tucker.

It was then that Skulker's chest opened up to reveal an odd sight. Seated in a tiny control chair was a Zilkin with green skin and red eyes, wearing a grey uniform. The Zilkin glared up at the group.

"So this is the great Skulker." Said Valerie in a mocking voice.

"Oh that's right laugh it up! You have made a great enemy this day! You ruined my suit and humiliated me! I'll admit your tougher then I though Jedi, but this isn't over." Spat Skulker in a high pitched voice.

"Oh yeah, why don't I just step on you." Said Tucker with a smirk.

Skulker glared at Tucker then leaped from his control chair and onto his face! Tucker screamed as he stumbled around waving his arms. Wulf tried to yank Skulker off of Tucker's face, but the tiny bounty hunter leaped off and landed a few yards away. Skulker then let out a whistle and his remaining droid came racing in. The Zilikin jumped onto the droid and they speed away from the market.

"Well that was weird." Said Valerie.

"So where does that leave us?" Asked Danny facing the bounty hunter.

"Well, I've decided to let you all go. Your pal managed to save me and I just had the satisfaction of seeing Skulker get beat and humiliated. Your free to go, but the hunt is still on. It's nothing personal, just business." Said Valerie.

"Fine by me." Said Danny.

Valerie turned and began to walk away. Tucker watched her leave with a sad look in his eyes. Danny and Wulf looked at Tucker.

"What's with the look?" Asked Danny.

"Oh...it's nothing. I'm...um just sad to see her go. I mean we could have convinced her to join us! She would have been a great addition to the Rebels." Said Tucker as his cheeks flushed a little.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Now let's head back to the ship." Said Danny with a little smirk on his face.

The Rebels left the market and headed back to the hanger.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30 Looking Into

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 30 Looking Into

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny, Tucker, and Wulf returns to the hanger and the Tempest. Sam was there waiting for them with a blaster by her side.

"I see you made it back and you got your friend back." Said Sam.

"Who are you?" Asked Tucker.

"The names Sam, but I think you know me better as Chaos." Said Sam.

"Oh it's an honor to meet you!" Said Tucker as he straightened up and gave a salute.

"At ease Tucker. There's no need for that." Said Sam with a small smile.

"So what's going to happen now?" Asked Danny.

"Well I had E3 make contact with some of our forces to come pick me up. I thank you for your help in rescuing during that ambush, however I'm greatly bothered about that bounty hunter finding us. Only your group and a few of my most trusted people knew about the meeting, which means there's a traitor in our midst. I need to figure out, who it is, before they do something even worse next time, like give the Empire information." Said Sam.

"Well good luck with that. Will study the plans you gave us and try to see if we can find any information about a traitor on our end." Said Danny.

An hour later, a shuttle arrived at the hanger and Elliot and a couple of guards stepped out to help Sam and E3 aboard. The shuttle then left. Danny decided to head home and said goodbye to Tucker and Wulf.

At another hanger Valerie was in her ship taking her armor off and thinking about the recent events. The Rebels were an interesting group and the one she had held captive had rescued her. It was certainly an odd feeling, being rescued by someone you hunted.

In another hanger, Skulker and his remaining droid had returned to their ship. Skulker was furious about his defeat and vowed revenge on the young Jedi. The Zilikin ordered his droid to gather up a bunch of spare parts to begin constructing a new battle suit for himself, so you could go after the Rebels again.

Danny returned home and told his mother about what happened. Maddie was glad to hear that her son was ok and that he managed to handle the situation, but she told him next time, he was in a situation like that, to contact her, so she could help. Danny agreed and went off to bed. The day had been incredibly interesting and the young Jedi wondered what challenges, he would face next.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31 Bounty Bar Brawl

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 31 Bounty Bar Brawl

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

A few days after the bounty hunter incident, Tucker and Wulf moved the Tempest to another hanger. As this was going on Wulf noticed that Tucker seemed to be distracted about something. The young Rebel kept thinking about the bounty hunter who captured him. The women was both beautiful and deadly and Tucker found himself attracted to her and he wanted to know more about her especially what her name was. Tucker decided he was going to search the shadiest parts of the city for the bounty hunter. As he was fixing to leave the Tempest, Wulf stopped him with a confused look.

"I'm just going to do a little recon and gather some information from downtown Wulf." Said Tucker as he walked by his friend.

Wulf looked like he was fixing to follow, but Tucker stopped him with a raised hand.

"I need to do this alone buddy. The Imperials might see us together and figure out who we are. Don't worry I'll be careful." Said Tucker as he walked off.

Would just sighed and went to do some work on the Tempest. Tucker began his search by asking around a few clubs, by pretending he was looking for a bounty hunter to do a particular job. After a few hours of asking, Tucker eventually found himself in a bar called the Roaring Raider. It was a medium size bar with a few customers. Tucker saw Valerie sitting alone at a table near the bar with, her helmet off. The Rebel took a deep breath and walked over to the table and sat across from Valerie. The bounty hunter looked at Tucker with a small look of surprise, which turned into a frown.

"Hey, you don't mind if I join you do you?" Asked Tucker giving Valerie a smile.

"What are you doing here Rebel?" Asked Valerie.

"Oh you know out for a stroll and by the way my names not Rebel, it's Tucker by the way. Now that I've told you my name why don't you tell me yours." Said Tucker.

"It's Valerie. You should know there's still a bounty on your head and I still plan to collect on it." Said Valerie.

"Yeah I figured that, but what if I made you a job offer." Said Tucker.

"What kind of offer?" Asked Valerie.

"Join the Rebels. I've seen what you can do and we can use someone like you to fight alongside us. There are a few high ranked people in the Rebels, who I'm sure, would be more then willing to pay you for your help." Said Tucker.

"Alright, even if I agree to this, what makes you think the Rebels stand a chance against the Empire. I enjoy fighting for a cause, but it should be a cause, where the chances of winning and surviving are high." Said Valerie.

"Well I won't deny that the odds aren't in the Rebels favor, but that doesn't mean the Empire is unbeatable. Everyday people are seeing the cruelty of the Empire and their standing up against it. I think you should join use. I can tell that you have no real love for the Empire, otherwise, you've would have tried to capture us after we beat Skulker." Said Tucker.

Valerie looked at Tucker and she was fixing to respond, when the door to the bar opened and in marched three fearsome newcomers. A frown appeared on Valerie's face as she recognized who walked in. It was a trio of bounty hunters who called themselves the Trinity of Doom. The first bounty hunter was a short women named Nightmerica who had green hair and a badly burnt face, who wore a black and red stripped shirt, black pants, two metal gloves that had spikes on the fingers, and a green fedora hat. The second bounty hunter was a human cyborg named Terminatra, who had a red cyborg left eye, a metal left arm, dressed in a black outfit, and had black hair in a short ponytail. The last bounty hunter was a large green skinned female Trandoshan named Femalien who wore a black and grey jumpsuit. The Trinity of Doom walked over to Valerie's table and stood there.

"What do you three want?" Asked Valerie.

"Oh just came to see how, you were doing, oh and Skulker paid us to hurt you. Apparently you cost him a big bounty and he wants you to suffer for that." Said Terminatra.

"Well I just have one thing to say about that." Said Valerie.

Valerie's muscle tensed up as she put both hands underneath the table and hurled it up at the three bounty hunters. The table caught Terminatra by surprise and knocked her to the ground, while Nightmerica and Femalien jumped to the side. The other customers screamed and ran out of the bar in a panic, Valerie tried to pull out a blaster, but Femalien slammed into, lifted her up and slammed Valerie onto the bar. The armored bounty hunter dropped her blaster as the Trandoshan laughed cruelly as she dragged Valerie across the bar. Tucker tried to come to her aid, but Nightmerica saw him and began to chase after him swinging her clawed gloves at him. The Rebel retreated back and tripped over Valerie's helmet falling to the ground. Nightmerica grinned as she stabbed one of her clawed gloves down at Tucker, but he managed to roll away and grab Valerie's helmet as he stood up. Tucker then swung the helmet like a club and struck Nightmerica across the face with it sending her stumbling back. The Rebel chased after the bounty hunter swinging the helmet and forcing Nightmerica to retreat back. Femalien continued to drag Valerie across the bar, until Valerie grabbed a bottle and smashed it across Femalien's head making her let go and stumble back. Valerie got off the bar and charged at Femalien, who took a wild swing at her, but Valerie ducked underneath it and slammed her foot into the back of Femalien's leg forcing her to take a knee. The armored bounty hunter then leaped onto Femalien's back and wrapped her arms around the alien's throught and began to squeeze. Femalien made a chocking sound as Valerie squeezed her neck and then she stumbled to her feet trying to yank, her assailant off, but had very little luck. After a few minutes Femalien lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground. Valerie released her grip and stood up, just in time to see Tucker deliver another blow to Nightmerica's face with the helmet knocking her out.

"Nice job." Said Valerie as she reached a hand out for her helmet.

"This helmet has some pretty good craftsmanship. It's very hard." Said Tucker as he handed the helmet to Valerie and she put it on.

There was a shudder as the table that Valerie had tossed was knocked off the ground and Terminatra stood up glaring at Valerie. The cyborg stormed towards Valerie fist raised and Valerie took up a combat stance. Terminatra threw a punch at Valerie, but she blocked it and delivered a punch to Terminatra's gut knocking her back. Valerie charged forward to deliver another punch, but Terminatra caught, her fist with her metal hand and twisted making Valerie shout in pain, before the cyborg delivered a powerful punch of her to Valerie's chest knocking her to her back. Terminatra closed in on Valerie, who quickly scrambled to her feet and threw a kick into the cyborg's left side making her stumble back a little, but she quickly recovered and slammed her metal fist into Valerie and sent her crashing into a wall. The cyborg bounty hunter closed in on Valerie.

"Time to say goodbye Valerie." Said Terminatra as she prepared to slam her robotic arm into Valerie's head.

There was the sound of a blaster going off and Terminatra looked at her metal arm and noticed the hand had been blown off. Tucker stood a few yards alway holding Valerie's blaster. Valerie took advantage of the situation, by slamming an uppercut into Terminatra's face knocking her to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Thanks...for that." Breathed Valerie as she looked at Tucker.

"Your welcome." Said Tucker as he gave Valerie, her blaster back.

The two of them walked out of the wrecked bar together.

"So...I'll give your offer a little thought. Also since you helped me out I'll tell you that the guy who gave me information about your meeting gave it to me from some guy in the Rebels, though he didn't give me a name." Said Valerie.

"Well it's a start. Thanks and I hope you join use." Said Tucker with a small smile.

"Your welcome and be careful." Said Valerie as she began to walk away.

Tucker began to walk back to the hanger satisfied with learning the bounty hunter's name and for getting a little information. The night had been interesting.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32 Shadowy Dealings

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 32 Shadowy Dealings

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

It was nighttime and at the Capitol in Goza, Jazz was walking out and looking for a taxi to take home. The teen was carrying some files in her hand as she passed a dark alleyway. Jazz didn't notice a large patch of the darkness from the alleyway begin to follow her. The girl was walking down a quit street, when suddenly she heard a growl from behind and turned around to see what appeared to be a wolf like creature made out of darkness. Jazz screamed and took off running as fast as she could the creature following her in fast pursuit. The teen ran for several minutes, until she ran into the street and nearly got run over by a young blond haired man wearing a brown jacket and riding a speeder bike. The man stopped the speeder bike and avoided colliding with Jazz.

"Help! There's some kind of monster after me!" Screamed Jazz as she pointed frantically at the shadowy creature.

The man turned his head and saw the creature come out into the street.

"Hop on!" Shouted the man.

Jazz hopped onto the speeder bike and wrapped her hands around the man's midsection tightly. The speeder bike took off leaving the shadow creature behind, which had a big evil grin on it's face before it enter a dark alley and vanished from sight. The man piloted his speeder bike a few blocks, before he asked for Jazz's address. Jazz shacking gave the man her address and he flew his speeder bike to FentonWorks.

"Thanks...for the ride mister, um what's your name?" Said Jazz as she got off the speeder bike.

"The names Johnny and a cute thing like you shouldn't be walking the streets at night by herself." Replied the man with a cocky grin.

"Well it's nice to meet you Johnny. My name is Jazz by the way. I should probably call a taxi to the Capitol now before I leave it from now on." Said Jazz.

"Hey why waste the credits. I'm more then happy to give you a ride back to your home and all it will cost you is a pretty smile and a little conversation." Said Johnny with a smile.

"Well that's a nice offer. I think I'll take you up on that." Said Jazz.

"I'll catch you later Jazzy." Said Johnny with a wink, before he drove off.

Jazz let out a pleasant sigh, before she headed into her house. Johnny drove his speeder bike to an old warehouse a few miles away from Fenton works. The warehouse door opened and Johnny went inside and got off his bike. The shadowy creature that chased Jazz earlier stepped out from a dark corner and revealed itself to be a black furred Defel.

"We did good tonight Shadow. I got that girl to fall for my charm. Now I just have to hang with her and use her to get some juicy info on the Empire's business. That info can prove to be a big score and I bet that girl has some access codes to some serious political places, we just have to get the codes and find the right people to sell them to." Said Johnny with a grin.

Shadow grinned back. A shadowy scam was in the works and Jazz was going to be used.

A few lightyears away on a planet called Gothca, Elliot the Rebel was nervously pacing around his room and looking at a holographic projector. The device then turned on and a small hologram of Hotep-Ra appeared.

"Hello Elliot, how are?" Said Hotep-Ra.

"I'm not doing OK! I gave you that information about Chaos's meeting and the bounty hunter you gave the info to failed to capture her. Now Chaos knows there's someone giving information out to criminals! It's only a matter of time, before I'm found out!" Shouted Elliot.

"Calm yourself Elliot. There is a solution to this problem. You just need to dirty your hands a little." Said Hotep-Ra.

"What do you mean?" Asked Elliot quietly.

"Your going to lure Chaos away from the Rebels and your going to capture her and bringer her here to Arok's club. Will make an arrangement to hand her over to the Empire for a large sum of credits and to secure a few of Arok's less legal enterprises. You'll get a reasonable sum of credits for your troubles and will transport you to a planet of your choosing with a new identity." Said Hotep-Ra.

"You expect me to capture Chaos, by myself?" Asked Elliot.

"Oh don't fret. I'll send a trio of skilled bounty hunters to back you up. I'll give you their contact information and they'll help you out. There is nothing to worry about." Said Hotep-Ra before his hologram vanished.

Elliot let out a sigh as he starred at the floor uncomfortable about what he had to do.

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33 Captured Chaos

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 33 Captured Chaos

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

On planet Casper, Sam and E3 were entering Goza city. Sam was in her Chaos outfit and had been summoned to Goza city, by Elliot, who wanted to discuss an urgent matter in person. The Rebel leader suspected that Elliot had something to do with the bounty hunter attack on the meeting, but she decided to speak with Elliot first to confirm her suspicions. Elliot had asked Sam to meet, him at an abandoned hanger near downtown. Sam and E3 made their way to the hanger and found Elliot standing nervously inside.

"Alright Elliot, what's this important matter you want to talk about?" Asked Sam.

"Well...Chaos...I'm afraid we've been compromised and I...have to take some drastic measures." Said Elliot as one of his hands was hidden behind his back.

"So your the one that sold that information about that meeting and got that bounty hunter sent after me and the others. Now your planing to betray me again." Said Sam with a hint of disgust.

"It...was nothing personal ok. This whole Rebellion is...doomed to fail and I'm just a guy trying to survive and make a living. It's a big galaxy Chaos and I'm just trying to make my way in it." Said Elliot as he pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Sam.

"You made a bad choice." Said Sam as quickly pulled out her own blaster and fired at Elliot.

Elliot yelped in shock as he dived to the ground to avoid the shot. The traitor then scrambled to his feet to fight, but Sam charged at him and tackled Elliot into a large crate making him drop his blaster.

"Who are you working with?" Demanded Sam.

Elliot looked at Sam fearfully and was fixing to speak, when another figure appeared behind the Rebel and slammed a fist into the back of her head. Sam dropped to the ground with a groan and Elliot looked at the person that came to his aid. That person was Terminatra. There was a yelp from the other side of the hanger and Elliot turned to see Femalien and Nightmerica grabbing E3 and putting a restraining bolt on him. After that was done Terminatra came over and picked Sam up and slung her over, her shoulder.

"We got the package, let's go meet up with the boss." Said Terminatra.

The bounty hunters moved out with Elliot and E3 right behind them. Chaos had been captured.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34 Distress Call

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 34 Destress Call

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The group of bounty hunters and Elliot traveled to Arok's club where they met with the crime lord himself in a private room. Arok sat in his hover chair, with Hotep-Ra and a large T'surr named Behemoth. Desiree stood nearby with an a tray with some drinks on it. Femalien placed an unconscious Chaos before Arok and Elliot stood before the crime lord.

"Oh great Arok I present Chaos the leader of the Rebels and I shall now reveal her identity to you." Said Elliot as he removed Chaos's helmet and exposed Sam's face.

Arok and Hotep-Ra starred at Sam in awe and then Arok let out a big hearty laugh. Elliot smiled a little and then he pointed at E3.

"I also brought you this nice protocol droid as a bonus, your greatness."

Arok glanced at E3 then, he whispered something to Hotep-Ra, who signaled Desiree over to them.

"Yes master." Said Desiree.

"Take this droid down to storage." Ordered Hotep-Ra.

Desiree nodded and lead E3 out of the room.

"So about my pay?" Asked Elliot.

"You will receive, your money after we've made a deal with the Empire." Said Hotep-Ra as he motioned for Behemoth to picked Sam up and carry her to a cell.

"What about us?" Asked Terminatra.

"Well if you stay, we have some more work for you. We're about to make a big deal with the Empire and we can use people of your skill to make sure nothing goes wrong." Said Hotep-Ra.

"Alright will help you out, but we expect to be paid well." Said Terminatra as she exchanged looks with the other bounty hunters.

"Splendid. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to send out a few messages and get in contact with the Empire. You may all go and help yourselves to the club's activities." Said Hotep-Ra.

The bounty hunters and Elliot walked out of the room. Hotep-Ra then went about sending out a message to several know bounty hunters offering them a large amount of credits for a protection job. After that was done Hotep-Ra made several calls to the Empire, until a hologram of Bullet appeared before him and Arok. The Imperial Hunter looked at the two criminals with a little disgust.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"We wish to make a deal with the Empire. My master Arok has something the Empire wants." Said Hotep-Ra.

"And what would that be?" Asked Bullet.

"Chaos." Boomed Arok with a smirk as he took a puff on his Hookah.

Bullet looked at the Hutt doubtfully.

"We're series. We have Chaos and were willing to hand the Rebel leader over to you for a few things." Said Hotep-Ra.

"Fine I believe, you name the time and place and will meet." Said Bullet.

"Excellent, I promise you won't be disappointed. Will give you a time and a place soon." Said Hotep-Ra with a smirk as he ended the call.

In a storage room Desiree was with E3. The slave woman eyed the droid's restraining bolt. Without a word Desiree yanked the bolt off of E3, who sputtered a little as it was removed.

"What are you doing?" Asked E3.

"I'm helping you, rescue your master, but I'll only help you if you get your Rebel friends to rescue me and a few of the other slaves." Said Desiree.

"Alright, but I need to contact them first." Said E3.

Desiree looked around and then, she pushed a crate to the side to reveal a hidden communicator. The slave handed the communicator to E3 and he began to make a call to Maddie.

At FentonWorks, Maddie and Danny were in the garage meditating, when Maddie's communicator went off. Maddie answered it and a hologram of E3 appeared.

"Oh Ms. Fenton, I have terrible news! Master Sam and I have been captured by a horrible being called Arok the Hutt and he plans to give Sam over to the Empire!" Cried E3.

The droid then went on to tell Maddie and Danny everything that happened, including the deal he made with Desiree.

Maddie told E3, to remain calm and not to panic, she also told him to keep them informed about what was going between Arok and the Empire, before she ended the call. The Jedi looked at her son and told him to get Wulf and Tucker to tell them what was going on. Trouble was coming.

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35 Dangerous Gathering

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 35 Dangerous Gathering

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Sam groaned as her eyes opened and she found herself in a cell. The images of Elliot betraying her flashed through her mind and she gritted her teeth in frustration. It was then that Arok, Hotep-Ra, and a couple of gamorrean guards appeared before the cell. Sam studied the crime lord with an angry look. Arok just laughed and began speaking in basic with his booming voice.

"The infamous Chaos, is actually Samantha Manson of the great Manson family. I must say your full of surprises. The Empire will pay well for you."

"You won't get away with this!" Spat Sam.

"Oh I'm afraid we will." Chuckled Hotep-Ra as he unlocked the cell door.

The gamorrean went into the cell and hauled Sam out. The young women yelled and kicked at her captives, but it did little good. Arok laughed as he lead the way out of the dungeon followed by the others. The Hutt crime lord and several of his men left the club and boarded a sail barge, which left Goza City. Arok had a large castle like structure several miles away from Goza. The castle served as Goza's home and main base of operations. The sail barge arrived at the castle and everyone got out. Sam was taken to another cell to be held captive, until the Empire arrived. Hotep-Ra went to another part of the castle to see if any of the bounty hunters, he had called had shown up.

Valerie stood in a courtyard in Arok's palace eyeing the other hunters, who had shown up. A few yards away from Valerie there were two humans named Andy and Fran. Andy was tall with blond hair and a short beard, dressed in blue pants, a white shirt, and green vest. Fran was short with red hair dressed in a purple shirt, short skirt, and pink glasses. The two humans looked more like produce sellers or people, who sold organic fuel, then bounty hunters, but Valerie saw the blasters hidden beneath their clothes and there was a a large nexu, sleeping at Andy and Fran's feet. The nexu was named Scardey and it was Andy and Fran's pet. Next to them were two other humans wearing black and green armor. The armored humans were a man named Sullivan and a women named Brenner. Sullivan and Brenner were a team of bounty hunters that called themselves the Extreme Bountybusters.

Across from the other bounty hunters were three alien bounty hunters. The first was a keshiri dressed in a grey bodysuit named Ving, the second was a blue furred trianii dressed in black shorts and a shirt named Felos, and the last one was a dark grey vaathkree wearing only a large belt around his rocky body named Rockwell.

Valerie knew all these bounty hunters by reputation. All of them were dangerous and she was glad she didn't see any sign of Skulker in the gathering.

At that moment Hotep-Ra walked into the courtyard followed by the Trinity of Doom. Terminatra and her comrades shot Valerie a murderous look, but they didn't do anything else. Hotep-Ra looked as the assembled bounty hunters and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. I have called upon you all because you are all affective at what you do. Your the best of the best and this job requires the best. You see my master is fixing to make a deal with the Empire. He has someone the Empire wants and he wants all of you to be around to make sure nothing goes wrong. With all of your skills I have utter confidence this deal will go down smoothly and you will all be greatly rewarded."

The tall man then turned and left the courtyard. Nightmerica pointed a finger at Valerie and then she slid it across her throat, before she and the rest of the Trinity of Doom walked off. Valerie had to watch her back, while she was here. One thing for certain about this whole thing, was that this was a dangerous gathering.

To be continued.


	36. Chapter 36 On the Move

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 36 On the Move

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Maddie and Danny were at FentonWorks with Tucker and Wulf, when they got another call from E3 telling them where he and Sam had been taken. E3 also gave Maddie some contact numbers of Rebels they could call on for help. Maddie quickly made the calls. The group then headed outside the city where they saw two shuttles land before them. The first shuttle opened up and five Yetizs marched out. One Yetiz was a few inches taller the the others and he had a short blue cape and a robotic left arm. The Yetiz with the robotic arm walked up to Danny and Maddie and bowed to them.

"Greetings honorable Jedi. I am Frostbite and when I got your message I came as fast as I could. The Rebels have helped rescue my people from the Empire. The people of Froza are very grateful and we are ready to help those who have helped us."

"We appreciate your help." Said Maddie with a bow.

The next shuttle opened and out walked a dozen men wearing blue crisp outfits being lead by a grey skinned bald man with red eyes dressed in a black coat and hat. The grey skinned man approached Maddie and and Danny and tipped his hat to them.

"Hello there. The names Amorpho and infiltration dangerous places is my specialty."

"So how do you do that exactly?" Asked Tucker.

"Well allow me to demonstrate." Said Amorpho.

Everyone watched in awe as Amorpho's body shifted and changed into Tucker.

"I can also do voices." Said Amorpho in a perfect replica of Tucker's voice.

Amorpho then changed into Danny, then Maddie, then Wulf, and then into Frostbite, before changing back into his regular grey skinned form.

"A shi'ido. Your shapeshifting skills are quit impressive and I'm sure they'll come in handy for this mission." Said Maddie.

The Rebels all loaded up in the shuttles and headed off to Arok's palace.

At a Imperial outpost, Bullet was preparing a force to go to Arok's palace. Three Gozanti-class Cruisers stood before Bullet along with four AT-AT Walkers. Bullet and two dozen Stormtroopers loaded into one of the cruisers and took off. The other two cruisers lifted up and went over to the walkers and attached some clamps to them. The cruisers then took off after Bullet's cruiser.

The Rebels and the Empire were on the move.

To be continued.


	37. Chapter 37 Storming the Castle

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 37 Storming the Castle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The Rebels arrived at Arok's palace first and parked their ships behind a bunch of large rocks. Maddie, Danny, and Tucker climbed to the top of the rock with some binoculars to look at the palace. Several minutes, later and Imperial Cruiser landed a few yards from the palace. The cruiser doors opened and out marched Bullet and two dozen Stormtroopers. Bullet signaled six of the Stormtroopers to stay with the cruiser, while he and the rest of the Stormtroopers marched up to the palace gates.

"Well it looks like our favorite Imperial is here." Muttered Tucker.

Danny looked at the Stormtroopers and noticed that two of them were carrying some metal cases.

"Looks like Arok is cutting a deal with Bullet for Sam." Said Danny.

Amorpho joined the others on the rock with some binoculars and spotted a gamorrean and a dark skinned human wearing some light armor and a helmet patrolling outside the palace.

"I do believe, I've spotted our ticket in." Said Amorpho as he signaled Tucker to follow him.

Tucker and Amorpho snuck over to a large rock near the palace and crouched down.

"So how exactly do we go about this?" Asked Tucker.

"I'll demonstrate. You deal with the human, I'll deal with the gamorrean." Said Amorpho as he changed into a large chested red haired women wearing a tight grey outfit and stepped out from behind the rock and faced the two patrolling guards.

The gamorrean and the human starred at the the transformed Amorpho in confusion. The transformed Amorpho smiled at the guards and winked at them, while this was going on Tucker crept up behind the guards from the other side, got behind the human and zapped him with a stun blast, from his blaster. The guard let out a yelp and collapsed to the ground. The gamorrean spun around and faced Tucker with it's ax raised high to attack, but Amorpho transformed into a gamorrean and spun the guard around and delivered a powerful punch to the other gamorrean's face and knocked him out.

"There we go. I got my disguise, now just take that man's outfit and will sneak on in." Said Amorpho as he picked up the gamorrean's ax.

Tucker grabbed the human guard, dragged behind him behind the rock, removed his helmet and clothes, and put them on. Amorpho dragged the gamorrean behind the rock and he and Tucker tied them up. The two Rebels then headed over to their comrades and explained how, they planned to sneak into the palace. One of the Yetiz and a human were sent out to get the two unconscious guards and put them in a small cave nearby. Maddie studied Tucker and Amorpho in their disguises.

"We need to sneak in and cause a conflict between Arok and Bullet's forces. To do that, we need to have at least one of use disguise themselves as a Stormtrooper."

"I volunteer for that." Said Danny.

"Alright, it'll be good practice for your Force training." Said Maddie.

Danny climbed onto a high rock and focused on one of the Stormtroopers by the cruiser. The young Jedi picked one and began to probe his mind a little, before slipping the solider a mental suggestion to go for a little walk and patrol the area. The Stormtrooper turned away from the ship and the other Stormtroopers and began to walk away.

"Where are you off to?" Called one of the other Stormtroopers.

"Going for a little walk and do some patrolling." Said the Stormtrooper as he walked off.

Danny watched the Stormtrooper walk away from the cruiser and head towards a group of large rocks. The young Jedi quickly made his way to the rocks and found the Stormtrooper casually walking ahead of him. Danny quietly walked up behind the unsuspecting Stormtrooper and delivered a quick hand strike to the back of the solider's neck. The Stormtrooper let out a groan as he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Danny went about removing the Stormtrooper's armor and putting it on. When Danny was fully dressed, he turned to see his mother, with her Jedi robe and hood up.

"Nicely done. Now let's enter the palace." Said Maddie.

"What about you? I doubt the other Stormtroopers are just simply going to let us, walk right past them and enter the palace." Said Danny.

"Don't worry, I have my own methods." Said Maddie.

The two of them walked back to the cruiser and the Stormtrooper, who seemed to be in charge approached them.

"Who is this?" Demanded the Stormtrooper as he indicated Maddie.

"I am an Imperial officer." Said Maddie as she waved her hand in front of the Stormtrooper's face.

"You are an Imperial officer." Said the Stormtrooper.

"This Stormtrooper next to me is my escort. You will step aside and let us pass." Said Maddie.

"I will step aside and let you pass." Said the Stormtrooper as he stepped aside.

Maddie and Danny walked past the Stormtrooper and headed towards the palace gates.

"How did you do that?" Asked Danny.

"The Force has great power over the weak minded. Will practice on that skill at another time." Said Maddie as they approached the gate.

A mechanical eye poked out of the gate and studied the newcomers for a little bit, before going back into the gate. The gate opened up and a Weequay waved Danny and Maddie in. The two of them entered the palace grounds.

From afar Frostbite watched Danny and Maddie entered the gates. A couple of the human soldiers were sent out to get the unconscious Stormtrooper and carry him to the cave where the other unconscious guards were. Frostbite then saw Tucker and Amorpho get let in through a gate on the Westside.

"May the Force be with you." Said Frostbite as he watched the last of the entry team enter the gates.

In the main din of Arok's palace there seemed to a small party going on, while the criminals awaited the arrival of Bullet. The room was packed with several humans, Weequay, gamorrean, Rodia, and a few Quarren. Arok sat in the back of them room, with Hotep-Ra and Behemoth by his side. The bounty hunters Arok had hired were scattered across the room on the lookout for trouble. Desiree, Star, and Paulina were walking about the crowd passing out drinks. Paulina was giving some drinks to a couple of Rodia, when Elliot swaggered over to her and placed a hand on, her shoulder.

"Hey there beautiful, how about you and me have a little fun later, when this is all over." Said Elliot with a cocky grin.

"Um...my masters won't allow that." Said Paulina as she tried to walk away from Elliot, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't walk away! Why don't you give me a little kiss first." Said Elliot with an arrogant smirk on his face as he made a few kissing noises.

"She's not interested in you, so back off." Said Valerie as she walked over to Elliot and Paulina.

"Oh I know you. Your one of those lousy bounty hunters that failed to nab those Rebels after, I gave Arok that great information. Now I see your being hired on as protection, so why don't you go do your job and mind your own business." Said Elliot with a smirk, before turning back to Paulina.

Valerie grabbed Elliot by the arm and yanked him away from Paulina. The bounty hunter then began to twist Elliot's arm hard making him cry in pain and fall to his knees. Paulina gave Valerie a thankful look, before she quickly scurried away. A bunch of the criminals and bounty hunters eyed Valerie. A few were smirking and looking amused, while the Trinity of Doom and a few of the criminals glared at Valerie and prepared to draw their weapons. Valerie decided that Elliot wasn't worth the trouble of getting shot and released his arm. The bounty hunter then walked away and took a seat. The crowd lightened up and went about their business, as Elliot staggered to his feet clutching his arm and grimacing in pain. Several minutes after that incident, Bullet and his Stormtroopers marched into the room and headed towards Arok. The crowd, went silent as they eyed the Imperials. Bullet stopped before Arok and motioned for the Stormtroopers with the cases to put the cases down and opened them to reveal large stacks of credits.

"We have brought you eight hundred million credits. Now show us Chaos." Said Bullet as he glared at the crime lord.

"Not so fast, I have some terms I want to make before, I hand Chaos over you." Said Arok as he took a puff on his Hookah and blew a little smoke in Bullet's face.

"Fine what are your terms?" Grumbled Bullet.

As Arok was giving his terms, the disguised Rebels had entered the room. Amorpho pointed out some stairs that appeared to lead down to the dungeon. Tucker saw Valerie and decided to have a word with her.

"Hello again." Said Tucker.

Valerie turned and looked at the helmeted man recognizing, his voice.

"I suppose you and your friends came here to rescue your leader and you came here to try and convince me to join your little Rebellion." Said Valerie.

"That's the sum of it. I think you'd make a great addition to the Rebels." Said Tucker.

"What's to keep me from simply alerting everyone here about what your trying to do?" Asked Valerie.

"Well I figured you for a decent person and you don't really get me as being a snitch." Said Tucker.

"That an observation or what you think?" Asked Valerie.

"An observation and hey you didn't try to capture me that one time in that bar, so I have a feeling I can trust you. The offer to join us, still stands, also things are going to get crazy." Said Tucker before he walked off.

Valerie pondered over what Tucker said as she watched Arok give his terms.

Tucker rejoined the other Rebels and they snuck down to the dungeon. Two gamorrean and a Rodia stood before the door to the dungeon.

"Who are you?" Demanded the Rodia as he eyed the newcomers.

Maddie raised her hand to the Rodia and used the Force to slam him into the door knocking him out. Tucker fired a stun blast at one of the gamorrean, while Amorpho clubbed the other. The guards were moved aside and the Rebels entered the dungeon to find Sam in a cell and E3 nearby. Sam looked up at her rescue party and eyed the disguised Danny.

"Your a little short for a Stormtrooper." Said Sam.

"We're here to rescue you." Said Danny as he removed his helmet and smiled at Sam.

Maddie sliced through the cell with her lightsaber and Sam walked out. Tucker removed the restraining bolt on E3.

"Alright we freed Sam, now we just need to free those slave girls and cause a little confusion between Arok's forces and Bullet's forces." Said Maddie.

Danny handed Sam a small cloth with a couple of holes in it. Sam took the cloth and wrapped around the top part of her head. The cloth looked like a mask. Tucker and Amorpho took Sam's arms and they rushed up the stairs with her with Danny running up behind them. Maddie and E3 stayed behind to wait for the the confusion to begin. Tucker and Amorpho ran up the stairs, with Sam between them as they reached the main room. Danny showed up behind them and pointed his blaster at Tucker. Tucker pointed his blaster at Danny, while Amorpho held Sam.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted Danny.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the group.

"What is going on?" Demanded Bullet.

"We saw this Stormtrooper sneaking into the dungeon and tried to get the prisoner!" Shouted Tucker.

The criminals and bounty hunters all began to draw their weapons and point them at the Stormtroopers.

"Well I saw these two trying to plant a hidden bomb on the prisoner in order to assassinate you and our superiors!" Called Danny.

The Stormtroopers surrounded Bullet and pointed their weapons at Arok's forces. Arok and Bullet glared at one another. The Hutt careful pushed a button on his chair, making two blaster barrels point out of the arms of the chair.

"Die!" Shouted Arok as the blasters fired at Bullet.

Bullet dove to the ground along with several of his Stormtroopers. A few Stormtroopers were cut down along with several of Arok's forces that happened to be in the way of the blaster fire. Bullet and his remaining forces scrambled to their feet and began firing at Arok's forces and complete chaos broke out. Hotep-Ra pulled out a blaster and Behemoth pulled out two blaster with his lower arms and two short swords with his upper arms. Andy and Fran pulled out some very large Blasters out and set Scaredy out to attack. Scaredy pounced onto one extremely unlucky Stormtrooper and began to maul him. Sullivan and Brenner leaped around whooping as they fired their blasters. The Rebels waded through the chaos trying to make their way to the exit. Maddie and E3 came up from the dungeon and began to make their own way to the exit and they soon caught up to the other Rebels. E3 spotted Desiree, Paulina, and Star hiding under a table and quickly reminded the Jedi that, they needed to rescue the slave girls. Maddie activated her lightsaber and ran over to the table deflecting laser blasts as she went.

"Follow the others." Said Maddie as she pointed at E3 and the other Rebels.

The slave girls nodded as they quickly ran to join the others. Amorpho had now changed into a wookie and was helping clear a path to the exit. Maddie ran back to join the group and ended up bumping into Elliot. The traitor's eyes went wide as he recognized Maddie and tried to bring his blaster up at her, but Maddie was quicker and she sliced the blaster barrel off making the weapon useless. Elliot let out a whimper and tried to run away, but Sam appeared from behind and spun him around to face her.

"This is what you get for betraying us!" Shouted Sam as she punched Elliot hard in the face.

There was a loud cracking noise as Sam's punch broke Elliot's nose and he fell to the ground in a heap. Amorpho walked over to Elliot, picked him up, and tossed him over his shoulder. The Rebels were fixing to take off, when a loud voice got their attention.

"Your not escaping me this time Jedi!"

The Rebels turned to see Bullet coming at them with Z6 baton in his left hand and a Songsteel sword in his right hand. Maddie stepped forward to deal with the oncoming threat.

"Get the others out of here, I'll handle this!" Called Maddie as she met Bullet's charge.

The Rebels continued on their way to escape. A wounded Stormtrooper staggered over to a window and fired a flare gun out of it and into the sky. A mile away the other two Imperial cruisers and the four AT-AT Walkers saw the flare and they made their way to the palace to attack. Frostbite saw the Empire's reinforcements and quickly went about loading up into their own ships to attack the Empire's forces.

Inside the palace Bullet was swing both his baton and his sword at Maddie, forcing the Jedi to go on the offensive. A Stormtrooper saw the fight and tried to come to Bullet's aid, but Maddie sent him flying away with a Force Blast. Bullet took a wild swing at Maddie with his baton, but she sidestepped it and sliced the nonresistant part of the baton and made it unless, before she delivered a kick to Bullet's chest and knocked him into a table. The Imperial Hunter groaned as he pulled himself off the table to continue fighting, he heard a growl and turned to see Scaredy rushing at him. Bullet quickly pulled out a blaster and delivered three shots to the charging beast killing it as it hit the ground.

"No!" Cried Fran as she and Andy saw their pet get killed.

The two bounty hunters then began to fire at Bullet, who quickly returned fire with deadly accuracy. Andy took a blast to the head, while Fran took a blast to the chest. Both bounty hunters were dead instantly. Bullet turned away from the dead bounty hunters and looked for Maddie, but there was no sign of her. The Imperial Hunter let out curse, before going back to rejoin his troops in battle.

The Rebels had made it out of the main room and we're making their way to the palace exit, when Arok, Hotep-Ra, Behemoth, and a couple of Weequay and Rodia blocked their way.

"You will suffer for what you have done Rebels!" Boomed Arok as he prepared to fire his chair blasters.

At that moment a laser blast hit the back of Arok's chair causing it to spin out of control the blasters fired, but they ended up hitting one of the Weequay and one of the Rodia. Valerie appeared from out of the shadows with two blasters and took down the remaining Weequay and Rodia. The armored bounty hunter then fired another blast at Arok's chair causing the Hutt to fly towards a wall. Arok let out a scream before, he crashed into the wall with a sickening crash. The Hutt laid on the ground bleeding, with his eyes wide and his tongue hanging out. Arok was dead. Hotep-Ra starred at his dead boss in shock, before he tried to blast Valerie, but Amorpho tossed the unconscious body of Elliot at him and knocked the criminal to the ground. Behemoth let out an angry roar as he prepared to attack, but Maddie arrived on the scene and knocked the big alien into a wall with a Force blast stunning him. Amorpho delivered a punch to Hotep-Ra's face stunning him as he picked Elliot up again.

"We need to leave." Said Maddie.

"Thanks for the save." Said Tucker as he looked at Valerie.

"No problem, now you and your Rebel friends need to get out of here. I'll cover you." Said Valerie before she turned to the stairs and fired her blasters at a couple of gamerron that were trying to chase after the Rebels.

Tucker gave Valerie one last look before, he raced after his friends. The Rebels raced outside and, were confronted by the sight of some AT-AT walkers and the three Stormtroopers and cruiser that had been left outside. The Stormtroopers began to fire at the Rebels, but Danny pulled out his lightsaber and deflected the blast back at the Stormtroopers and knocked all three of them down. The Rebels then decided to take the cruiser. Tucker cast one last glance at the palace looking for Valerie, but didn't see her. The Rebel let out a sigh as he ran into the cruiser and got into the pilot's seat. The AT-AT walkers closed in and prepared to fire, when Frostbite and the other Rebels flew in with their shuttles and fired at two of the walkers's neck joints causing them to crash to the ground. Tucker quickly got the cruiser into the air and the Rebels took off away from the palace.

The slave girls cheered and Sam thanked Maddie and the others for rescuing her and for capturing Elliot. It was a successful mission.

Back at the palace, the place was a wreck. Less in half of Bullet's entry forces had survived the battle, the Rebels along with their leader had escaped, and several criminals and bounty hunters had escaped including Hotep-Ra. Bullet was angry and he wanted to hear some good news. The reinforcements had arrived and helped capture over a dozen criminals, including Valerie.

"Take this lot to Tartarus. Walker will at least be pleased with some new prisoners." Said Bullet.

A few Stormtroopers nodded and went about gathering the prisoners into a crusher.

To be continued.


	38. Chapter 38 Old Recruit

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 38 Old Recruit

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

After the incident at Arok's palace things settled down a little. Elliot was thrown into a jail cell at a Rebel safe house, Desiree, Star, and Paulina were got their freedom and they got jobs working for Sam's family, and Maddie and Danny returned to their home to continue training. Tucker spent the next few days searching the downtown district for Valerie, but couldn't find her. This meant either the bounty hunter was dead or she had been captured by the Empire and this stressed Tucker out a little.

Bullet and his forces dropped Valerie and the rest of the prisoners off at the Tartarus. Walker was disappointed that none of the new prisoners were Rebels and he was getting annoyed at Bullet's failures to capture them. Bullet sword he would do better and track the Rebels down.

Jazz meanwhile was in a romantic relationship with Johnny. The two of them spent time together after Jazz got off from work. Little did Jazz know, was that Johnny was using her to get little bits of information and stealing access codes to Imperial buildings from her. Johnny would then take the information to his real girlfriend Kitty. Kitty was a green haired women who wore a red jacket and skirt and she would sell the information to the criminal underworld for credits. It was a very dirty business.

The bounty hunters, who had survived the battle at Arok's palace had found Skulker and decided to join forces with him to capture the Rebels with the bounty on their heads. Skulker had completed his new robotic suit and he was pleased to join forces with a few other bounty hunters. The Extreme Bountybusters left the other bounty hunters to pursue a lead on the Rebels.

At FentonWorks, Maddie and Danny were sparring, with their lightsabers, when Sam called them on the communicator.

"It has come to my attention, that we need more experienced fighters on our side. Ones that are trained in hand to hand combat and military tactics. I've been looking for a person who fits these skills and I've think I located just the man for the job." Said Sam.

"Where's he at?" Asked Danny.

"According to my information he lives near a small settlement called Dimi." Said Sam.

"What's his name?" Asked Maddie.

"Well he was a solider during the Clone Wars and I believe, the name he went by was Crash." Said Sam.

A look of deep thought crossed Maddie's face and Danny studied his mother.

"You know this guy?" Asked Danny.

"I do. Crash was a clone captain that fought alongside me during the Clone Wars. When Order 66 was given, he seemed to struggle to obey it. I think Crash didn't want follow the order and his hesitation allowed me to escape and live. I always wondered what happened to him." Said Maddie.

"Do you think, you can convince him to fight alongside us?" Asked Sam.

"I think I can and at the very least, he can give us some military info that could help us." Said Maddie.

"Then go then and best of luck to you." Said Sam as her hologram vanished.

Maddie and Danny suited up and took the family shuttle to Dimi.

To be continued.


	39. Chapter 39 Surprise Visit

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 39 Surprise Visit

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The town of Dimi was an incredibly small community. It had about three hundred people living in it. There was an Imperial base outside the town that had forty Stormtroopers stationed at it. The base was run by a red haired Stormtrooper captain named Ricky. Ricky was nasty and he used every opportunity to abuse his power on the citizens of Dimi.

Ricky was currently in his office reading a report about the incident at Arok's palace, when his office door opened up and in staggered three battered Stormtroopers.

"What happened to you lot?" Asked Ricky as he eyed the trio.

"We were in town sir and we stopped by the local canteen to have lunch." Said the first Stormtrooper.

"We were just having a nice little chat with the waitress, when that old man got involved and decided to get rough with use." Said the second Stormtrooper.

"Was it that clone trooper?" Asked Ricky.

"It was." Said the third Stormtrooper.

"Your dismissed. Go to the medical bay and get yourselves patched up." Said Ricky.

The Stormtroopers stumbled out of the office and Ricky gritted his teeth in irritation. The Stormtrooper captain had a good job at the base and he enjoyed the power he had, however an old clone trooper kept randomly causing problems for the soldiers, this latest incident being the final straw. Ricky was going to assemble a good chunk of his forces and go after the clone trooper himself to teach the old relic a lesson. However, before Ricky could do anything, he got an alert about an Imperial Cruiser coming towards the base. Ricky suited up and went out to see who was coming to the base.

The cruiser landed and out came Bullet, followed by Dash, Kwan, and ten more Stormtroopers. Dash and Kwan were sweating nervously under their armor. The two former Stormtrooper captains had just barely lucked out on the last mission with Bullet. Dash and Kwan had almost been members of the entry team at Arok's palace, but had been put in charge of one of the AT-AT walkers at the last minute, when the palace had been cleared out Dash and Kwan saw that most of the entry team had been killed in the mission and it freaked them both out. The two Stormtroopers made plans to be transferred to another outpost and get as faraway from Bullet as they could.

Ricky approached Bullet and his group.

"Agent Bullet, what a pleasure to see you, to what do we owe this surprise visit?" Said Ricky.

"We're following a possible lead to the Rebels. I heard there was an old clone trooper in the area, who the Rebels might recruit. We're here to deal with the clone and capture any Rebels that might show up." Said Bullet.

"My forces and I will be more then glad to help you." Said Ricky.

Bullet nodded as he and his troops marched into the base. Ricky smiled as he thought about the clone trooper being killing or thrown in prison.

To be continued.


	40. Chapter 40 Reunion

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 40 Reunion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Maddie and Danny arrived in Dimi and landed their ship outside the town. The two began searching for any news about Crash and their search lead them to a cantina. Maddie and Danny went inside and made their way to the bar. An old man with white hair and wrinkled skin eyed the newcomers.

"We're looking for an old friend. He fought in the Clone Wars." Said Maddie.

"We got a bunch of people in these parts, who either fought in the Clone wars or claimed to have fought in them." Said the old man.

"The one we're looking for is a clone named Crash." Said Maddie.

A human waitress, who had been delivering a bunch of empty glasses to the bar stopped to look at Maddie and Danny.

"I know who your talking about."

"Can you tell us where he is?" Asked Maddie.

"That depends, is he any kind of trouble?" Asked the waitress.

"No his not. Were a couple of friends of his and we wish to talk to him." Said Maddie.

The waitress eyed Maddie, before she spoke again.

"The guy, your looking for lives outside of town in a little canyon to the South. A few hours ago Crash saved me from a group of Stormtroopers that we're getting a little rowdy. Crash did like what was going on, so he came to my rescue and beat the Stormtroopers up. I thanked him, before he left." Said the waitress.

"Thank you for the information." Said Maddie with a bow.

"Please help Crash and get him faraway from here. The commander of the Stormtroopers and, his log aren't to keen on people standing up to them and soundly beating any member of their group." Said the waitress.

"Don't worry, will get him and take him away from here." Said Maddie.

Maddie and Danny left the cantina and rented some speeder bikes to travel outside of town. Several minutes later Sullivan and Brenner pulled up to the cantina, went inside, and started asking questions.

"I'm not telling you bounty hunters anything." Grumbled the old man behind the bar.

Sullivan and Brenner exchanged a look and then Sullivan grabbed the old man by the head, slammed it into the bar, and then he stabbed a knife into the bar a couple inches from the old man's head.

"Now you can give us the information old timer and will be out of your hair or things are about to become very unrighteousness." Said Sullivan.

The old man whimpered in fear before he gave the bounty hunters the information. Sullivan released him and he and Brenner left the bar. The two bounty hunters were fixing to hop on their speeder bikes, when suddenly six Stormtroopers came charging in and surrounded them. Bullet then arrived with Ricky, Dash, and Kwan behind.

"Hello bounty hunters." Said Bullet with a smirk.

Sullivan and Brenner gritted their teeth as they recognized Bullet. The agent waved his hands and the Stormtroopers lowered their weapons. Bullet approached the bounty hunters.

"Now normally I would have you two arrested for that incident at Arok's palace, but I know the Rebels had a hand in that little incident. So I'm going to ask you what your up to and decided what's going to happen." Said Bullet.

Brenner told Bullet what they were after and Bullet seemed to smile at this news. Bullet turned to Ricky.

"Assemble half you forces and prepare to move out. We have a clone to catch and maybe if we're lucky, will catch some Rebels."

Ricky saluted and went off to gather his forces. Bullet turned to Sullivan and Brenner.

"As for you two, you can come along and if you help us capture any Rebels I'll be sure to reward you both."

The bounty hunters nodded and took off on their speeder bikes.

Meanwhile outside the town, Danny and Maddie had entered a canyon and dismounted their speeder bikes to walk towards a large hut like building. They were a few yards away from the building, when a blaster bolt slammed into the ground a few feet in front of them.

"That's far enough! State your name and business!" Ordered a loud commanding voice.

Danny and Maddie looked up to see a man crouched on a ledge with a big laser rifle in his hands. The man wore a cloak the same color as the canyon walls, so he nearly blinded in with his surroundings. Maddie took a deep breath and removed her cloak and looked up at the man.

"Hello Crash, it's been a long time. It me Madeline, though I go by the name Maddie these days."

The man let out a gasp as he scaled down from the ledge and stood before Danny and Maddie to study them. Danny got his first real good look at the man and he saw that he had a white beard, a nearly bald head, with a small scar on the right side. This man was a clone.

"So...it really is you." Said Crash as he starred at Maddie and lowered his blaster.

"It is and it's good to see you Crash. I came to ask for your help to fight by my side once more." Said Maddie.

"Well count me in." Said Crash as he suddenly moved forward and embraced Maddie.

Maddie returned the embrace and then they stopped.

"I'm not going to lie to you about what we're fighting. Will be fighting the Empire and will be on the side of the Rebels." Said Maddie.

"You don't say. Well good, I hate the Empire and everything it's done. You and I have fought against impossible odds before, so it'll feel like old times." Said Crash with a big grin on his face.

"Like the old days." Said Maddie with a smile.

"Thanks for agreeing to join use." Said Danny.

"Whose the kid?" Asked Crash as he looked at Danny.

"That is my son, Danny." Said Maddie.

"Son, eh? Sounds like you've been busy these past years, why don't we head into my place and you can tell me what's been going on with you." Said Crash.

The three of them headed into the hut to talk.

To be continued.


	41. Chapter 41 Like Old Times

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 41 Like Old Times

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Inside Crash's hut, Maddie told Crash about what she'd been doing over the years. Danny was curious about the scar on the side of Crash's head and he asked him about it.

"Well after the Purge, I found a doctor and had he remove a chip that was implanted in my head. Apparently all clones had these chips implanted in their heads to make them obey certain orders like Order 66." Explained Crash.

"Yet you managed to disobey the order, when it was given." Said Danny.

"I did, though my body went into shock a little after I resisted. I heard a few stories of other clones resisting Order 66. When I came to a Mirialan scientist by the name of Technus was there to ask me a bunch of questions. Technus wanted to know how I was able to resit the order and I simply told him that I refused to kill my friends and comrades. My answer seemed to baffle Technus and he left. I later quit the Empire, got my chip removed, and came to live here." Said Crash.

"What's your opinion about Stormtroopers?" Asked Danny.

"They're a sorry lot of soldiers. That armor has a terrible design and is obviously a ripoff of the clone trooper armor and by the looks of it that armor is completely useless for protection, a well aimed blast could easily takeout anyone wearing that armor. As for the Stormtroopers themselves, they lack the tough training and battle tactic practice the clones had to go through. Most of the Stormtroopers are just grunts, who enjoy using their power to get what they want. The battle droids of the Trade Federation, would make a better army then these Stormtroopers." Said Crash.

"I'll admit the average day Stormtroopers aren't nearly as dangerous or as coordinate as the clone troopers or the battle droids, however they're are a lot of them and there are a few dangerous soldiers and tacticians to command them and make them a formidable force." Said Maddie.

"I suppose so." Admitted Crash with a nod.

It was at that moment that a small device on a shelf started beeping.

"What's that?" Asked Danny.

"A motion detector I put out the mouth of the valley to alert me about anybody coming through that way." Said Crash as he grabbed his blaster rifle and headed out.

Maddie and Danny followed him. Crash onto the rock ledge and used his old scope to see what was coming. A Imperial Trooper transport was coming into the valley followed by eight speeder bikes. A dozen yards away from the valley entrance was another trooper transport with a dozen Stormtroopers standing around it. Crash signaled Maddie over to him and she looked through the scope at the approaching forces.

"This situation kind of reminds me about that battle on planet Burron." Said Crash.

"I was thinking them same thing and I believe the same tactics we used back then, will work here." Said Maddie with a smile.

"I'll get the explosives ready." Said Crash as he went into his hut.

"What's the plan?" Asked Danny.

"Well it involves the Force, some explosives, the canyon walls, and some good shooting." Said Maddie.

Crash came back with a bag full of explosives.

"Alright I need you to make them hover near that wall to the right." Said Crash as he pointed up and pointed to the rock wall on the right.

Maddie nodded as she used the Force to lift the bag up and towards the rock wall above. Crash removed his cloak and revealed a set of clone armor underneath it. The clone marched a few yards away from his hut and stood at attention with his blaster rifle. Maddie and Danny ducked behind a rock and watched as the Empire forces arrived. The trooper transport hovered in the middle and Bullet got out of it and faced Crash.

"Hello there boys, come here to discipline me for soundly beating those chaps in the cantina, because if you are this seems like a bit much and to be perfectly clear those Stormtroopers had it coming." Said Crash.

"Oh we're not here for that. We're here because we believe some Rebels are here asking you to join them. We know you have no love for the Empire, but if you hand over any Rebels to us right now, we promise to let you live your in peace." Said Bullet.

"Hm. That's a good offer, but I've already made of decision, so here's my response." Said Crash as he pointed his blaster up something above the Imperial forces's heads.

Bullet and the Stormtroopers looked up to see a floating bag. The agent and his forces starred at it in confusion and then Crash fired and the bag exploded into a fiery explosion causing a bunch of large rocks to come crashing down towards Bullet and his forces. Bullet yelled as he jumped away from the troopers transport as a big rock smashed into taking it out along with two Stormtroopers on speeder bikes. The rest of the Stormtroopers began to panic and dodge about. Danny, Maddie, and Crash ran forward and they each knocked a Stormtrooper from a speeder bike and took off through the valley. Bullet screamed and ordered a couple of his remaining speeder bike Stormtroopers to go after the Rebels, but there's was just to much confusion.

The Rebels raced to the valley opening and Crash expertly threw a grenade at the trooper transport outside and took it causing a panic among the Stormtroopers. Sullivan and Brenner, who had been waiting outside the valley charged in on their speeder bikes to fight the Rebels. Crash was flying around blasting a couple of Stormtroopers, when he saw Ricky stumbling around shouting orders at his troops. The clone decided to stop his speeder bike and confront the Stormtrooper captain.

"Hello captain. Let's you and me have a little going away fight." Said Crash as he approached Ricky.

Ricky recognized the clone and tried to raise his blaster to shot him, but Crash expertly blasted it out of his hand. Crash tossed his blaster to the side and faced. Ricky let out a snarl as he hurled himself at Crash.

Maddie was being chased by Brenner and Danny was being chased by Sullivan. The two Jedi rode around on their speeder bikes being chased by the bounty hunters. After a few minutes the Jedi came up with a mad plan for action. Making a mad sudden turn both Maddie and Danny raced towards one another on their speeder bikes with the bounty hunters right behind them. As they got nearer Danny and Maddie used the Force to concentrate and at the very last second they veered away from one another, while Sullivan and Brenner raced towards one another at high speed. The two bounty only had time to let out a scream as their speeder bikes collided and exploded killing them both!

Ricky charged at Crash swinging his fist at him. Crash blocked and deflected the punches and then he delivered a punch to Ricky's face and stomach knocking him to the ground. Ricky's lip was bleeding and he cursed angrily, as he grabbed some sand and hurled it at Crash's face, blinding him in his left eye. The Stormtrooper captain then pulled out a hidden knife and swung it wildly at Crash and managed to slice him across his right cheek. Feeling confident Ricky thrusted his knife at Crash's chest expecting to kill the clone, but Crash sidestepped the blow, grabbed Ricky's arm, and slammed an elbow down on it making Ricky scream and drop the knife. Crash released Ricky's arm and delivered a kick to his chest knocking him to the ground.

"That'll learn you." Said Crash as he turned to walk away.

Ricky gritted his teeth in anger as he pulled out a grenade and activated it. The Stormtrooper Captain shot to his feet ready to throw the explosive, but Crash spun around pulling a blaster pistol out and shot Ricky in his right kneecap. Ricky screamed in pain as he fell to his back and the grenade rolled a few feet away from him. The Stormtrooper captain desperately tried to grab it, but it exploded and destroyed him. Crash put his blaster away and hopped onto a speeder bike. The clone joined up with Maddie and Danny as they headed into Dimi.

"Well that felt like old times." Said Crash.

"Yes it did." Agreed Maddie.

The three of them reached the town got onto the ship and flew to Goza.

To be continued.


	42. Chapter 42 New Assignment

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 42 New Assignment

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny and Maddie called Sam telling her they had Crash. The Rebel leader sent out some of her men in a shuttle to meet with Danny, Maddie, and Crash, to take Crash to a special training ground to train the Rebels in battle tactics and hand to hand combat. Crash told Maddie and Danny to contact him if they ever needed his help, before he left.

In the Capitol, Governor Lancer was giving another statement about the Rebels recent activities.

"People of planet Casper, the nefarious group of anarchist have launched a horrible attack in a small city called Dimi. A brave group of Stormtroopers set out to apprehend a cell of Rebels, but were brutally ambushed. The Rebels murdered several Stormtroopers including a brave Stormtrooper captain named Ricky. Ricky was a brave man who spent his life protecting the people and serving our glorious Empire. The Rebels are a menace and they must be brought to justice. If this keeps up more brave and honorable people will die! We must unite and eliminate these Rebels!" Said Lancer.

At the Capitol, Jazz had decided to go through Ricky's file to help plan a memorial service for the fallen Stormtrooper captain. However instead of finding anything noble about Ricky, Jazz found a bunch of reports about Ricky using his power and position to commit acts of brutality against the people of Dimi. Jazz decided to bring this info to Lancer. The teen entered the governor's office and showed him the files.

"Sir I just found these reports about Ricky, that show he was abusing his power and rank. I want to know why he wasn't properly punished for any of these crimes and why did you lie to the people about Ricky being a nobel solider?" Said Jazz.

"I'm well aware of these reports Jazz. The reason why Ricky wasn't punished for these crimes, were because there were much bigger things going on. The Empire is great, but there are a few minor bugs in it like Ricky. They usually get put in charge of a small settlement, where they can't do to much harm and then we go about punishing them at a later time, when other situations are dealt with. As to why I lied about Ricky being noble, I needed a martyr to rally the people of the planet against the Rebels. I'll admit Ricky wasn't my first choice, but it'll get the job done." Said Lancer.

"I...see." Said Jazz.

"You know Jazz I think it's high time I promote you and give you a new assignment." Said Lancer.

"Really?" Asked Jazz.

"Yes. Your being promoted to the head of Peoples's Relationships. You'll be in charge of making sure the people of the planet are being treated right and to make sure to gather information on anyone abusing their power and rank." Said Lancer.

"I won't let you down sir!" Said Jazz with a smile and a salute before she left the office.

Miles away at the Tartarus a shuttle had just arrived. Out stepped a tall red haired women in a red medical outfit named Penelope Spectra and a short grey haired man with mustache and a black medical outfit named Bertrand. The two newcomers were a doctor and her assistant, who worked for Vlad's head scientist Technus. Technus was researching cloning and he had sent Spectra and Bertrand to the Tartarus to see if there were any prisoners worth cloning to create a new army for the Empire. Spectra and Bertrand went into the prison.

Lightyears away on the snowy planet Froza, Dash and Kwan had just arrived on a shuttle. The two of them had been transferred after the incident in Dimi. The two were greeted by a large Stormtrooper captain named Klemper.

"Hello and welcome to planet Froza." Greeted Klemper.

"Is it always this cold here?" Asked Dash as he shivered a little.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Klemper.

"Aug! I sneezed in my helmet again!" Grumbled Klemper as he took his helmet off.

Dash and Kwan let out a groan as Klemper lead to the barricades.

To be continued.


	43. Chapter 43 Going to Prison

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 43 Going to Prison

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Jazz sat in her new office at the Capitol looking through a bunch of files trying to compose a list of problems that needed to be addressed between the people of planet Casper and the Empire. There were a lot of complainers and reports about Stormtroopers abusing citizens and civil unrest in several cities, but Jazz was confident that she could figure a peaceful solution to all of the problems. Jazz was going over a riot report, when her computer got a message. The teen opened the message and saw a detailed report about prisoner abuse at the Tartarus. Jazz then saw a message clipped to the report, clicked it, and began to read it.

"Dear, Ms. Fenton,

congratulations on your promotion. I know your a good person who cares about order and the wellbeing of others and I greatly respect that, however your trust and belief in the Empire is misplaced. The Empire is not has clean as it presents itself, in fact it is very dark and cruel. You may be asking yourself right now, how do I know this. Well I'm a collect of sorts and two of the things I collect are knowledge and information. I first believed in the ideals of the Empire, but as time went by I collected information and I found out how truly evil the Empire is. I sent the message and report to you because I think you can actually make a difference and before you make a decision about discarding this claim, I suggest you go the the Tartarus and ask to see the Z Block prisoners. The guards will try to make up an excuse about not being able to see the prisoners, because those prisoners know about the dark deeds the Empire has done and they protested against their actions. The choice to find the truth is up to you and I wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely,

GW."

Jazz studied the message as she thought about what to do. This all could be a trick of the Rebels, to make her distrust the Empire, yet Jazz had to admit the Empire did seem to have some secrets. It was her job as head of PR to investigate things like this. Jazz decided she would go and she went to Lancer's office to inform him about her plans to visit the prison and inspect it. Lancer agreed to this and as soon as Jazz left his office, Lancer made a quick call to Walker alerting him about the visit and inspection. The warden told Lancer not to worry and that everything was going to be alright.

Miles away at a hanger, Tucker and Wulf were meeting up with Maddie and Danny to discuss an important issue. Tucker had learned from an informant that Valerie was being held at the Tartarus.

"Look I think we should rescue Valerie, she helped us out at Arok's palace and she got captured for her troubles. Valerie would make an excellent addition to the Rebellion and we would really be striking a blow to the Empire if we rescued a prisoner from one of their best prisons, but I need your help to pull something like this off." Said Tucker.

"Alright will help you, but how do we get into the prison?" Said Maddie.

"Well I asked Chaos to send us a little help." Said Tucker as he pointed at the Tempest.

Crash and Amorpho came down the ship's ramp and stood before the others. Crash was wearing Stormtrooper armor and he carried a Stormtrooper helmet under his right arm. Amorpho changed into an Imperial Officer.

"The plan involves us going to the prison to deliver a couple of dangers inmates. That being Wulf and Danny." Said Tucker.

"Well this should be interesting." Said Danny.

"I hope you've thought this through." Said Maddie giving Tucker a stern look.

"I've got about 73% of this figured out." Said Tucker as he lead the others into the Tempest.

Wulf let out a growl.

"Ok 70%, but I'm figuring it out, don't you worry." Said Tucker as he got into the pilot's seat.

The ship took off heading to the Tartarus. The prison break was on.

To be continued.


	44. Chapter 44 Prison Arrival

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 44 Prison Arrival

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

As the Tempest headed to the Tartarus, Tucker slipped into some Stormtrooper armor, while Amorpho handed Danny a small black facial mask with some white lines running along the edges and two green lenses on the eyes pieces.

"What's this?" Asked Danny as he took the mask.

"A little something a few of our engineers wiped up. This little mask will allow you to see in the dark, which will come in handy since we plan to shutdown the lights in the prison it also has a communicator built in." Explained Amorpho.

Danny tried the mask on and it fit comfortably to his face. The teen was currently wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and a belt. The group was nearing the Tartarus and Crash and put some handcuffs on Danny and Wulf. Crash loosened the cuffs ever so slightly, so they weren't completely closed, making it so that Danny and Wulf could quickly throw them off. The communicator buzzed and Amorpho went to answer it.

"Unknown ship, your in a restricted airspace, turn around know or we will open fire." Said a official sounding voice.

"This is lieutenant Adams, reporting in. I and a few soldiers have captured two Rebels and have commandeered their ship. One of the Rebels appears to be the young Jedi everyone has been talking about and I think Walker will be greatly pleased of his capture. Request permission to land." Said Amorpho in a disguised voice.

"Roger that. Head to hanger bay 14. The warden will be there to meet you." Replied the voice.

"Acknowledged." Said Amorpho.

"Well that's the easy part. Now we just to get Valerie and get out." Said Tucker.

"Walker." Growled Wulf.

"Look Wulf I know you want to get back at Walker for what he did to you, but we're on his home turf. You'll be dead, before you could get your claws into him." Said Tucker.

Wulf let out a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry bud, will get him back one of these days." Said Tucker.

That cheered Wulf up a little. Maddie put on her Jedi robe and hood prepared for the mission.

The Tempest made it's way into the Tartarus and headed to hanger 14. Walker walked into the hanger flanked by Bullet and two dozen Stormtrooper's. The loading ramp lowered from the Tempest and out walked Amorpho, followed by the handcuffed figures of Danny and Wulf and the disguised Tucker and Crash. Walker grinned at Danny and Wulf, before turning his attention to Amorpho.

"This is quit a haul, you've brought in. I'm must say I'm impressed Adams."

"Thank you sir. I already searched the prisoners and I took what they had on them." Said Amorpho as he handed Danny's lightsaber and mask to Walker.

"Very good Adams. I will personally see that your promoted for this, after I deal with a little visit from an inspector." Said Walker as he handed the lightsaber and mask to a Stormtrooper.

The group marched into the prison and a few minutes after they were gone, Maddie snuck out of the Tempest and went into the prison looking for the power generator.

Word of the new prisoners arrival spread through the prison and reached the medical bay. Spectra and Bertrand we're currently looking through the prisoner files trying to find worthy candidates for Technus's clone project, when the word of the two new prisoners reached their ears. A big grin appeared on Spectra's face at the news that one of the new arrivals was a Jedi.

"Have the guards bring that young Jedi to the medical bay. We must have some of his DNA." Said Spectra to a nearby Stormtrooper.

The Stormtrooper nodded and he quickly went to find the group transporting the prisoners. The trooper eventually located the group and told them what Spectra wanted. Walker agreed and worried look briefly appeared on the Rebels's faces.

"Bullet, you, Adams, and a few Stormtroopers escort Wulf to, his cell. I want at least six Stormtroopers to escort the Jedi to the medical bay and then take him to his cell. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an inspector to meet with." Said Walker as he Walker off.

Bullet and three Stormtroopers grabbed Wulf and marched him down a hallway, followed by Amorpho and Tucker. Six Stormtroopers and Crash gathered around Danny and marched him towards the medical bay.

On a landing bay outside the prison, an Imperial shuttle had just landed and out walked Jazz. The new head of the PR was greeted by Walker.

"Welcome to the Tartarus. I am Warden Walker." Said Walker.

"Hello Walker. I am Jazz Fenton the new head of People's Relations." Said Jazz.

"May I ask what brings you here?" Asked Walker.

"Well I'm here to make sure that justice is being done and no ones rights are being stepped on." Said Jazz.

"Well I can assure you that the prisoners are being treated fairly and that justice is being done by the book." Said Walker as he lead Jazz into the prison.

In the medical bay, Danny had just arrived. Crash removed the handcuffs and Danny was star bed to a table by the other Stormtroopers. Spectra walked over to Danny with a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Asked Danny.

"Oh I'm just simply taking a little blood. It's not everyday you get to see a young Jedi and you are certainly an interesting specimen." Said Spectra as she stuck the syringe into Danny's arm not to gently.

Spectra extracted three vials of blood from Danny and handed them to Bertrand, who placed them carefully in a metal briefcase. Danny felt slightly woozy from the blood loss.

"Thank you for you for your time. This will help my superior so much with his research and projects." Said Spectra with a grin.

"Do we need to wait for the prisoner to recover first before we move him?" Asked one of the guards.

"Give him a few minutes and then he should be fine to move." Said Bertrand as he and Spectra walked out of the medical bay.

The two scientist made their way to the hanger that had their shuttle and boarded it. The shuttle soon took off and headed into space.

In another part of the prison, Walker was taking Jazz down a hallway full of cells. A few of the cells were traditional ones with bars and a few simply had a large door, with a tiny window and slot. Walker pointed to a cell with a tiny window. Jazz peaked inside and saw a young man in his twenties with dirty black hair and buck teeth wearing an orange jumpsuit sitting on a bed in the wall. The man looked up at Jazz and grinned nastily.

"Your a pretty thing. Why don't you open this here cell and you and I can know each other better. I know a bunch of different strangle methods." Said the man with a southern accent.

Jazz pulled herself away from the window looking slightly freaked out.

"That's Sawyer. His a nasty piece of work, that was arrested for smuggling and several accounts of murder. He enjoys going after women the most." Explained Walker.

Jazz shivered a little, before she took a deep breath.

"I'm interested in seeing the prisoners in Z Block."

A slight frown appeared on Walker's face at the mention of Z Block. The block held prisoners who had spoken out against the Empire's actions or refused to cooperate with the Empire at one point or another. The words the prisoners could say, could be damaging to the Empire and heads would roll. Walker knew what to say.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see a few weeks ago there was a diseased rodent that got into the block and spread a great sickness through the block that killed several of the inmates and the rest are in quarantine. I'm terribly sorry." Said Walker.

"I...see." Said Jazz.

Jazz wasn't buying any of this. What GW had told her seemed to have some truth. Walker was hiding something that he didn't want Jazz to see. One way or another, Jazz had to find Z Block. Walker called an Imperial officer over to him and Jazz.

"This is Johnson. I have some other business to attend to, so I'm letting Johnson continue the inspection and answer any more question that you have." Said Walker before he walked away.

Johnson lead Jazz down another hallway to continue the inspection.

In a deeper part of the prison, Maddie had just entered the generator room. The generator was very large and had several wires sticking out of it. Maddie pulled out her lightsaber and activated it. The Jedi took a deep breath and sliced a large group of wires. The lights in the prison went off along with several electrical powered objects. Maddie put her lightsaber up and went to go look for the others.

On another level, Valerie was sitting in her cell, when the lights suddenly went out. The former bounty hunter stood up and leaned against the door of her cell. Something big was fixing to go down and Valerie wondered what it was.

A few seconds before the power went off, a Stormtrooper who had just gone into Sawyer's cell for a inspection was leaving and closing the door, when the power went out. Unfortunately the door had an electric lock, so it didn't quit lock, when the door closed it didn't lock instantly. Sawyer immediately realized this and he grinned. The inmate reached into his pants leg and pulled out a shank, he made from a sharp rock. Sawyer carefully pushed on his cell door and peaked outside. Everything was pitch black, but Sawyer heard the Stormtrooper moving about in confusion. The inmate carefully walked out and quietly made his way towards the sound of the Stormtrooper. Sawyer could just make out the shape of the Stormtrooper in front of him and with a quick leap, he lunged forward and stabbed the shank into the neck of the Stormtrooper! The Stormtrooper let out a gurgle as he collapsed to the floor bleeding. Sawyer reached down and picked up the Stormtrooper's blaster rifle with a grin.

"It's high time to blow this place, but first I feel like raising a little hell. I think it's time we have a few early releases." Said Sawyer as he walked around and felt for the door controls of another cell.

Sawyer eventually found the controls and the cell door opened. A Weequay stumbled out looking confused.

"What's going on?"

"A hunting party man. We going to hunt down a few guards and other people, steal some weapons, hunt down a way out of here, and cause a little havoc." Said Sawyer.

The Weequay grinned and he helped Sawyer open the other cells. As this was going on Sawyer thought about the women he saw looking in on him in his cell earlier and how much fun it would be to kill her. A big old riot was fixing to begin in the prison.

To be continued.


	45. Chapter 45 Breakout and Rescue

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 45 Breakout and Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny was being unstrapped from the table, when the lights went out. The young Jedi knew that was the signal to act. Danny slammed his elbow into the Stormtrooper on his right knocking him back as he used the Force to yank the mask and lightsaber from the belt of another Stormtrooper. The Jedi put the mask on and he could immediately see in the dark. The other Stormtroopers were shouting and stumbling around the room in confusion. Crash clubbed one Stormtrooper with his blaster rifle, before leaping at another to put him in a choke hold. Danny activated his lightsaber and leaped at the remaining Stormtroopers. The glow of the lightsaber bathed the room in a dim green light and it reflected off the lens of Danny's mask. The Stormtroopers screamed at the sight and started shooting at the glowing beam of energy. Danny deflected a couple of shots back at two of the Stormtroopers knocking them to the ground, while Crash fired a couple of stun blast and knocked out the last two. It was then that the emergency red lights kicked in and lite the room with a dull light.

"Let's go find the others." Said Danny.

The Jedi and the clone left the room.

At roughly the same time, Bullet and three of his men were marching Wulf to a cell, along with a disguised Tucker and Amorpho. Bullet was filling pleased with himself as he began to insult Wulf.

"Your not going to go anywhere convict. This time we're going to burry you deep, where none of your little friends will find you. I have some nice little plans for you." Said Bullet with a nasty grin.

The lights suddenly went out and Wulf, Tucker, and Amorpho sprung into action. Wulf took took his handcuffs off and slammed Bullet into a wall knocking the air out of him. Tucker and Amorpho each took out a Stormtrooper with a stun blast. The remaining Stormtrooper ran to Bullet's aid and slammed the butt of his blaster rifle into the back of Wulf's head making him let go of Bullet. Wulf staggered back and Bullet quickly recovered and pulled out his baton. Bullet charged at Wulf and slammed his baton into Wulf shocking him and making him howl in pain. Wulf let out a snarl as he swung a claw and knocked the baton away from Bullet. The Imperial Hunter was fixing to pull out his knife and blaster, when the Stormtrooper fired a wild shot at Wulf making him dive to the floor. Before the Stormtrooper could fire again, he was taken out by a stun blast from Tucker. Bullet realized the odds weren't in his favor, so he decided to quickly retreat down the hallway. Wulf was fixing to chase after him, but Tucker stopped him.

"Forget him Wulf, we got a job to do."

Wulf gritted his fangs, but he calmed down as Tucker lead him and Amorpho down another hallway as the emergency red lights turned on.

The three Rebels began to check the cells and they eventually found Valeria's cell. Tucker took off his Stormtrooper helmet and opened the cell. Valerie starred at Tucker and he smiled back at her.

"Your be released early for good behavior. We owe you for helping us out back at Arok's palace." Said Tucker.

"Since your busting me out of here, I'll join your cause." Said Valerie.

"Right on. Now we have to get back to the ship." Said Tucker as he lead the group down a hallway.

In another part of the prison, Walker was in his office, when the lights went out. The warden cursed a little as it took a few minutes for the emergency lights to turn on. Walker then pulled out his communicator to contact Bullet.

"Bullet what is your status report?"

"Sir...it was a trick! Adams and one of the Stormtroopers were Rebels! They attacked me and my men, when the lights went out and I managed to get away, but don't you worry sir I'm going to gather some men up and recapture them." Said Bullet.

"Delay that. I have another job for you. Go to the power generator and see what's going on. There still might be a Rebel or two down there and I want them captured. I'll deal with the others." Said Walker as he ended the call.

Bullet grumbled as he stopped by a weapons locker to pick up a shock whip before heading down to the generator.

Elsewhere Jazz was getting a tour from Johnson, when the power went out and the emergency lights turned on a few minutes later. A few Stormtroopers went running by Jazz and Johnson to see if they could figure out what was going on. Johnson lead Jazz into a small office and pulled out a blaster pistol.

"Please wait in here, until I come back. This could be a jailbreak attempt." Said Johnson as he closed the door and went running in the direction, he saw the Stormtroopers go.

Jazz pressed her ear to the door and listened. Outside she could hear shouting and the sounds of Blasters going off, followed by some screaming, that was immediately silenced. Jazz opened the door slightly and peeked outside. It was then that Sawyer walked into the hallway wearing Johnson's hat and a dozen other inmates behind him.

"Oh little lady, where are you? It's me Sawyer and I just really want to get to know you." Called Sawyer, before his eyes landed on Jazz peeking out and he grinned.

Jazz felt her heart gripped by terror as she let out a loud scream.

It was by chance that Danny and Crash were on the same floor and they heard the scream. Danny recognized the scream and felt his sister's fear. The Jedi was shocked to find out his sister was here and he quickly took off running towards where he sensed his sister's fear leaving Crash behind. Danny was still wearing his mask and he activated his lightsaber, when he entered the hallway he sensed Jazz was. The Jedi saw a dozen inmates closing in on a door. Danny didn't want give his identity away to his sister, by shouting, so he swung his lightsaber at one of the emergency lights and shattered it to bits. The inmates turned at the sound and saw Danny. At first the inmates were stunned at the masked figure with the lightsaber and they seemed greatly unnerved at the sight of him. Finally Sawyer regained his composure and shouted a command at the other inmates.

"Well don't just stand there! Shoot him!"

The inmates began firing their blasters and Danny began deflecting them as he made his way towards the inmates. Jazz watched from the doorway stunned by the sight of the masked figure, who moved gracefully towards the group of inmates deflecting their attacks with his glowing sword. Soon the masked figure was among the inmates and he was slicing their blasters to pieces with his blade and delivering kicks and punches to the inmates knocking them to the ground. No matter how desperately the inmates fought, the masked warrior would deflected or dodge their attacks with ease. The masked figure was like a ghost...no more like some kind of phantom. Soon the only inmate that was left standing was Sawyer.

"You...stay away from!" Shouted Sawyer as he held up his in shaky hands.

The masked man moved forward and sliced the blaster to bits and then he delivered a powerful kick to Sawyer's midsection that knocked the inmate onto the floor in an unconscious heap. Jazz stepped out from the door and starred at the masked man, who had his back turned towards her.

"Who...or what are you?" Asked Jazz.

The man didn't answer her, but instead he ran away. Jazz considered going after him, but she knew, she could never keep up with him.

"Just...who was that man?" Thought Jazz.

Elsewhere, near the top of the prison. Walker was walking towards a hanger. Near the hanger was the Tempest on . The Warden had the ship moved to another hanger for inspection, after it had landed and now the ship going to serve as bait for the Rebels.

"It's about time someone laid out the law for those Rebels. I got a little surprise for them, when they come get their ship." Said Walker as he entered the hanger.

To be continued.


	46. Chapter 46 Law Fall

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 46 Law Fall

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny ran down a hallway and met up with Crash.

"What you run off for?" Asked Crash.

"I heard my sister and sensed, her fear. A group of inmates were trying to get at her, but I knocked them all out." Explained Danny.

"Did your sister recognize you?" Asked Crash.

"No she didn't. It was dark and I had my mask on, so she didn't get a real good look at me. I also didn't say a single word, so she wouldn't hear my voice and recognize it." Said Danny.

"That's good. We better find the others and get out of here." Said Crash.

The two took off down a hallway.

In another part of the prison, Tucker, Wulf, Valerie, and Amorpho had reached the area where the prisoner valuables were kept. A Stormtrooper and an Imperial Officer stood guarding the area.

"I'll handle this." Said Valerie as she ran towards the two guards.

"Halt!" Ordered the Stormtrooper as he pointed his blaster at Valerie.

"Oh...please! You have to help me! There's a bunch of inmates who want to hurt me!" Cried Valerie as she pointed behind her.

The Stormtrooper looked away from Valerie and at the area behind her. Valerie took the opportunity to slam her knee into the Stormtrooper's gut making him double over, before she delivered a doubled handed blow to the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. The Imperial Officer let out a startled shout as he tried to pull his blaster out and hit Valerie, but she was already in front of the unlucky officer delivering a powerful punch to his face that sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap. Valerie dusted her hands off and turned to look at the others.

"Well you going to help me find my gear or just stand there starring?"

"Um...yeah will help." Said Tucker as he and the others went about helping Valerie look for her gear.

A few minutes later, they found Valerie's gear and she suited up in her armor. The team then began to head to the hanger that had their ship.

In the generator room, Maddie was walking down a catwalk, when suddenly Bullet appeared before her with a shock whip in his right hand and his songblade sword in his left hand.

"Well look at what I found. A Jedi and it's the same one that's been giving me grief and causing trouble. I'm actually glad to see you, because I'm going to enjoy a little payback on you for all that you've done!" Said Bullet as he whipped the shock whip at Maddie forcing her to jump back.

"It is you and the Empire that will lose." Said Maddie as she activated her lightsaber and faced Bullet.

Bullet let out a fierce battle cry as he charged forward swinging, his sword. Maddie blocked the sword and the two fighters pressed against one another. The two seemed evenly matched, until Bullet shot his foot up and kicked Maddie in the chest knocking her to the ground near the guardrail. Bullet swung his whip down at Maddie, but she rolled out of the way and the guardrail was sliced to bits. Maddie jumped to her feet and charged at Bullet swinging, her lightsaber. Bullet managed to block the attack and pushed Maddie back. The Imperial Hunter then charged at Maddie swinging, his sword wildly at her. The Jedi easily blocked the attacks, which angered Bullet. Bullet swung his whip at Maddie and she sliced through it with her lightsaber, before she charged at Bullet with a sideways swing. The Imperial Hunter managed to block the blow with his sword, but the force of the blow managed to send the sword flying from his hand. Maddie then delivered a kick to Bullet's chest and knocked him towards the part of the catwalk, where the guardrail had been chopped off. Bullet landed a foot near the edge and laid on the ground.

"The battle is over." Said Maddie as she turned to leave.

Bullet gritted his teeth in rage. The man refused to let himself be beaten and have the Jedi escape again. His pride refused this outcome! Bullet reached behind his back and pulled out a tiny blaster, he kept in his belt and stood up with a wild gleam in his eye as he prepared to open fire.

"You will not escape Jedi!" Roared Bullet as he fired.

Maddie spun around and deflected the blast right at Bullet. The blast hit Bullet hitting him in the chest and caused him to stumble off the edge of the catwalk. A look of surprise and fear appeared in Bullet's eye as he tumbled off the catwalk and fell a few stories, before he crashed into a generator down below. Maddie looked over the edge and saw the crumpled form of Bullet laying in the remains of a smashed generator. The Imperial Hunter was dead.

"Hate only leads to destruction." Said Maddie to herself as she walked away.

Meanwhile in a hanger, Danny and Crash had just met up, with Tucker's group, but the Tempest was no longer in the hanger. Amorpho went to access a nearby computer and found out that the ship had ben moved to the top of the prison. Danny contacted, his mother and explained what was going on, before he and the others boarded an elevator that took them to the upper levels of the prison. The group got out of the elevator and walked out, after a few minutes of fast walking they located the the Tempest.

"Well that was easy." Said Tucker.

"Don't jinx us." Said Valerie.

At that moment a large hanger door opened and out walked a AT-KT Walker with a missile launcher on it's left side, a blaster turret in the center, and a large laser cannon on the right side. The massive machine stood before the Rebels ready to attack.

"Well hello Rebels. I see you've been breaking the rules and causing trouble. I am Warden Walker and here I am the law and I here by sentence you with the Death Penalty for crimes against the Empire!" Boomed Walker's voice from a speaker.

Walker fired the turret and sent a wave of blaster fire at the Rebels forcing them to scatter. Tucker and Crash fired their blasters at the war machine, but it's armor was to thick for it to be affected. Valerie fired a rocket from her jetpack at the machine, but Walker countered the attack with a missile of his own. The missiles collide and exploded covering the area in smoke. Wulf charged through the smoke and attempted to leap onto Walker's machine, but Walker saw him coming and swung his laser cannon like a club knocking Wulf out of the air and to the ground. Walker moved his machine over to the stunned Wulf and attempted to stomp on him, but an invisible force slammed into the machine sending it stumbling back. Walker turned his machine to see Danny standing nearby as he lowered his hands and pulled out his lightsaber.

"Ah if it isn't the little Jedi I've been hearing about. You know if you surrender yourself over to me, renounce your rebellious unlawful ways, and capture these others, I'll personally see that no harm comes to you and that your given a good job in the Empire. We can certainly use someone like you. What do you say?" Said Walker.

"I'll have to say no to your offer. I'm a Jedi and I protect the people not the Empire." Said Danny.

"That's a foolish thing to say boy. The Empire is the people and it controls the law." Said Walker as he pointed the laser cannon at Danny.

"The Empire is made of people like you, who abuse the law and use it to suit their own purposes to keep the masses under their control. The people don't respect the Empire they fear it and that's not the way the universe should be. The Empire and it's corruption have to go." Said Danny as he got into a battle stance.

"Then you will die along with the rest of your friends!" Declared Walker as he fired his laser cannon.

Danny used the Force to leap over the blast and flew right towards Walker, slicing the laser cannon on, his machine as flew by. The front part of the cannon fell to the ground as Danny landed behind Walker's machine. Walker gritted his teeth as he regained control of his AT-KT, which had temporally lost it's balance and turned to face Danny.

"Do you honestly think you can stop the Empire?" Demanded Walker.

"I do and you forget I'm not alone." Said Danny.

Crash came charging in and threw a grenade at Walker. The grenade exploded and sent the machine stumbling back. Valerie then flew in and shot a cable at the machine's legs tangling them and causing the war machine to become unsteady.

"Hey Walker let's see how your armor stands to this!" Called Tucker.

Walker turned to see one of the cannons on the Tempest pointed at his machine. Wulf sat behind the controls and grinned as he fired the cannon. The blast slammed into the machine and sent it flying towards the edge of the roof. The AT-KT landed on the edge and hung there, just barely staying on the roof. A huge hole had been blown in the right side of the machine exposing a battered and bloodied Walker. The armor had just barely protected the warden, but he was still alive. The machine just hung on the edge. The Rebels surrounded the machine and looked at Walker.

"You...Rebels may have...won this battle, but the war is still on. Once the rest of the...Empire hears about this they'll hunt you down like animals. You...can't win!" Chuckled Walker.

"Your wrong. As long as there's still a single person, who has the courage to stand up for what's rights the Empire will never win. Once they hear about this the people will know that the Empire isn't invincible and they can be beaten. There is hope and that's something that can never truly die." Said Danny as he looked at Walker.

Walker was stunned by these words as he watched the Jedi walk away. Wulf looked at Walker and then gave the machine a mighty shove sending it over the edge. Walker eyes went wide as he screamed. The machine hit the ground below and exploded! Warden Walker was no more. An elevator arrived on the roof and out stepped Maddie. The Jedi looked around at the damage on the roof.

"I've seen you've been busy. Why don't we leave first and then you can tell me what happened." Said Maddie.

Everyone got onto the Tempest and it took off away from the prison.

Back inside the prison, Jazz was looking around for Z Block. The teen kept thinking about the mysterious person that saved her. Jazz then began to recall something she read in her studied of history about a great race of warriors called Jedi, who fought with glowing swords, but according to the Empire the Jedi were all dead. The Empire said the Jedi were traitors, yet the person that came to Jazz's aid was a Jedi. The Jedi moved like it was on a different plane of being, like a phantom. Jazz decided to call the Jedi, Phantom. It was then that Jazz located Z Block and looked inside. In the cell there were four people. Three males and a female. The female was asian with dark hair, one of the males was mostly bald with a black mustache, the second male had blond hair and was tall, the last male was dark skinned and had a military style haircut.

Jazz studied the women and the man with a mustache and she recognized them as a couple of senators that went missing a few years ago. The women was Ishiyama and the male was Montez, both were supposedly capture and killed by pirates. Jazz opened the cell door and the four prisoners looked up at her.

"My name is Jazz Fento the new head of People's Relations and I'm here to free you." Said Jazz.

Ishiyama and Montez introduced themselves, explained that they had both been captured by Stormtroopers for going against the use of slaves, and then the other prisoners introduced themselves.

"I'm Lance. I was investigating the Empire's mining operations, when I was found and captured." Said the blond man.

"I'm Dale, I used to be a Stormtrooper, but I helped some captured farmers escape and I was thrown in here for insubordination." Said the dark skinned male.

This news startled Jazz and this made her start to question the Empire. Jazz escorted the four prisoners to the hanger, where her shuttle was and an Imperial Officer got in their way demanding to know what Jazz was doing with the prisoners. Jazz simply told him that she was under orders from Governor Lancer and that if they were delayed, she would tell the Governor, who was responsible. The officer stepped aside and the group got in the shuttle and took off towards the Capitol.

To be continued.


	47. Chapter 47 Politics and Science

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 47 Politics and Science

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Governor Lancer was nervously pacing around, his office. The politician had just gotten a call from Jazz telling him about her visit to the prison and that she had four people, who had wrongly been imprisoned. Lancer faked ignorance about the prisoners and said he would get to the bottom of the prisoners arrest. Jazz ended the call and Lancer immediately called the prison to yell at Walker, however instead of getting the warden, he got a tired looking Imperial Officer, who informed Lancer that both Walker and Bullet were dead. Lancer ended the transmission and went very pale. This wasn't good. The Z Block prisoners were free and Lancer was sure to be punished, unless he figured out a way to minimize the damage the prisoners could cause. Lancer came up with a crazy idea that might just work and he called Vlad to inform, him of the plan. A life size hologram appeared before Lancer scowling at him. Vlad had received the news about the prison and he was not pleased about the situation.

"Master Vlad, I know we just lost a few of our best men and some prisoners that could greatly damage the Empire's reputation are free, but I have a plan to greatly minimize the damage." Said Lancer.

"And what exactly is your plan?" Asked Vlad.

"To cast blame on the arrests on Walker and Bullet. We can create some fake documents that make it look like the arrest were all their ideas, they're both dead, so they can't defend themselves." Said Lancer with a nervous smile.

"Very well then. That might actually work. Your proving your worth Lancer." Said Vlad.

"Thank you sir!" Said Lancer with some relief.

"One more thing. I want you to figure out how that Jazz girl knew about the Z Block prisoners. Their imprisonment was supposed to be a secret. Someone is giving her information and I want to know who." Said Vlad.

"Of course Sir. I'll look right into that." Said Lancer.

The transmission ended and Lancer let out a sigh of relief. He was safe and if he played his cards right everything would be fine.

Jazz's shuttle went to a hotel were the four former prisoners were given rooms and a change of clothes. Jazz called Johnny to come pick her up and take her home. On the way Jazz thought about GW message and how the Empire might not be as clean and well meaning as she originally thought. Jazz then began to think of Phantom. Who was the mysterious person? Where did he come from and why did he save her? The questions raced through Jazz's mind as Johnny took her home.

Meanwhile lightyears away on a planet call Taka, a shuttle had just landed on landing pad outside of a large dome shaped building. Spectra and Bertrand got out of the shuttle and went inside the building. The building was a mix between a lab, a factory, and a fortress. Both Stormtroopers and battle droids patrolled the halls as Spectra and Bertrand made their way to one of the labs. Inside the lab was Technus working on a strange ray gun like machine. Technus was a Mirialans with white hair dressed in a black lab coat and dark glasses.

"Master Technus we have DNA from a young Jedi for the cloning project." Said Spectra as she opened up the briefcase and showed the DNA samples to Technus.

Technu's stopped working and went to examine the samples. The scientist grinned evilly with satisfaction.

"Well done you two. Master Vlad will be pleased with this." Said Technus.

"What are you working on Sir?" Asked Bertrand as he pointed at the large ray gun machine.

"This little beauty is one of my greatest achievements. I've studied the Force and the Dark Side for many years and I figured out a way to manipulate the Force and increase the power and the desire of the Dark Side in others. I secretly obtained skin and blood samples from Darth Vader himself and I've figured a way to tap into his dark energy to create a ray of pure negativity that will increase the powers of the Dark Side in others and turn other people to the Dark Side. Master Vlad wishes to become stronger, but I need to test the machine on a Force sensitive person, to make sure it works and there aren't any side affects." Said Technus.

"Well sir, we just need one of those two Jedi that have been causing problems to the Empire. I'm sure they'll love to be your test subject." Said Spectra.

Technus just grinned and laughed at the thought of testing his machine on a Jedi. The mad scientist took the DNA samples from Spectra and put one vial into one of the cloning machines. Technus studied a computer display of the DNA and decided to make a few little changes to it. The machine was set and Technus was pleased. Soon Vlad would be stronger and he would have a force to be reckoned with.

To be continued.


	48. Chapter 48 An Icy Mission

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 48 A Icy Mission

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny and Maddie had returned home after the mission at the prison. Crash and Amorpho had gone to return to the Rebel's secret training facility, while Valerie decided to stick with Tucker and Wulf on the Tempest. At FentonWorks, Danny was sleeping in bed and having a weird dream. The young Jedi dreamed, he was underwater and that there was this mist of red liquid in front of him. Danny swam towards the red mist, but bumped across an invisible wall. The Jedi starred at the mist as it began to condense and take on a humanoid shape. The new shape was smaller then Danny and he couldn't quit tell if it was male or female. Danny watched as the things eyes opened to reveal two green eyes. The figure then raised it's right hand and a red lightsaber appeared in it. Danny's eyes went wide as the figure swung it's lightsaber and shattered the glass wall between it and Danny. The young Jedi tumbled back through the water and looked up to see a giant version of Vlad starring down at him grinning.

"You won't survive what I have in store for you Jedi. You'll either join me or die!" Said Vlad.

Danny glimpsed a red light to his right and turned to see the figure rushing at him with the red lightsaber held up high. As the beam was fixing to come in contact with Danny, he woke up in the real world in a cold sweat. The Jedi got out of bed and put some clothes on, as he thought about his dream. It had all felt so real and it unnerved Danny a little bit. Danny went to the kitchen and found Jazz and his father at the table listening to a public statement from Governor Lancer.

"People of Casper, several hours ago there was Attack on an Imperial Prison, that resulted in the death of a few brave soldiers. The attackers were members of the so called Rebellion, but thanks to the brave men stationed at the prison the Rebels only succeeded in helping one prisoner escape. In other news four people innocent people were found being held captive in the prison. Two of these people were Senators Ishiyama and Montez. An investigation was launched and some information was found. Two corrupt high ranking Imperial Officers were behind the capture and imprisonment of the senators and the other prisoners. It is believed that the whole thing was a grab for power. Rest assured that the Empire had nothing to do with it and that the wellbeing of the people come first. That is all." Said Lancer as the broadcast ended.

A frown appeared on Jazz's face as she turned back to the table. Danny noticed that Jazz had a piece of paper and she was sketching something on it. As the Jedi got a closer look at the sketch, he realized it was a picture of him wearing the mask and holding his lightsaber. Jazz had arrived a at home few hours after Maddie and Danny and she had told her family what happened at the prison, minus the part of her being rescued by Danny. Maddie and Jack were greatly shocked at the danger Jazz had been in at the prison and Jack had wanted, Maddie to quit her job and find something safer. Jazz had insisted that, she would not be in any more danger and that she would be more careful, while on the job. Jack had reluctantly agreed to let Jazz continue her work.

"What's that a picture of?" Asked Danny.

"Oh...it's just something...I dreamt about in a weird dream." Said Jazz.

Jazz grabbed her stuff and left the house. Danny went to meet with his mom and he told her about the strange dream, he had.

"This dream of yours could be a vision of things to come. Sometimes people with a real strong connection with the Force, have had the ability to see visions of the future." Said Maddie.

"I see. Could that red mist I...saw, been blood? I remember the doctors at the prison took some of my blood saying it would greatly help their boss. You think that thing that attacked me in my dreams was a clone?" Said Danny.

"Perhaps, but a clone of a Jedi has never been done. Many scientist have tried to create a Jedi clone, but failed. A Jedi isn't like a normal living being." Said Maddie.

This relaxed Danny a little. Maddie and Danny then traveled to the hanger, where the Tempest was kept to meet up with Tucker, Wulf, and Valerie. Their next mission was to go to planet Froza and help the Yetizs fight the Empire forces stationed there. The crew boarded and the Tempest took off into space.

To be continued,


	49. Chapter 49 A Little Discovery

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 49 A Little Discovery

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The Tempest flew through space and then it reached planet Froza. Tucker piloted the Tempest towards some mountain and landed. Danny and Maddie put on some white cloaks and exited the ship with the rest of the crew. The group looked around at their surroundings.

"So were we supposed to meet someone here or something?" Asked Valerie looking around at all the snow.

"We're not alone." Said Maddie as she closed her eyes for a second to scan the area with the Force.

As soon as she said that Frostbite and a dozen Yetizs stood up from the snow surrounding the group. Frostbite approached Danny and Maddie and bowed his head to them.

"Very impressive, but I expect nothing less from a couple of Jedi." Said Frostbite.

"It's good to see you again." Said Danny.

"And you to. Welcome to planet Froza. I will lead you to our village and we can plan an attack on the Imperial forces stationed here." Said Frostbite.

The group headed out through the snowy landscape.

Miles away, there was a large Imperial outpost that served as a base and a prison. The base was surrounded by a massive wall and several turrets. Inside the base Dash, Kwan, and Klemper were on patrol and talking about the recent news about Walker and Bullet.

"Man I can't believe those two were after political power." Said Dash.

"I...don't know Dash, those two don't seem like the kind of people, who would try to betray the Empire and go for political power." Said Kwan.

"ACHOO! I agree with Kwan. I did some work in the prison and from what sad of Bullet and Walker they were obsessed with order and serving the Empire." Said Klemper with a sniff.

"Well they're both dead, so it doesn't really matter, since Empire is still standing and we're stuck here." Said Dash.

"I guess so, but got to admit it's pretty shady." Said Kwan.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well good news is we got a shift in the communications buildings. It'll be boring, but at least will be out of the cold." Said Dash as they continued on with their patrol.

The Rebels and their Yetiz guides, had just arrived at the village. The village was quit large with several medium size buildings made of rock and metal. Several Yetizs both young and old came to look at the newcomers. A few young ones starred at Danny with awe and they pointed at him and whispered among themselves. Danny thought this was odd. Frostbite lead everyone to one of the largest buildings in the village and they went inside. The group was lead to a large room with a big hologram table in the center. Frostbite brought up a hologram of the Imperial outpost. Maddie studied the hologram and began to make plans to attack the base and conquer it. Danny noticed that a few Yetizs were starring at him like the ones outside did. The young Jedi was curious about this, so he asked Frostbite what the deal was. The big Yetizs starred at Danny for a few seconds and then he spoke.

"Come with me. There is something I must show to you and your master."

Frostbite lead Danny and Maddie outside the building, to the outskirts of the village, and to a large cave outside the village. Frostbite produced a torch and the group went inside the cave.

"You see at the end of the Clone Wars, I and a few others encountered a Jedi Master, who had just defeated several clones that tried to kill him. The Jedi Master was wounded, so we took him back to our village to tend to his injuries. After he was healed the Jedi Master went into this cave and for three days he stayed there. He came out and told us he had something to show us." Said Frostbite as he stopped before a wall and held the torch up to it.

Danny and Maddie gasped at what they saw. On the wall was a large hand drawn picture of a human with white hair, carrying a green lightsaber. The drawing looked like Danny!

"The Jedi said that when the person, who looked like this drawing arrived, our people will be saved and that a new era will begin. That person I believe is you young Jedi." Said Frostbite.

"What...race was this Jedi?" Asked Maddie.

"He was a Chiss." Said Frostbite.

"A...Chis. That...could be Master Clockwork! Tell me where is he?" Said Maddie.

"He left after he showed the village the drawing. I do not know where he is." Said Frostbite.

"What...does this mean and how did this Clockwork guy know about me before I was born?" Asked Danny.

"I'm not sure what this means. Clockwork was an incredibly powerful Jedi, who had the unique ability to see into the future and the visions he saw came true. He must have had a vision of you and saw that you would stand against the Empire." Said Maddie.

The group starred at the drawing a little longer, before heading out of the cave. Danny glanced at the picture one last time as he tried to wrap, his mind around the fact that someone knew what he was going to be, before he was even born. The Force was truly an amazing thing and Danny wanted to find Clockwork and speak to him about this. The young Jedi then followed the others back to the village to plan for the attack.

To be continued.


	50. Chapter 50 Communication Takedown

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 50 Communication Takedown

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The Rebels snuck to the fort and hid behind a huge rock near the base. Their plan was to launch a surprise attack within the base. Valerie had some dealings with explosives, so she had volunteered for the job. The former bounty was fixing to sneak towards the fort, when Tucker approached her.

"Hey...I..um wanted to wish you luck." Said Tucker.

"Compared to some of the jobs I've done this'll be a walk in the park. I can look after myself, so there's no need to worry." Said Valerie as she gave Tucker a small smile, before she put her helmet on and started making her way to the fort.

Valerie reached the wall and fired a grappling hook at it, pulling herself up. She then snuck down from the wall and into the inner parts of the base. A few Stormtrooper wandered about patrolling and having small talk with each other, but none of them were really paying close attention to their surroundings. Valerie easily snuck by the patrols and began to set remote activated bombs on one of the wall gates and a few on some parked ships and walkers. These bombs were supposed to help cause some confusion among the imperial forces once the Rebels began attacking the base. Now it was time to takedown the communication center to keep the troops from calling for help and to keep them from organizing a counterattack against the Rebels. Valerie made her way towards the building with the communication spire.

Inside the building Dash, Kwan, and Klemper were sitting at the controls sipping hot drinks.

"Well it may be a boring job, but it could be worse." Said Kwan.

"It's those darn Rebels fault that were stuck on this wasteland of a planet." Grumbled Dash.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Rebel attacks here." Said Kwan.

"Hello boys." Said Valerie as the door flew open and the former bounty hunter stood before the trio of Stormtroopers with a blaster in each hand.

"ACHOO! Intruder!" Yelled a startled Klemper.

Valerie fired a quick barrage of stun bolts that knocked the startled Stormtroopers out. All three troopers fell to the ground in dazed heaps. Valerie holstered her weapons and went over to the controls shutting down communications.

"Time to start this party with a bang." Said Valerie as she pulled out a detonator and pushed a button on it.

And thus the Rebel attack began.

To be continued.


	51. Chapter 51 Fort Takedown

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 51 Fort Takedown

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Maddie, Danny, Tucker, Wulf, Frostbite, and several Yetizs were a few yards outside the fort, when they saw one of the gates explode to bits and hear several explosions and screams come from inside the fort.

"The enemy has been caught off guard! Now we attack!" Declared Frostbite as he raised a large blaster riffle in the air.

The other Yetizs cheered let out a cry of approval as they charged towards the opening in the base. Tucker and Wulf readied their blasters, while Danny and Maddie activated their lightsabers and charged in alongside the Yetizs. The battle was on.

Inside the fort it was complete chaos and confusion. There were several ships and walkers reduced to burning ruble. Stormtroopers and officers ran about trying to put out the fires and tried to figure out what was going on. A few officers tried to use the hologram communicators to a Star Destroyer orbiting a neighboring planet from one of their buildings, but every time they tried to use them all they got was static.

"Something is wrong, we need to send a team over to check on the communications building and see what's wrong." Said an officer to a Stormtrooper captain.

The captain nodded and quickly gathered the nearest group of Stormtroopers to head towards the communications building. It was then that the Rebels came charging in firing their weapons taking the imperial forces by surprise. Several Stormtroopers were taken down in a matter of seconds before the rest, quickly recovered from their surprise and quickly went on the defensive. Yetizs let out Wild war cries as they charged forward and blasted at the Stormtroopers with their blasters and slammed into them with their thick arms. A panicked officer and some Stormtroopers tried to make a run for the communications building, but Valerie came busting out of a window with her jetpack, with a blaster pistol in each hand and began firing at the group causing them to shout and scatter.

Danny and Maddie fought their way towards a building, where prisoners were kept. A trio of Stormtroopers stood in their way and Danny used the force to send all three crashing into a wall in a groaning heap.

"Your skills are getting better." Said Maddie.

"Thanks. I have a good teacher." Said Danny as he began to open up the cells and let out a bunch of shackled Yetizs.

The Yetizs blinked their eyes in confusion as they stared at Danny and Maddie.

"It's alright, were with the Rebellion and we're here to rescue you." Said Danny as he removed his face mask to show the freed prisoners his face.

"Your...the great change bringer! The one depicted on the cave drawing left by Master Clockwork!" Declared an old Yetiz.

"I guess I am. Now let's get those shackles off." Said Danny.

One by one the Yetizs let Danny and Maddie use their lightsabers to free them. The Yetizs bowed and thank the Jedi before grabbing the blasters of some down Stormtroopers and ran in to join the battle. Danny put his mask back on and he and Maddie followed them.

In the communications building, Dash, Kwan, and Klemper were starting to recover. Dash got up first and saw that the console for sending out communications was wrecked and smoking. Kwan and Klemper soon stood up and took notice of the wrecked console. The trio then heard the sounds of fight and crept over to a window to see the fighting going on outside.

"Aaaggg! I can't believe this! I'm not going to stand around and let another job slip through my fingers because of Rebels!" Declared Dash as he put his helmet on.

"Dash, I think we should just sit hear and surrender. The base is being overrun and the rest our forces are being overwhelmed." Said Kwan.

Klemper nodded his head in agreement.

"You cowards! Fine I'll deal with the Rebels myself and take all the glory." Said Dash as he prepared to storm off.

"And how exactly has that whole running into action blasters blaring worked out for you?" Asked Kwan sarcastically.

Dash just gritted his teeth in anger and ran off. The Stormtrooper made it outside and saw his fellow troopers being creamed. Dash looked around desperately for a weapon to use and his eyes fell onto a AT-ST walker that was still intact.

"Just the weapon I need." Said Dash as he ran over to the Walker and got inside.

Dash started the walker up and he targeted a group of four Yetizs near some fuel cells and fired. The blast hit the fuel cells exploded sending the Yetizs flying and crashing to the ground with their fur on fire. Dash laughed wickedly as he looked for a new target.

"Hey big guy! Try me on for size!" Called a voice.

Dash turned to see a person wearing a mask and carrying a lightsaber standing a few yards away. It was a Jedi! If Dash killed him, he would be greatly rewarded. The Stormtrooper took careful aim and fired.

A laser blast flew at Danny and he deflected it into the air, with his lightsaber and charged at the walker. Another blast was fired and Danny deflected it and hit the side of the walker causing it to spark and stumble back. Danny reached the walker slicing at it's right leg and cut through it's joint. The walker lost it's balance and toppled onto it's side with a thunderous crash. Danny walked over to the down machine, cut a hole through it with his lightsaber, and yanked a battered and bruised Dash out of it. Dash looked at Danny and raised his arms in surrender. All around the base the Stormtroopers and officers were throwing down their weapons and surrendering. The sight of a walker being defeated by a single Jedi, had knocked the fight out of them. The Yetizs cheered in victory and the battle was won.

To be continued.


	52. Chapter 52 Off the Ice

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 52 Off the Ice

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

After the battle ended all the defeated imperials and Stormtroopers were gathered up in front of a large supply ship, with several armed Yetizs guarding them. A battered Dash stood next to a smirking Kwan and a nervous Klemper.

"I knew this would go badly for you." Said Kwan.

"Just shut up." Growled Dash.

Frostbite and Maddie approach the captives and stopped a few yards away from them.

"I have a message for Governor Lance that I want you to deliver. From this day forth Froza is no longer a part of the Empire. We are independent and we will fight against the Empire if they dare set foot on our world." Said Frostbite.

"You will use this cargo ship to fly to Casper. We spared you, because we are merciful and to prove that we are not the terrorist and monsters your superior tell you that we are. Now leave in peace." Said Maddie.

The imperials and Stormtroopers loaded up into the ship and it soon took off. Froza was now independent. The Yetizs cheered for their freedom. Frostbite took Danny and Maddie over to a nearby building to speak with them in private.

"I cannot thank you both enough for what you have done this day. You have given us back our freedom and you have given us hope. Whenever you need us to help fight, we will come to you." Said Frostbite.

"Thank you Frostbite." Said Maddie with a bow.

"Is there anything you can tell us about where Master Clockwork might be?" Asked Danny.

"Not much though he did say some preocular words that might help you. He said that the young Jedi would find him on a world ruled by a tyrant in a place of warriors." Said Frostbite.

"Well that gives us something at least." Said Danny.

"I wish you the best of luck in your quest and may the Force be with you." Said Frostbite.

Maddie and Danny thanked Frostbite and later they got back on the Tempest with Tucker, Wulf, and Valerie. The Tempest took off and headed back to Casper.

On Casper, Lancer had gotten the news of Froza's independence and was greatly troubled by this. This was a blow to the Empire and it wasn't something that could be covered up. Lancer's job seemed to be getting rougher and rougher as time went on.

"Vlad isn't going...to pleased by this." Said Lancer with a slight shudder at the thought of informing the dark Jedi.

On planet Taka, Technus Spectra, and Bertrand stood before a cloning tank and grinned. Inside the tank was a sleeping twelve year old girl with white hair clothed in a white bra and panties. The girl had a breathing mask on and some wires attached to her.

"I finally did it! I created a Jedi clone!" Laughed Technus with triumph.

It had been a few months since Technus had first acquired the Jedi blood and attempted to make a clone. The current clone was attempt number 4. The first attempt at a clone had become unstable and melted, the second attempt had spontaneously combusted a left nothing, but a black skeleton, and third attempt had shown some minor promise, but simply ended up being a dumb brute with very little skills in the Force, Technus had placed the clone in another lab for future studies. The fourth attempt showed get progress. Technus had changed a few chromosomes in the clone and it had ended up being female, but so far there seemed to be no complications with it's chemical or physical structure and the clone's brain activity seemed to be normal. Now the scientist had to wait and see if the new clone had any real skill in the Force. Technus had a feeling that the new clone would be skilled in the Force. Vlad would be very pleased by this development.

To be continued.


	53. Chapter 53 Entertainer Protection

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 53 Entertainer Protection

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

A few days went by on Casper, before Governor Lancer decided to announce the news about Froza to the Amitrax System.

"People of Amitrax I bring terrible news. Recently a Imperial outpost that was used to provide military aid to planets in the sector, was violently attacked by the terrorist organization known as the Rebels. The Rebels somehow tricked the local population of Froza into siding with them to launch a full attack on the outpost. Several brave officers lost their lives as they tried to defend the base, but alas they were overwhelmed by the violent attack. Now the people of Froza have declared their independence from the Empire, but don't be fooled. The Yetizs have been corrupted by the Rebels and their radical ideals. We must stay untitled to fight this plague of villainy together. Long live the Empire!" Said Governor Lancer over a message to the entire Amitrax System.

Jazz was at the Capitol going over some paper work, when she received a mysterious package that had a file about Froza and how the outpost there was used to keep the Yetizs in line and enforce imperial rule. There were some holo images of the base being attacked by the Rebels and Jazz studied an image of the Jedi, she called Phantom attacking a walker. Jazz saw that the package had been sent by the mysterious person GW. It seemed like Jazz had a lot of mysterious people in her life and a part of her wanted to know their true identities and just what they were all about.

Miles away at a hotel called Starlight, Sam was in a room with E3, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie. Sam had summoned the three for a new assignment.

"Thank you all for coming. I have a new assignment. Are you familiar with the musician Ember McLain?" Said Sam.

"I know her. I totally love her song Remember." Said Tucker.

"I like Girls Night Out." Said Valerie.

"I've heard of her." Said Danny.

"Good. Anyhow Ember is a personal friend of mine and a helpful ally. Her celebrity status allows her to attend big parties of powerful people as either the entertainment or as a guest. This has allowed some of our men to attend the parties as part of Ember's entourage and infiltrate highly secure places to gain access to imperial secrets. Recently someone tried to kill Ember with a bomb that was attached to her shuttle, luckily the bomb went off, while no one was on the shuttle. It did however spook Ember a bit. She's dealt with crazy fans and a few violent stalkers, but this was entirely new. It appeared this might have been an attempt on her life." Said Sam.

"You think it's the Empire?" Asked Danny.

"I don't think so. This was way to sloppy and a bombing isn't their style unless they're trying to cause some kind of unrest in the public. I think it was somebody else and I want the three of you to act as Ember's bodyguards for a day or so. Ember is going to attend a reward ceremony real soon and I think whoever planted the bomb, might try to attack again and I don't think they have any problems with endangering the lives of civilians to kill Ember." Said Sam.

"You can count on us. Will find whoever is responsible and bring them to justice." Said Danny.

"Thank you." Said Sam.

The new mission was on.

To be continued.


	54. Chapter 54 List

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 54 List

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny, Valerie, and Tucker were given security guard uniforms and fake IDs for the mission. Tucker came up with a bag to carry Danny's lightsaber and mask in incase things got tough and they needed a little Jedi action. The three of them then were loaded onto a speeder car and transported to the hotel Ember was staying.

Meanwhile a few miles away at a large auditorium building, Lancer was overseeing a guest list and security precautions for the Zap Awards. It was an award ceremony for musicians. Several celebrities and other important people were attending the event. Lancer glanced through the list and saw Samantha Manson and Prince Aragon, and Princess Dorathea of Draga on it. The governor frowned slightly at Aragon's name. The prince was the current ruler of planet Draga and a somewhat powerful supporter of the Empire. Aragon was also arrogant and an unpleasant person to be around.

"Going to be a rough night." Mumbled Lancer.

The governor went about his list and saw that the singer Chip Skylark would be hosting the event. Lancer was a fan of Chip, so he was looking forward to the event. The failed assassination of Ember McLain had caused a bit of a panic, so Lancer had increased security at the event just incase. Hopefully nothing bad would happen.

But little did anyone know was that someone was planning to cause trouble and make the Zap Awards something, no one would forget.

To be continued.


	55. Chapter 55 VIP

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 55 VIP

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny, Valerie, and Tucker headed towards the suit where Ember was staying. They knocked on the door and waited. Danny used the Force to sense someone on the other side of the door. The young Jedi could sense a bit of fear and nervousness from the person as they looked through the peephole. A few seconds later the person calmed down and opened the door to reveal themselves as none other then Ember McLain. Ember was a teenager with pale white skin, green eyes Ember has long, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face (resembling a sharp-angled "M"), and purple lipstick. Her clothing consisted of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wore a pair of leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots.

"You guys the special security detail Sam sent?" Asked Ember.

"We are. I'm Danny and these are Tucker and Valerie." Said Danny as he introduced himself and his friends.

"Come on in then." Said Ember.

The rebels headed inside. Ember took a seat on a couch, pulled out a guitar and began to play it. Danny leaned against a wall, while Tucker took a seat in a chair to watch Ember play. Valerie walked over to the window and looked across at some buildings.

"What are you doing?" Asked Danny.

"I'm visualizing where a sniper might take position on the building across from us and try to shoot Ember." Said Valerie.

"You think there's a sniper in the building across from us?" Asked Ember as she stopped playing and began to look nervous.

"Not likely. The people who placed a bomb on your shuttle, were armatures. They were probably some low ranked criminals, who bought a cheap bomb. That tells me they are very unprofessional and lack any real assassin skills." Said Valerie.

"So Ember do you have any clue who would try to kill you?" Asked Danny.

"Honestly I have no idea. I've dealt with a few crazy fans and a couple of obsessed stalks, but nothing like this. It's crazy...and it's kind of freaking me out. Whoever is behind this could come and try something even crazier." Said Ember.

"Well don't you worry. I promise you that will keep you safe." Said Danny.

"I hope so, otherwise I'm going to die young." Said Ember.

The group soon left the suit.

A couple of miles away there was a large building called the Dimmadome. It was owned by an incredibly rich man named Doug Dimmadome and it was currently being used for a reward ceremony for musicians that day. Already a bunch of celebrities, politicians, and various rich people were there to attend the ceremony. Sam was there wearing a black dress. She was there to support her friend Ember and make a public appearance to help drive suspicion from herself as a Rebel. The Dimmadome was really packed tonight. Sam saw Governor Lancer talking to some alien rulers. She recognized them as the rulers of planet Boudacia and Yugopotamia. Lancer was going on about how the Rebels were a menace and how they threat the rule of the Empire and all forms of government and monarchy. Sam was thinking about stepping in to give her own opinion on the Rebels, when someone else decided to step in. That person was an alien ruler named Princess Galaxandra.

Galaxandra was a tall thin humanoid alien with insectoid features. She had large white and glowing butterfly wings and two antennae on her head. She had white skin and two fingers on each hand. Galaxandra wore a long dress that covered her feet, and a purple head-dress accompanied by purple gloves.

"Excuse me Governor Lancer, but I have to disagree with your assessment of the Rebels. So far they have not terrorized the people of any world in our system and they've brought wrong doers to justice. Some of those wrongdoers were officers in the Empire." Said Galaxandra.

"What are you...implying?" Asked Lancer.

"I'm simply pointing out that if the Empire was as great as you claim it to be no one would be rebelling. Now if you excuse me, I have to find my seat." Said Galaxandra as she floated off.

Lancer grumbled in annoyance and Sam smiled. The party was soon joined by Prince Aragon and Princess Dorathea. The two were accompanied by a short young man with glasses named Sidney Poindexter who served as their treasury and aid. Aragon was a fair skinned man with grey hair dressed in a purple dress shirt, black pants, black cape, and a green thorn covered crown. The prince had red eyes and wore a scowl on his face. Dorathea or Dora as she was sometimes called had blond hair in a ponytail and wore a blue dress. She had red eyes and a friendly smile.

People began to look for their seats. Sam went looking for hers. Backstage a bunch of black clad men were moving a bunch of barrels around to certain parts of the stage. Their work was overseen by a young women wearing platinum colored armor. The women smiled with glee at the barrels. This would soon be a show everyone would remember.

To be continued.


	56. Chapter 56 Platinum Pandemonium

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 56 Platinum Pandemonium

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Sam went looking for her seat and by a strange chance of fate Jazz happened to be one of the people at her table. Jazz looked up from her seat at Sam and stood up to greet her. She was wearing a blue dress.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Fenton, though you can call me Jazz."

"Samantha Manson. You can call me Sam." Said Sam.

"I've heard of your family. A couple of senators right?" Said Jazz.

"Your right. So what do you do?" Said Sam.

"Well I work in the Capitol under Governor Lancer and I just recently been promoted to People's Relations." Said Jazz.

"So what is your opinion of the Empire so far with how it deals with people and issues?" Asked Sam.

"Well so far the Empire does do a great deal of good, however I have seen some underhanded things, but those were just cases with a couple of officers. I'm trying to weed those out and help maintain a good standing with the people of the various cities and planets." Said Jazz.

"A worthy cause. The people have a right and say in the government." Said Sam.

"They do indeed." Agreed Jazz.

The two sat down. Sam cast a glance at Jazz. She already figured she was Maddie's daughter, since she had the same last name and resembled a younger version of the Jedi. Maddie told Sam that Jazz knew nothing about her past and that she didn't know anything about her or Danny's actions with the Rebellion. She thought it would be best for Jazz to learn and see the truth about the Empire herself, before revealing anything to her. Sam liked Jaxx right away, she seemed like a smart capable person and much like her brother there was an openly friendliness about her.

The lights dimmed and everyone took their seat. The stage lite up and out from behind a curtain walked Chip Skylark. He was wearing a red suit with a stylish red hat and had a big friendly gleaming smile on his face as he held up a mike and addressed the audience.

"Good evening folks! Welcome to the Starlight Award show here at the Dimmadome. We have a great show for you tonight and to kick things off were going to present the reward for Best Artist to a good friend of mine. She started out as a spark in this business, but rose into a big dazzling inferior. Give it up for Ember McLain!" Said Chip before he stepped off the stage.

The curtains lifted up and Ember appeared reedy to bust out a song with her guitar. Ember began to sing her song Remember.

Yeah! Oh!

It was, it was September

Winds blow, the dead leaves fall

To you, I did surrender

Two weeks, you didn't call

Your life goes on without me

My life, a losing game

But you should, you should not doubt me

You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember

Ember, one thing remains

Oh, Ember, so warm and tender

You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has rendered

Your loss, now bear the shame.

Like dead trees, in cold December

Nothing but ashes remain

Oh, Ember, you will remember

Ember, one thing remains

Ember, so warm and tender

You will remember my name

Oh, woah, woah!

Ember, you will remember

Ember, one thing remains

Ember, so warm and tender

You will remember my name

Yeah! You will remember my name

The crowd cheered and whooped at the song. Backstage Tucker was watching and singing along, while Danny and Valerie were being vigilant. In other parts of the Dimmadome Stormtroopers were patrolling. A few Stormtroopers were standing guard at various exits. A waiter approached some Stormtroopers and as he got close, he suddenly pulled out a blaster and hit the startled troopers with a stun blast knocking them both out. The waiter took one of the troopers's blaster rifle and handed it to another man dressed as a waiter. The two men nodded and made their way to the main room. In other parts of the Dimmadome several other Stormtroopers were being taken down in similar fashion by men dressed as waiters. The men weren't really waiters, they were hired mercenaries and gangsters hired to help deal with security and to secure the Dimmadome for their employer. They snuck back to the main room and positioned themselves by the doors.

On the backstage a waiter was approaching Danny and his group prepared to knock them out, but as he prepared to attack Valerie quickly drew her own blaster and hit him with a stun blast knocking him out. Danny and Tucker looked down at the unconscious man and then to Valerie.

"I think whoever tried to blow Ember up is making their move now. The culprit is fixing to make a big spectacle on stage." Said Valerie.

The three of them looked at the stage, where Ember had just finished her song. The audience cheered. Then smoke began to bellow from behind Ember and a platform rose up. On the platform was a woman with blond hair wearing platinum colored armor that covered most of her body except her midriff and she wore a tiny platinum colored mask over her eyes. There was also a chair, some strange barrels, and a square metal device with wires and a countdown clock. The woman with the armor stepped off the platform and made her way to Ember.

"I am the Platinum Princess and I'm here to give you all a show you'll never forget starting by eliminating this fraud and giving her reward to someone, who really deserves it."

"Wait...a minute...I know you! Your Britney Britney!" Exclaimed Ember in shock.

"That's right! It's me! Britney Britney!" Declared the women as she removed her mask and grinned nastily at Ember.

"Why are you doing this!" Demanded Ember.

"Why you ask? Because you ruined me that's why! I was the queen of music, till you showed up. You stole my fans, my popularity, and my crown! I should be the one getting the reward not you! So I decided to end your career with a bang and take a good deal of your fans out in the process." Said Britney.

"Your insane!" Shouted Ember.

"I'm an artist. Now don't none of you think about leaving, I hired some help to make sure none of you miss this." Said Britney as she looked at the audience.

A few dozen waiters guarding the exits made their presence know by pointing their stolen blaster rifles at the heads of the audience. Panic and Pandemonium broke out through the crowd and the waiters fired their blasters in the air to silence the audience. Ember went pale and Britney laughed insanely.

Backstage Tucker pulled out a special carrying bag that had Danny's lightsaber, jumpsuit, and mask. Tucker also had some flash and smoke bombs at his disposal. It looked like things were about to get rough and Ember was going to need a little special help to get out of this situation. The Rebels geared up to launch an attack and save Ember and the audience. A real memorable show was about to begin.

To be continued.


	57. Chapter 57 Explosive Rescue

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 57 Explosive Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Britney's men went about securing the audience and making them sit quietly in their seats. A great deal of the audience were frightened of the armed men. Dora sat in her chair looking freighted, while Poindexter put a hand on her shoulder and told him everything was going to be alright. Aragon just looked at the two with an annoyed glare and rolled his eyes.

"Oh would you two stop your worrying. That women and her flunkies have no interest in harming us, they simply want a captive audience for their stunt." Said Aragon.

"Be that as it may your highness. We are still being held captive and these people seem violent enough to start something with us." Said Poindexter.

"Oh don't you fret servant. These people will be dealt with." Said Aragon as he reached into his pocket and pressed a button on a tiny remote sending out a special destress signal.

A few blocks away at a grand hotel, there was a special presidential suit that was used by the rulers of Draga. The suit was currently occupied by a large group of Draga Knights and a couple of special individuals who served as members of Aragon's elite guard.

The first was a female Gurlanin, who went by the name Empress She-Wolf or simply Emp. She had pale skin with dark blue-grey hair which reached past her waist, with a single white streak running through the middle. Emp had long ears, both pierced with gold earrings, and a tail, and she had red cat-like eyes and wears purple eyeshadow. She wore a black corset with a purple border at the top, black shorts, and a purple belt with a gold emblem in the middle and purple fabric hanging down like a loincloth. Emp had black cuffs with gold trips on her wrists, and purple fabric hanging from them. On her upper harms, near the shoulder, she had two gold emblems, styled the same as her belt buckle. Her shoes were tall black boots with purple lining at the top. On her right leg, she had a holster with a sword.

The second was a male Echani, who went by the name Scarlet Samurai or simply Scarlet. The Echani got the name for the unique red stripe of hair that went down the center of his white hair. Scarlet was currently dressed in black clothes and was sitting in a meditation position with a songsteel katana sitting in front of him.

A Draga Knight got Aragon's destress signal on a small receiver device and approached Scarlet.

"Sir it appeared Prince Aragon is in trouble. His destress beacon just went off." Said the Knight.

"Ready the men for departure. I'll be ready soon." Said Scarlet as he stood up and picked up his sword.

He walked over to a dresser and pulled out a set of red colored samurai armor. The armor had a white skull emblem on the center of it's chest plate, shoulder pads, gloves, boots, and cape. There was also a helmet adorned with two horns, one at each temple, and a third in the center of his forehead. Scarlet put on a mask covering his mouth and nose. The warrior was ready.

Scarlet and Emp gathered the knight and headed towards the Dimmadome.

Inside the Dimmadome, Britney had a couple of her men put Ember in the chair next to the time bomb and barrels. The men removed their waiter outfits to reveal dark bodysuits underneath their clothes. Britney smiled insanely at Ember.

"Your going out in a bang! You may be a star, but I'm a super star!" Laughed Britney.

"Your insane! Your willing to kill me and a bunch of innocent people just because my songs became popular?" Said Ember.

"Oh I'm willing to do it. I'm going to make a new name for myself and become infamous!" Said Britney.

"Won't you get killed by the explosion?" Asked Ember.

"Oh I'll be long gone before that bomb goes off." Said Britney as she pressed a button on the clock and the timer started to tick down.

Ember eyed it nervously.

Backstage Danny was suited up with his mask, hood, and outfit, Valerie strapped on a jetpack, and Tucker readied his blaster. The plan was for Valerie to fly out and toss some flash bangs and smoke bombs at Britney's men in the audience to cause some confusion, while Danny and Tucker raced on stage to save Ember and defuse the bomb. The three were fixing to rush out and begin their plan, when something unexpected happened.

A few minutes earlier Scarlet, Emp, and the knights arrived. Scarlet used the receiver to pinpoint Aragon's location. A few of Britney's men were posted outside the door the team needed to enter, but Scarlet quickly got rid of them by hitting them with some throwing stars that struck the unsuspected foes in the neck dropping them to the ground gasping and dying. Scarlet and Emp split the knights up into two groups to stand before two doors. Scarlet pulled out his sword and signaled the team to charge in. The knights charged in shouting and firing blasters at Britney's men taking them by surprise and cutting several of them down. The Rebels decided to launch their plan into action during the confusion. Valerie flew about tossing flash bangs and smoke bombs into the goons confusing them even more. A couple member of the audience also got involved with the fight. Princess Mandie of Boudacia punched one goon in the face and threw a crazy kick into the gut of another, while Prince Mark of Yugopotamia picked up a fallen blaster and fired it around like crazy at Britney's men. Both Mandie and Mark's parents were proud of their children that day. Several members of the audience screamed and fled the scene.

Scarlet ran through the crowd cutting down enemy combatants with his sword. He ran one man through with his sword and reached Aragon, Dora, and Poindexter. A bunch of knights reached the prince and quickly surrounded him and his sister to protect them and escort them to safety. Aragon was fixing to order his troops to get him to safety, but a scene on the stage caught his attention and stopped him from giving the order. Scarlet looked at the stage and he was stunned by what he saw.

Britney had summoned a bunch of her men to her side to protect her and was trying to come up with an escape plan, when Danny appeared on stage with his lightsaber drawn. The goons stared at Danny stunned before they started firing at him. Danny expertly deflected the blasts sending some of the shots back at his attackers taking them out. One of the deflected blast hit the restraint on Ember's right arm and freed it. Ember used her freed arm to free herself and pick up her guitar. The rockstar saw Britney cowering nearby and ran towards her. Britney was having a little panic attack as her plan was falling apart and then she saw Ember running at her with a guitar.

"The shows over!" Shouted Ember as she struck Britney in the head with the guitar.

Britney collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap as Danny finished off the last of the goons. Tucker ran onto the stage and went over to the timer to defuse the bomb.

"I can disconnect it from the barrels, but I don't have the time to defuse it." Said Tucker as he looked at Danny.

"Then will just have to get rid of it. Valerie we need an exit hole!" Said Danny.

"On it!" Said Valerie as she fired a rocket at the roof and blew a hole in it.

Danny put away his lightsaber and concentrated with the Force. The time bomb was lifted off the ground and then hurled up through the hole in the roof! The timer reached zero and the bomb exploded outside shacking the building. The audience was stunned by what they had witnessed.

"The...Phantom saved us." Whispered Jazz with awe.

"His a Jedi!" Gasped several members of the audience.

Valerie landed next to Danny and Tucker and threw a smoke bomb to the ground obscuring everyone's view. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Jedi and his friends. A bunch of powerful people now knew a Jedi existed in the Amitrax System.

To be continued.


	58. Chapter 58 New Threats

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 58 New Threats

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Word about the events of the Starlight Awards began to spread through the Amitrax System. A Jedi had appeared at the event and several people had witnessed the Phantom use the Force to get rid of a bomb. Governor Lancer tried to convince the people that the Jed was a fraud and a scam created by the Rebels, but no one was buying it.

On planet Draga, Aragon, Dora, and Poindexter had returned to the royal palace. Aragon went to the throne room and summoned his advisor Freakshow to speak with him about the Jedi he saw. Freakshow was a tall pale man that wore black pants, a red fancy coat jacket over a white shirt, and a black top hat. He carried a strange red staff with a crystal ball and was accompanied by a pale women with a spiked Mohawk and tight black outfit and red cape named Lydia.

"Prince Aragon. What can I do for you?" Said Freakshow with a bow.

"Freakshow, while on planet Casper, I witnessed a Jedi deal with some fools who were causing trouble. This Phantom as the people are calling him displayed power in the Force. I want him in my services to add to our planet's military forces. A Jedi would be a great addition to the elite guards. You have told me that you have some knowledge and dealings with Jedi in the past and have some items that can be used against them to sway and control one." Said Aragon.

"I do possess an item or two that can be used to subdue a Jedi. It's just a matter of being close to this Phantom character." Said Freakshow.

"Then I'll figure out a way to get him to come to us. I want a Jedi at my command and I will have one!" Said Aragon.

"Very well sir." Said Freakshow with a bow as he and Lydia left the throne room.

In the city outside the palace word about what had happened on Casper began to spread. People were spreading the word around and it soon reached an antique shop full of clocks. The shop was owned and ran by an elderly Chiss, who had white hair and a beard, a faint black scar over his left eye, and wore a purple tunic. When the Chiss heard the news about Phantom a faint smile appeared on his face.

"So it begins." He said to himself.

Lightyears away on planet Casper, Danny was back at FentonWorks, sparring with his mother using lightsabers. Danny had told his mom what happened at the reward ceremony, which concerned Maddie. Danny had made a public display and revealed to several other people that there were Jedi still alive in the universe. Danny's reveal may had saved people and got some of them to question the Empire, but it also painted a target on his back. The Empire would be coming after Danny and the Rebels with greater force now. The future now seemed to be full of new danger.

On a star destroyer several Lightyears away from the Amitrax System, Darth Vader stood on the command bridge looking at the stars. A man wearing black and silver armor, approached Vader and kneeled before him.

"I live to serve you and the Empire my master." Said the man.

"Rise Fright Knight I have an important task for you." Said Vader as he turned to face the man.

Fright Knight stood up. The man had once been a gladiator on Loovria, who fought in the arena, until Vader had liberated him. Vader had sensed the Force in the man and had him trained as an Inquisitor in the Empire taking on the name Fright Knight. Fright Knight had proven himself to be a strong and capable fighter with a good intellect for tactics and information collection. Vader knew that Fright Knight was loyal to him and fully capable of dealing with the problems in the Amitrax System.

"I have sensed a disturbance in the Force coming from the Amitrax System. There have also been reports of Jedi in the system, who have worked and allied themselves with the Rebels there. Vlad Masters was supposed to handle it, but so far he and his men have done very little about it. I sense that Vlad has a great deal of ambition and that he is planning something . That is why I'm sending you and three Imperial Guards to deal with the Rebels and assets what Vlad is up to. If he plans to attempt to overthrow the Empire, you have my permission to cut him down." Said Vader.

"Understood Lord Vader." Said Fright Knight with a bow before he left the bridge.

On planet Taka, the Jedi clone was ready to be unleashed. Technus and Spectra stood before the pod as the liquid drained from it and the clone laid against the back of the tank suspended by some tubes and wires.

"It's time to rise and shine my creation. I have big plans for you and your going to be the beginning of something wonderful." Said Technus.

The clone opened her green eyes as she took everything in. Technus and Spectra just grinned with glee at their creation.

A new age was soon to begin.

To be continued.


	59. Chapter 59 Intense Training

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 59 Intense Training

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Technus and Spectra took the newly made clone through a series of test to make sure it was fully stable. They ran health test on both the clone's mind and body and all the test proved that the clone was both physically and mentally healthy. The scientists then went about giving the clone a code name and ended up taking inspiration from Phantom. The clone's code name was Wraith. Technus then called Vlad telling him about the newly created clone. Vlad was intrigued by this news and came to the lab to see Wraith for himself.

"So this is the results of your experiments." Said Vlad as he studied Wraith who stood before him dressed in a black jumpsuit.

"Yes master. This clone is fully stable in both mind and body. She body composition is completely stabilized." Said Technus.

"What is your name?" Asked Vlad as he looked at the clone.

"Wraith."

"What is your purpose?" Asked Vlad.

"To serve the Empire and destroy it's enemies."

"Very good. You know your place. Now I will train you and make you strong. You will be my apprentice and from now on you will call me master." Said Vlad.

"Yes master." Said Wraith.

The training soon began. Vlad first had Wraith practice use in the Force by making her lift heavy stone cubes with it. At first Wraith could only move the cubes a little, which displeased Vlad. He used the Force to painfully pin the clone to the ground. Wraith struggled under the pressure, while Vlad instructed her.

"You hate this don't you. Being pined down. Your enemies will do this to your and other horrible things, unless you tap into that anger of yours and unleash it. Now use your anger to free yourself and move those cubes!" Said Vlad.

Wraith felt her angry go as she unleashed through her body and used it to break free from Vlad's force grip. She then lifted all the stones cubes high into the air and smashed them onto the ground.

"Good. Good. Your anger makes you stronger. That is the power of the Dark Side." Said Vlad.

Vlad then had Wraith practice with a lightsaber and had her face off against a bunch of hover droids armed with low level lasers. At first Wraith had trouble with the droids, but then she tapped into her anger and destroy them. This pleased Vlad. Vlad began to teach Wraith in hand to hand combat, lightsaber combat, and battle tactics.

Several days later, Vlad came up with a special test for Wraith. Vlad placed her in a dimly lite room, where she would have to fight someone. A door to the room and out walked a large hulking figure. It was Technus's third attempt to create a Jedi clone, Subject 3. Wraith studied the big clone, before it let out a wild cry and charged at her swinging a massive fist at her. The female clone ducked underneath kicking Subject 3 in the back knocking him to the ground. Subject 3 let out an angry below as he got back to his feet and charged at Wraith taking a bunch of wild swings at Wraith forcing her to back up. Wraith delivered a few punches to Subject 3's chest and stomach making him grunt in pain. Subject 3 then grabbed Wraith in a tight embrace and began to squeeze her hard. The clone girl let out a gasp of pain as the bigger clone's arms tightened around her. Wraith tilted her head back and slammed it into Subject 3's face.

CRACK!

Subject 3 let out a scream of pain as his nose broke and he release Wraith. Wraith dropped to the floor and she charged at the bigger clone delivering a few punches to his face before she used the Force to smash Subject 3 into a wall with a thunderous crash. Subject 3 fell to the ground in a heap. Vlad walked into the room and looked at Wraith.

"Nicely done." Said Vlad.

"Thank you master." Said Wraith with a bow.

"Now finish him." Said Vlad as he handed Wraith an activated lightsaber.

"But master, his already been beaten. There's no need for that." Said Wraith.

"My dear apprentice don't you know that the only way to truly win a battle is to end your enemy completely. Absolutes is what the Dark Side does." Said Vlad.

Wraith wasn't so sure and Vlad sensed her hesitation. Vlad frowned as he took the lightsaber from her and walked over to Subject 3, who was sitting up on his knees. The big clone looked up at Vlad as he swung his lightsaber at him. Wraith watched in horror as Subject 3's head fell to the ground and his body toppled to the ground. Vlad turned to Wraith.

"Never hesitate or show your enemy mercy. It'll cost you your life. I'll let this slide, but I expect you to learn from this." Said Vlad.

"Yes master." Said Wraith with a nod.

Vlad left the rom leaving Wraith to thin and look at the headless body of Subject 3. The training was truly intense.

To be continued.


	60. Chapter 60 Imperial Squad

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 60 Imperial Squad

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Fright Knight walked onto the bridge of an imperial light cruiser called the Dagger to meet with the three Imperial Guards that had been assigned to aid him on his mission from Vader. Two men and a woman stood before Fright Knight wearing red Stormtrooper armor, but no helmets. One man was shorter then the woman, while the other man was very tall and muscular. The short man had short grey blue hair and went by the name Download and was a tech expert. The tall man had blond hair and went by the name Thrash, he was a brutal fighter. The woman had short red hair in a ponytail and piercing eyes, she went by the name Vid and she was a master fighter and traction. Fright Knight decided Vid would serve as his second in command on the mission. The Inquisitor stood before the three Imperial Guards and studied them for a bit, before speaking.

"You three have been selected by Darth Vader to aid me in a important mission in the Amitrax System. There have been reports of two Jedi aiding the Rebels in that sector and our mission is to eliminate them. We are also supposed to investigate Vlad Masters and see if he is planing to try and overthrow the Emperor and if he is, he must be eliminated."

The three Imperial Guards nodded their heads in understanding. Fright Knight dismissed them and went to his private quarters to go through some files about the Amitrax System. First their was a file about the new officer Vlad promoted to replace Walker, a man by the name Shallowgrave now held Walker's old job. Another file was about a strange report of freighters being attacked in a shadowy section of space, by an old Venator-class Star Destroyer. The attacks seemed to be happening near an old desert planet that was rumored to have the ruins of a Sith temple on it, that had once been the lair of a Sith Lord named Pariah Dark. It wasn't a big priority for Fright Knight, but he made plans to investigate the planet and the attacks in the future. Right now there were Jedi to hunt and a Dark Jedi to investigate.

The Dagger flew through hyperspace towards the Amitrax System.

To be continued.


	61. Chapter 61 Tournament

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 61 Tournament

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

On planet Draga, Freakshow approached Aragon with a proposal to throw a fighting tournament in attempt to lure the Jedi known as Phantom out. Aragon was at first not interested in throwing a tournament, but after some thought, he decided a tournament would provide him with some entertainment and decided to go through with it. The prince made a big public on several broadcast channels announcing his tournament and a large cash prize to the winner.

On the planet Casper, in a hanger aboard the Tempest, Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Wulf were gathered in the dinning room with a hologram of Sam discussing the news of the tournament. Valerie and Wulf wanted to enter the tournament to win the cash prize. Danny wasn't really interested in the tournament. Sam saw the tournament as the perfect opportunity to go to Draga and speak to the rulers and try and convince them to join the Rebellion. It was decided that the team would head to Draga and meet up with Sam to back her up. The meeting ended and Danny went to his home to tell his mother about the upcoming mission.

All around Casper people were hearing about the tournament and they became interested. A bunch of these people included some bounty hunters, criminals, and a few pirates. All of them wanted to prove their combat skills to the Amitrax System and earn the cash prize. A ton of people were heading towards Draga and several fierce battles would be fought.

To be continued.


	62. Chapter 62 Entering the Tournament

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 62 Entering the Tournament

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Danny told his mom about the trip to Draga and she agreed to let him go. The Jedi headed towards the hanger where the Tempest was and boarded it. Soon the ship was flying with Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Wulf on it. On the way there Tucker and Valerie were trying to convince Danny to participate in the tournament.

"Guys I'm not interested in money or fighting in a tournament." Said Danny.

"Come on man, the money could help us all out and get some upgrades for the ship." Said Tucker.

"The tournament will provide you with a chance to test your fighting skills and provide some experience. You'll get to fight something, other then Stormtroopers and maybe you'll pick up a few new tricks." Said Valerie.

"Alright you win. I'll enter the tournament." Said Danny.

"Right on! With you, Wulf, and Valerie in the tournament the prize money is as good as ours!" Said Tucker with a whoop.

Danny just rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

Lightyears away, aboard the Dagger, Fright Knight had used his connection to the Force to decide what to do. He ordered his crew to set a course for Daga and he told Vid and Thrash to enter the tournament. Fright Knight believed there would be Rebels and Rebel supporters on the planet. Vid and Thrash would pretend to bounty hunters entertaining the tournament and they would scope out the competition for Rebels, while Fright Knight and Download would sea h the castle and surrounding area for Rebel activity. Fright Knight believed that he and his group would encounter many interesting individuals on Daga. He could feel it in the Force.

To be continued.


	63. Chapter 63 Arrival

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 63 Arrival

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

Sam and E3 were the first to arrive on planet Draga. Sam was wearing a black and purple formal dress as she and her droid went to the castle to meet with Aragon and Dora. She met them in a hallway inside the castle, along with Freakshow and Poindexter.

"Welcome to Draga, Samantha Manson." Said Dora.

"Thank you for the welcome and you can just call me Sam." Said Sam with a smile.

"As you wish." Said Dora.

"I must say you are very ravishing Sam." Said Aragon.

"Um...thank you Prince Aragon." Said Sam sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Care to join us in our presidential box as we watch the tournament begin? I would enjoy your lovely company and I won't take no for an answer." Said Aragon.

"I would love to join you." Said Sam politely.

"Very well let us be off." Said Aragon.

The little group moved on to the arena like building the tournament was going to be held.

Another person to arrive on Draga, was Hotep Ra. He had arrived to enter his top enforcer Behemoth and a couple of new bounty hunters he had recently hired to his forces into the tournament. The two new bounty hunters were humans who went by the names Doombringer and Brass Knuckles. Hotep Ra was also on Draga to meet with a representative for a potential business partner, who seemed to have a lot of power and influence over a shadowy sector in the Amitrax System. Hotep Ra was interested in meeting the representative and hearing what he had to say and offer.

Sometime later Fright Knight, Vid, Download, and Thrash arrived on the planet with a shuttle. Vid and Thrash went to enter the tournament, while Fright Knight and Download went off to explore the area and investigate the people in the crowds.

A big group of people exited a ship and began to explore the planet. One of the newcomers was a man named Dr. Bender. He was a medium size man dressed in a white lab coat, a black tie, and thick black glasses. Dr. Bender was nearly bald with a few black strands of hair on his head and a huge toothy mouth that had a big unsettling smile. He was a doctor, though some of his practices were highly illegal and there was a great deal of blood on his hands. Dr. Bender's employer had sent him to Draga to meet up with a potential business partner and to check out the people entering the tournament. The doctor was a man on a mission.

The Tempest arrived a few hours later and Danny, Tucker, Wulf, and Valerie got off. Danny looked around at his surroundings and got an odd feeling something big was going to down soon.

Miles away in an antique shop the Chiss owner smiled a little.

"He has arrived."

To be continued.


	64. Chapter 64 The Rules

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 64 The Rules

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

A ton of people were gathered at the arena to hear the rules and announcements of the tournament. Danny, Wulf, Tucker, and Valerie were gathered near the front of the crowd with a bunch of other tournament contestants and fans. Aragon stood in his presidential booth and began to address the crowd using an intercom system.

"Welcome to Aragon. Today marks the beginning of a great tournament in which the winner will receive a great honor and a great fortune. The rules are simple. No weapons are allowed unless their a natural part of your body like claws or fangs. If you do use weapons such as swords or clubs in combat, my men will provide you with dull blades and clubs for you to use. Moving on the victors of the fight will be decided by whoever is still conscious and able to fight during the matches. There will be no killing or maiming. There will be one on one fights, but there will also be a few multiple fighter fights. The last person standing will have the honor of testing their might against one of my elite fighters as a bonus round. If they succeed in winning that fight, they will receive a place by my side along with the prize money. Now let's begin and may the odds be ever in your favor." Said Aragon.

The crowd broke up to either sign up for the tournament or find chairs in the stands. Danny was following his friends, when he sensed he was being watched from behind. He turned his head and saw an old Chiss standing a few yards away watching him. Danny blinked his eyes, but when he opened them the Chiss was gone.

"That was weird." Thought Danny as he went to sign up for the tournament.

To be continued.


	65. Chapter 65 Bender Business

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 65 Bender Business

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

In one of the VIP boxes, Hotep Ra was taking a seat waiting for the first few fights to begin, when one of his guards let a man into the box. Hotep took the newcomer in and saw that the man before him was a bit unsettling with a slightly crazy look in his eye and a big unsettling smile.

"Hello there I'm Dr. Bender, I'm here to represent my superior and talk business with you." Said the man as he offered Hotep Ra his hand.

"I am Hotep Ra and I'm interested in what you have to offer." Said Hotep Ra.

"My master resides in one of the shadowy sectors of this system." Said Dr. Bender.

"The one that a large number of ships have gone missing in?" Asked Hotep Ra with a bit of curiosity.

"That's the one. My master and his forces have a hand in that. We have a large force at our command and we plan to expand, until we can spread our influence and challenge the Empire." Said Dr. Bender.

"You plan to challenge the Empire, like the Rebels? Your master must either be very brave or very foolish." Said Hotep Ra.

"Oh we're nothing like the Rebels, we have a far bigger agenda. As for my master, he is a survivor from the Clone Wars. He is a dangerous man, who has gone through quit an ordeal that no mere mortal could survive. I should know since I was the one that repaired his body." Said Dr. Bender.

"Is...your master a Jedi?" Asked Hotep Ra.

"I can't tell you that, but my master is someone to be feared. Now my master wishes to recruit your forces into his army. We heard you and your former master had some trouble with the Empire not too long ago. Now you have a chance to get them back and I promise you the reward will be well worth joining my master's forces." Said Dr. Bender as he offered his hand to shake.

"Alright I'm in." Said Hotep Ra as he shook the hand.

"A very wise choice." Said Dr. Bender.

"So what is your master's name?" Asked Hotep Ra.

"Dark Laser." Said Dr. Bender with a big grin.

To be continued.


	66. Chapter 66 Wulf vs Felos

Phantom Rebellion

Chapter 66 Wulf vs Felos

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just a story for fun.

The first rounds of the tournament began to start. The refs were gathering up all the contestants and calling out who would fight in the first rounds. One of the first fights would be between Wulf and the trianii bounty hunter Felos. The two fighters entered the arena and faced one another.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you dog." Said Felos with a cruel smile.

Wulf just growled in reply.

"Begin!" Said the ref.

Wulf charged at Felos swinging his claws at him, but the cat alien nimbly dodged his attacks and delivered a few claw swipes of his own scratching Wulf and made him bleed a little. Wulf let out a wild snarl and doubled his efforts, but Felos dodged his attacks, and delivered a few blows, along with a few insults. The crowd cheered with excitement at the fight and Wulf started to slow down and become weak from Felos. Wulf stumbled a bit and considered giving up, he heard Tucker's voice call out to him.

"Don't let that jerk egg you on Wulf! Just calm down and you can beat this guy!"

Wulf relaxed and he took a steady stance. Felos had a confident grin on his face as he leaped forward and swung a fist into Wulf's gut and punched him hard. Wulf let out a grunt, but he grabbed Felos's arm. A panicked look appeared on Felos's face as he tried to break free from Wulf's grip, but couldn't. Wulf began to deal out powerful blows to Felos with his other hand and after a few seconds Felos collapsed to the ground unconscious, with a battered and bruised face. The ref went over to Wulf and declared him the winner. The crowd cheered and Tucker went over to congratulate his friend. Danny and Valerie gave Wulf a thumbs up. A couple of medics came onto the arena with a stretcher and took Felos away for treatment.

"Nice start for a tournament." Said Valerie.

Danny nodded his head as he did a quick look through the crowd for the mysterious old man, but didn't see any sign of him. The ref called Danny up for the next round and Danny went up for his fight.

To be continued.


End file.
